


Luck of the Irish

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arms Dealing, Awkward Flirting, Blood, Body Modification, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Consensual Sex, Cute, Dating, Drug Dealing, Dry Humping, European hospitality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, Gang Violence, Gangster love story, Gay Sex, Gender Slurs, Heavy Petting, Humor, Illegal Activities, Kissing, Levi has a dirty mouth, Levi is Irish, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Naive Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Playboy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Probably switching at some point, Relationship(s), Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sassy Eren Yeager, Sexual Humor, Slang, Tattoos, Tea, They cross swords if you know what we mean, Violence, firearms, gay slurs, mafia, smooth levi, underground boxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You have five minutes; if I find what you have to say interesting enough, I may choose to give you more of my time. Your time starts," he paused, still completely still, black fedora still obscuring his face, the shifting of the toothpick in his mouth the only sign that he was speaking at all, "Now."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Slicking back his hair, and shaking out his grey suit, the young man took a moment to fix his appearance and throw the guards a smug look of victory. Most of the men left, shutting the door behind them, but two stayed, flanking the entry, all movements done without a word of command from the man seated behind the desk. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Walking to the center of the room, his feet graced the plush expensive carpet before the Irishman’s desk, the boy introduced himself, "My name is Eren Jaeger, and I have a proposition for you from the Bodt family."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> *Disclaimer: We do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters, and we do not make a profit from this fan fiction.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Honesty Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, violence, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Levi was lying back in his plush chair, his feet up on the oak desk before him, hat pulled down over his face, the toothpick between his teeth just visible beneath its rim as he feigned slumber. He was relaxing, his hands resting on his stomach over the midnight and violet pinstriped silk vest he wore over the crisp white button up shirt beneath. He wore no tie; he hated the things, the buttons at his collar left undone to show the slightest glimpse of milky white flesh between the open fabric, the number branded on the side of his neck just peeking out as well. 

He could hear motion outside his office door and he was listening intently though he appeared completely unaffected and entirely relaxed, regardless of the fact his men were scrambling about. Something was up.

Bursting through the large oak double doors, a young man with blazing green eyes pushed his way into the office. He kicked and punched at he went, three sets of hands trying to hold him back but he was determined. "Mr. Irishman, Mr. Irishman, please, I need to speak with you sir," he yelled, still trying to break away from the grabbing hands of the man's body guards.

Levi listened to the scuffle, having expected the explosive entrance into his peaceful office from the flurry of sounds that had been through the halls before. He didn't move, didn't flinch or jump. He sighed inaudibly and raised his left hand, snapping his fingers, the silver rings on his middle finger and thumb glinting dully in the dim lighting and his men froze. 

They backed off his unexpected guest immediately, straightening out their clothing and wiping blood away from noses and fat lips that they'd received from the whirlwind of the young man's fists. 

"You have five minutes; if I find what you have to say interesting enough, I may choose to give you more of my time. Your time starts," he paused, still completely still, black fedora still obscuring his face, the shifting of the toothpick in his mouth the only sign that he was speaking at all, "Now."

Slicking back his hair, and shaking out his grey suit, the young man took a moment to fix his appearance and throw the guards a smug look of victory. Most of the men left, shutting the door behind them, but two stayed, flanking the entry, all movements done without a word of command from the man seated behind the desk. 

Walking to the center of the room, his feet graced the plush expensive carpet before the Irishman’s desk, the boy introduced himself, "My name is Eren Jaeger, and I have a proposition for you from the Bodt family." Eren smiled at the man sitting in the chair though his lip was bleeding, staining his teeth red. He made no move to favour any injury, although the boy was riddled with them after breaking into Levi's stronghold. It was clever he came with only his fists and no weapons. One would not normally call Eren Jaeger smart. 

The boy was a brawler, through and through, and this was his first shot at the big times; his first chance to break from the low ranks of henchman. Sweat beaded down his neck, the only sign of how nervous he was in front of the infamous Irishman.

Levi refolded his hands on his stomach. "You're down to three minutes. I'd suggest you start proposing," he said, accent thick behind his words, the tone smokey and deep, shifting into his seat as if getting more comfortable, interested in what the boy had to say, but giving no outward sign of it. He was aware of certain circumstances and disagreements currently taking place between the other gangs. He'd already been approached by a few leaders, but this Eren Jaeger that fought his way in just for five minutes of his time was by far the most intriguing of the lot.

"W-Well..." Eren began, nerves breaking into his voice, "The Bodt family has sent me to broker a truce with you." He paused a moment, never one to be eloquent with his speech, he thought of what he had to say while he pulled on the black tie he was unused to wearing. "There has been enough killing on both sides, don't'cha think?" His voice ended on a question as he tried to appeal to the man's softer side with his street slang slipping through. "Sorry sir. I'm not so good with the pretty talk like someone of your stature is used to."

"My stature, is it? Do I make you nervous? You've only a minute left and I still don't see how this squabble has anything to do with me. As you surely know, I retain neutral status. You all mind your business and stay the fuck out of mine and we have no problem. Why should I choose to assist the Bodt's over the others? Why should I ally with any of you when I won't be sad to see any of you extinct?" He questioned idly, finally moving, leaning forward and tilting his hat back with one hand, the toothpick moving with his words, a half smirk curled in the corner of his lips. It was so obvious that the young man was still new to the business. It was amusing that the Bodt family had sent a greenie to ask favours of him. An attractive greenie at that. Marco must have remembered his tastes.

Eren swallowed audibly. "Well. I'd be an idiot not to be nervous of you, sir," he said with a chuckle, wringing his hands with worry. "You see, I got my head beat in good tryin' to get ta ya. They filled me with all these fancy words to persuade you...," he explained lifting his arms up, "But I can't remember a lick o’ them. Your boys knocked ‘em clean outta me."

Glancing around a moment to think, Eren knew his time was running out, so he did what everyone said he was good at; he told the truth, as he knew it. "You see sir, the Kirstein family started it and a lot of my boys... Good men that never did nobody harm... Are dead. Killed cold blooded in the street. Boys that had families waiting for them... They told me if I could convince you... People like me would stop dying... So I had to get to you, sir... No matter what your answer is. I had to try." Eren closed his eyes and squeezed them hard as he held his breath. He already knew the man would say no, but he’d said his peace and that's all he could do.

"There now, that's better. Honesty goes a long way. Fancy words aren't necessary. I'm not as classy as you all believe me to be. Now then, what are the Bodt's prepared to offer me? What are _you_ prepared to offer me?" The short Irishman asked, steepling his fingers, resting his elbows on his desk and staring intently at the boy before him.

Eren frowned in confusion. "What Marco showed me was a ton of cash and guns, but he'll deal if there's something else you want. As for me... I don't really got anything you'd want. But there's a lot I would do to stop people from dying." He raised his hands as if to show the man how empty they were. "I spent more than I had on the suit I'm wearing now just to impress you."

Levi smiled, the toothpick in his mouth tilting upwards. "You sell yourself short... But that's neither here nor there at the moment. If I should choose to ally myself with Bodt, I want forty percent profits and you'll be the one I deal with," Levi said pleasantly, his smile broadening.

Eren's eyes widened as he beamed at the man. "Really?" he asked, bouncing with almost childlike glee. "I'll have to make sure Marco is fine with forty, but he did say for you to name your price," Eren rambled as he shifted from one foot to the other. He whipped his head around when he realized the second half of what the Irishman said. "W-Why would you want to deal with me sir?" Eren stuttered in shock.

"I'm sure he did. Marco knows well enough that I only do things that are beneficial to me. As for why you, well, let's just say that I have a good feeling about you Shamrock. You've been honest with me. I like that," the older man said, leaning back in his seat again in a relaxed pose and giving the young man another appraising look.

Eren blushed slightly as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt the man's eyes on him and it made the skin under his new suit tingle but he didn't know why. "It usually pisses people off when I'm honest. Especially higher ups. I guess I got lucky with you," he said smiling at the ground.

“Yes, well, I'm not like usual people in this business. Speaking of, how exactly did someone as honest as you end up running errands for the Bodt family?" Levi asked, genuine interest in his eyes.

"Dad ran out and I needed money for my mom and my sister. Only thing I'm good at is brawling so it was only natural," Eren explained lightly like it was normal thing to talk about. "Aren't my five minutes up though, sir?" he asked with a cheeky grin, finally looking up, his green eyes blazing.

"They are, but I do believe I said I'd give you more of my time if you managed to catch my interest. So you have my interest Eren Jaeger, what do you plan to do with it?" The dark haired European questioned with a lazy smirk on his lips and the glitter of amusement in his silver gaze. What a genuine boy Marco had sent him. Obviously the young heir of the Bodt line was thinking practically when he’d sent Eren to see him. Clever clever…

Eren just shrugged as his hands slid into his pockets out of habit. "I don't know sir. I didn't expect to get this far." He looked around the lavish office with curiosity as some of his nerves seeped out now that his task was finished. He’d managed to secure an alliance with the Irishman. Looking back at the man up through his long eyelashes, he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Levi inclined his head, "I'm feeling generous, ask away Shamrock," the older male agreed, curious as to what the young man could want to know so intently as to ask upon their first meeting.

Smiling like the cat that got the cream, Eren asked, "What's your real name? Don't feel right just calling you 'The Irishman'..." For a moment Eren waited for an answer when he realized how disrespectful he sounded. "U-Unless that's what you w-want to be called," he amended with a bow of his head.

Levi chuckled, raising one hand to rub at his jaw. "Normally, I would be disinclined to give you an honest answer, but I believe I owe you the same honesty that you've given to me. You may call me Levi," he said after several long thoughtful seconds in which he stared at Eren with an entirely unreadable expression.

"Levi," Eren sounded out then smiled once again. "I like it...Well, Mr. Levi, sir, I better get back to Marco with your offer before your boys here gut me. I know they really want to. I tend to fight dirty." Leaning in to whisper, "I went for the nads on some of ‘em." he said with a wink.

The Irishman chuckled once again, mirth lurking in the mercury depths of his cold eyes and he shook his head a little, raising a hand in a silent gesture to the two men standing to either side of the door. "No one should bother you on your way out. I'll be looking forward to dealing with you in the future Shamrock. Do give Marco my regards," Levi dismissed, not rising from his seat as he watched Eren's departure from his clean office, his men keeping their gazes trained on Eren, but remaining rigidly polite in escorting him out.

Eren practically skipped his way out of Levi's stronghold, knowing that the man commanded he not be touched. He had succeeded at his task and Marco would be pleased. Exiting the building that looked like upscale offices from the front, Eren tipped his invisible hat to the guards and began his journey across town. He wondered when he'd see Levi again and didn't expect to see him that weekend at the underground fight event he was invited to by Marco.


	2. Blood Ties Aren't Just Empty Promises

Levi's eyes narrowed and he rubbed a hand over his smarting jaw. He'd deliberately taken the hit, a hit which should have broken his jaw, but would likely only bruise. He hadn't even cut inside his mouth with his teeth. His grandmother boxed his ears harder than that. Fucking coward! He missed Ireland where even broads held their own in a fight, regardless of who their opponent was.

He growled and put his bloodied fists up again, fingers clenching on the tape wrapped around his palms. He'd been itching for blood lately, frustrated by haunting dreams of a certain bright-eyed and too honest greenie and trying to remain patient in demanding him from his current employer. He shifted his feet, bouncing lightly on the balls, a light (too light in his opinion) sheen of perspiration coated his muscled back and torso, making the inked and scarred alabaster of his skin glisten with every movement. He growled and lunged forward, raining a shower of swift and powerful jabs to the blonde mountain of a guard that he was facing. The man was twice his weight and at least a foot taller and Levi was certain he could take him even if the man wasn't pulling his punches like a pussy. At least he'd be a challenge.

The man swayed on his feet, one eye swollen shut and bloodied and Levi sneered. Pathetic, shitty bastards, the lot of them... He'd come for the sport, but there was no point in betting on himself when he'd always win. _Of course_ he'd win, but he should at least earn it. The burly blonde dropped his fists, forfeiting the match before they could go any further and Levi turned away in disgust, returning to the far corner of the ring and laying his arms over the ropes. He hung his head as he glared at the dusty floor while Hange hovered around his corner, chattering away about the nerve of the bruisers that were treating him like some kinda sissy.

Meanwhile, Eren had been itching for days to go to the underground fight that Marco had invited him to. Marco had even bought him a shiny new suit although he had no idea why; completely black and probably the most expensive thing Eren had ever worn. They were finally in the back of Marco’s sleek automobile, being driven to the pit where they'd be spending their evening smoking, drinking, and gambling. Eren was bouncing in his seat with excitement. 

"Now Eren," Marco said with a half smile, "You're higher up in the food chain now. So that means no fighting." 

Eren whipped his head around to stare at Marco in shock. "No fighting? Then why the hell did you invite me, Marco?" He had always spoken plainly to Marco even though the man was the heir to the Bodt family. They'd been friends for years. But now they could 'officially' be seen as friends since Eren's rank shift. 

"Promise me, Eren. No fighting. We are there to be seen, not cause a scene," the freckled man said, still leaning back in his relaxed position, but acting like he knew something Eren didn't. 

Eren immediately deflated. "Fine," he said with a pout, "No fightin’. But I'm not gonna be happy 'bout it." 

Marco just laughed his bright laugh as they got out of the car and made their way to the fighting ring. 

They were treated like royalty, which stunned Eren for a moment; he was used to fighting for the cheap seats. Their coats were taken as they were served fancy glasses of bourbon and seated in plush chairs in perfect view of the fighters. It was in between fights, but Eren was itching with bloodlust. He was on the edge of his seat waiting for the fight to begin when he noticed it was none other than Levi, The Irishman himself, waiting for a new opponent. Eren's eyes went wide with shock as he began to stutter and shake Marco’s arm.

"I know, Eren," Marco said under his breath as he smiled and waved at Levi.

Levi caught Marco's eye, looking up when Hange mentioned that his new allies had arrived. He inclined his head in greeting as the young heir waved at him from his seats elevated a few steps above the rest, not so far from Levi's which were empty at the moment. His silvery gaze shifted to Marco's companion and his breath hitched. There was his Shamrock, vibrating in his seat as he grasped at Marco. Levi chuckled under his breath.

He turned to face the next opponent, a tall, gangly brunette that seemed skittish for a man his size and Levi scowled. This was going to be a shorter fight than the last had been. The young man ended up with a shattered elbow and a split brow for his stupidity in going easy. Levi was only made angrier and they had to pull him off the poor kid before he killed him. He snarled and jerked away from the men holding him, pacing back in his own corner and glaring furiously while Hange called for a new challenger.

"That was fucking bullshit," Eren yelled, jumping from his seat and waving his fist like the rest of the booing commoners. 

"Eren," Marco said warningly, trying to reign in his friend before he embarrassed himself. 

"That was bullshit," Eren repeated, slumping back in his seat with a huff. He wanted to see a fight, not whatever pansy ass bullshit this was. "Why won't anyone fight him seriously?"

"Because he's a boss. No one wants to start a war by hurting a big boss like The Irishman," Marco explained, sipping his alcohol while he noticed Levi look over to them time and time again. Well not at them... At Eren, who didn't even notice. 

They were calling for another challenger and Eren was dying to get in the ring. Tugging on Marco’s suit again, he whispered furiously, "I know I promised no fighting... But c'mon Marco! You gotta let me in there. We already got an alliance. He can't do shit if I hurt him. Look, he's itching for a real fight," he said, pointing out how agitated Levi was, pacing the ring like a caged animal. 

Marco looked from Eren to Levi and sighed. This wasn't what he’d had in mind when he decided to offer Eren to Levi. "Fine. But you have to get one solid hit on him if you can," Marco said as he waved his hand for his men to get Eren ready. Eren leaped up from his seat and bounded off with the guards to get on his gear; silk green shorts and white bandages to wrap his hands. 

When he was ready, Eren jumped in the ring and bounced around to limber up. "Hey Levi. Fancy seeing you here, eh?" Eren greeted his opponent with a nod of his head.

Levi's mouth twitched into a smile and his mercury eyes flared to life with interest. Now this... This was exciting... He licked his lips and inclined his head a little, stretching his fingers out before clenching them into fists again. 

"You're looking well Shamrock. Do you fight as honestly as you speak?" he said in greeting, slowly circling Eren as the young man prepared to fight

"I'm not gonna let you win just ‘cause you’re some big shot," Eren bit back, getting into a defensive stance by bending his knees and raising his fists, shuffling to circle Levi as well. Bloodlust was coming off of him in waves as his green eyes blazed in the florescent light of the ring. "All I'm good at is fighting, so let's make it good. This way I won't get shanked for hitting you."

Levi's smile broadened and he raised his fists, bouncing a little on his feet. "I just like you more and more Shamrock. If you can make me bleed, expect another swift promotion," he replied pleasantly. His gaze slid over the young man's body and he couldn't help but lick his lips again. 

Then he was lunging forward and throwing a swing at the brunette's ribs, an almost playful grin tugging at his mouth.

Eren spun away, just able to dodge Levi's jab at his ribcage. He reversed directions to swing widely for Levi's head putting as much force behind the punch as he possibly could. He'd make Levi bleed alright, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do. 

Levi was slippery though, so although Eren went for a direct hit, his blow only glanced the side of Levi's temple as the man danced away to begin his counter attack.

Levi's eyes glinted, heat simmering in the snowy depths as he shifted back away from the young man, the dull twinge of pain from the graze to his temple making him smirk, adrenaline coursing through him and making his blood sing. "Not bad Shamrock... Not bad at all," he murmured in that same low, almost sultry accented tone while he watched the young man move and moved himself.

He shifted in a semi circle, feinting low before sending a right hook towards Eren's head in retaliation for the previous near hit.

Eren allowed Levi a direct hit to his head, so that he could beam the man's chest with three quick jabs. But it was a mistake. When Levi's fist connected, Eren's face whipped to the side and he stumbled a few steps as he tried to shake the spots from his eyes and flexed his injured jaw as blood flowed into his mouth. 

When he got ahold of his bearings, Eren smiled ferally at Levi with teeth red from blood. He then lunged towards the man, throwing punches savagely, trying to hit Levi as hard as he could everywhere he could reach. Eren growled and snarled like an animal as he tried to put Levi down with his rogue style.

Levi grunted as he attempted to block the almost random barrage of hits from the younger man, clenching his jaw and finding he had to actually **try.** How long had it been since he'd participated in a proper fight? And longer still since he'd wanted to not only make his opponent bleed, but to fuck him into the floor after.

He threw three quick jabs to Eren's kidney, his other arm wrapped around the brunette's other side to keep him from escaping the onslaught before he backed off again, expecting Eren to do the same.

Instead of backing off, Eren threw himself at Levi, tackling the man to the ground as he straddled Levi's hips and started to rain down punches. He didn't keep his position on top for very long though. 

Levi blocked the punches to his face with his forearms then quickly used Eren's weight against him. The Irishman flipped them over and pinned the boy to the ground of the ring as Eren struggled and snarled viciously, still trying to hit Levi even as he was immobilized.

Levi chuckled breathily, slightly winded and entirely exhilarated. It'd been a long time since he'd had so much fun. His cock stirred in his dark shorts and he pressed Eren's hips down with his own, and leaned in to murmur in the young man's ear, "Come now Shamrock, don't you want that promotion?"

Eren glared up at Levi who still had him pinned. "I don't care about a stupid promotion. I just want to smack that smile off your stupid pretty face," he roared before he got an arm free to clock Levi right in the nose. 

As soon as a trickle of blood rolled down Levi's face from his nose, the makeshift referees separated the men, dragging both opponents away to their corners, Eren still thrashing about violently to get at Levi.

Levi wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his arm, grinning ferally as he was pulled back to his corner of the ring, entirely pleased and more than a little aroused by the scuffle. Guards were moving, but stilled when he lifted his hand, signaling them to stop, inclining his head in a gesture of respect in Eren's direction while Marco stood, staring down at them.

Eren was breathing heavily, trying to clear the stars from his eyes, not noticing the situation around him. Marco came to Eren's side of the ring from his seat. 

"Eren, come. You’re done." Marco said to the boy as he signalled the referees to end the match. 

Eren frowned down at Marco through the ropes. "But we've only done one round," he said in confusion. 

"I said you're done," Marco replied, irritation slipping into his tone as he eyed the members of Levi's gang all singing for Eren's blood. This was **not** what Marco had wanted to happen. 

"Okay," Eren said with a slow nod of his head. He could get there was something going on now. Before he exited the ring, Eren threw a smile and a shrug in Levi's direction and lifted his fist to say a silent 'Good fight' to the man. There were no hard feelings now that he'd calmed down. 

Eren climbed out of the ring to the cheers of the crowd and made his way to get dressed in his suit once again and get an ice pack for his head. Where Levi had hit was really smarting. Marco made his way back to his seat, but kept an anxious focus like his guards, hoping that his alliance wouldn't be broken in one night.

The Irishman was ushered out of the ring as well by an overexcited Hange that attempted to wipe him down with a towel before he yanked it away from her and moved to the area he was afforded to clean himself up and dress in private. He returned to the main room a few short moments later, properly dressed in a finely tailored suit minus the jacket and groomed perfectly. Members of his group fell in around him, rigid and charged with vengeful bloodlust, but Levi simply went about his business as usual, though his eyes glittered with a sort of intense heat in the molten mercury depths and his body still buzzed with electricity and simmering arousal. 

Once he'd returned to his seats, he ordered a round of drinks for himself, Hange, Marco and Eren, having the latter sent to the Bodt family's booth. He watched the scantily clad waitress deliver the drinks and raised his glass upon catching Marco's eye. The drinks had come with an invitation to join him if Marco so chose to accept.

Marco inspected the drink Levi had sent. The best Irish whiskey money could buy. He couldn't snub the man spending that much money, even though he knew it was Eren that Levi wanted to talk to. 

Marco waited for the boy to come back, dressed once again in his black suit although a little disheveled. When Eren sat down, Marco said, "We have an invitation to join the Irishman’s booth. Wanna go?" He knew he could make Eren go, but he wanted to ask instead. 

Eren cocked his head to the side, not used to being asked things by his superior in public. But he couldn't very well say no to an invitation from Levi; he would look like a bad sport. 

"Let's go," Eren said to Marco with a smile. 

The two men gathered their drinks and walked over to Levi's booth. Both Levi and Marco were surrounded by armed guards that were flexing their muscles at each other and flashing pieces. 

"Levi," Marco greeted with a grin, "It's a pleasure to see you again. You know my associate, Eren Jaeger. My boy got you good." Marco laughed and winked at the man, trying to lighten the mood.

Levi smiled in return, a knowing glimmer in the silver gaze he settled on the two men that had come to join him, "So he did. He's an honest little Shamrock; it's what I like about him. But you already knew that, didn't you Bodt?" he replied casually, swishing the liquor in his glass around.

Marco’s grin widened into a manipulative smirk, recognizing that Levi knew exactly what he was doing. "I might've had some idea," Marco replied, turning to look at Eren who seemed to have no idea what was going on. 

Levi glanced at the clump of men surrounding them, all of which were tense and twitchy and shifting ever closer. Levi huffed and barked irately, "Would the lot of you back the fuck off?! My guests and I would like to breathe," he shook his head, glancing back at Marco as his men immediately moved to obey, "Christ on the cross, you'd almost think we weren't _friends_ with the way they're carrying on."

Marco sat down and gestured for Eren to take a seat as well. "Thugs, the lot of them. _Non disonorare la famiglia,_ " he said in his native tongue with a clap to his men and they immediately backed off. Marco was a just and fair don, but he wasn't to be pissed off. 

"It was a good fight," Marco continued, sipping his drink and looking from Levi to Eren. "I didn't think The Irishman could be beat in the ring." 

Eren shook his head, finally speaking up. "I wasn't even close to beating him. He completely underestimated me... But he would have ended me immediately in the next round," Eren replied honestly, taking a tentative sip of the liquor and grimacing.

Levi leaned forward, resting one elbow on his crossed leg and propping his chin on his palm, "Don't sell yourself too short Shamrock; it's no small feat to boast drawing blood on The Irishman. Few have the honour," Levi murmured, watching Eren, eyes intent on him the moment he'd opened his mouth. He caught the grimace and chuckled, "Not one for whiskey, are you? Order something more suited for your tastes. It's on me tonight."

There was a collective inhale from the gathered men and a breathy snicker from Hange who was seated to his left and had been shockingly silent until then. No one turned down a drink from the boss and certainly he never offered to waste good liquor in such a manner.

Eren's eyes widened as he started to shake his head "N-No sir, this is fine! I guess I'm just used to the watered down piss I normally get. It's... Stronger than I'm used to." To make a point and not insult the man, he threw the drink back all at once. He swallowed and immediately began to cough; hitting his chest to alleviate the burn as his green eyes watered, making them glitter under the light.

Levi chuckled breathily at the young man's stubborn display, shaking his head, "Don't start lying to me now Shamrock. If you'd rather a pint, order one. You deserve it, after all, in celebration of your promotion," he said, gesturing with his unoccupied hand for a waitress, all the while still staring at the brunette. 

Eren smiled as the waitress brought him a pint, but froze when Levi mentioned the promotion. 

"Promotion," Marco echoed, "I don't remember giving you a pay raise Jaeger." He gave Eren a pointed stare.

"He's joking, boss..." Eren said with a nervous laugh, downing his drink to hide his blushing face. 

Hange snorted. "You _really_ like this 'un then, eh Finny?" she observed, Cockney English accent heavy in her words, a knowing look in her cocoa eyes, just barely visible over the frames of her round, dark tinted glasses, unfazed by Levi’s blatant ignorance of her words and instead turning her gaze to Marco. "Yer a real lucky man Marco to 'ave come across a four leaf clover in this city."

Marco just laughed. "I known this kid since when we were babies. He's been brawling his entire life. I wasn't surprised when he asked to join the family business. Not gonna lie I was hesitant. He has... Lots of pent up anger," Marco said in response to Hange, but he was looking at Levi, ruffling Eren's brown hair as Eren tried to shrug him off. 

Eren swatted his boss away and scoffed. "Don't tell him that. I was a kid, boss!"

Levi looked amused, a half smile tugging at his pale lips. "No need to be embarrassed; we were all children once," he said, accented tone almost kind and smooth with warmth as he spoke to Eren before he turned his sharp gaze to Marco a moment. "As for that promotion, I'm afraid I must insist on it. I'd like to deal directly with Shamrock for all future meetings," His tone had changed significantly, authoritative and without room for protest. He **would** deal with Eren, or they would not deal at all. One thin, dark brow rose in challenge as if he expected Marco to argue though he knew that the other gang leader could hardly afford to dissolve their still young alliance, especially over such a simple demand.

Marco raised his brows at Levi's very _direct_ approach. He swirled his drink around in his glass as he rubbed his chin, acting like he was thinking about the idea when it was what Marco had wanted from the start. "Well if Eren is alright with that. I don't see why he can't be the go between. I don't want to have to hunt for you in the pits every time I want to speak," Marco said, not backing down from Levi's challenge. 

"Is that okay," Eren said, looking between the men worriedly, "You know I just started with the family, Marco... I'm... I've never done _meetings_ and shit..." He bit his lip and stared down at his hands. Eren really didn't want to fuck up. 

Marco just laughed clapping a hand on Eren's shoulder. "I trust you Eren. And Levi **wants** you so you can't refuse. Accept it." He looked at Levi pointedly when he emphasized the word want.

Levi leaned back in his cushioned seat, looking satisfied and relaxed, thick lashed lids falling half closed as he folded his hands over his stomach. "Indeed I've taken quite a liking to you Shamrock. I do hope you won't mind spending more time with me," he murmured, slivers of dark silver trained on the young man once again, a soft Cheshire smile on his pale lips. Hange sucked her bottom lip intently to keep herself from speaking the subtext. It was so obvious that Eren had no idea just why Levi had taken a liking to him and she didn't want to spoil it. It would surely be more entertaining to let the young man figure it out on his own. His naivety was adorable, really.

"O-Of course sir. You've been very good to me. No way I'd refuse," Eren said, red tinting his tan skin from the alcohol as he rubbed the back of his neck and pulled at his tie. He didn't know if he could get used to wearing a tie all the time but it sounded like he would have to. 

"Levi," Marco said, clinking a ring on the glass of his cup as he stared at The Irishman with his usual carefree smiling face, "Just remember that Eren is **my** boy. He's part of the Bodt family. If he's our go between then any insult to him, by you or any of your organization, is a direct insult to me. Capisci?"

Levi chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he remained lax in his seat. "Is that a threat Marco?" He questioned, tone coloured with dangerous amusement. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before he continued, his slanted silver gaze pinning the other boss seated across from him next to Eren.

He waved a hand dismissively, "I suppose I can understand why you'd feel the need to threaten me over him, but I'll give you my word that he'll be well taken care of. It's not every day you come across such a pretty Shamrock. I'll take good care of him," he assured lightly, though there was sincerity in his words. "Somehow, I think if I should offend him, he'll have no fear in making me bleed for it himself."

Eren started to sputter in indignation as Marco began to laugh, lifting a hand to silence his companion.

"Levi, Levi, that wasn't a threat; that was a..." Marco rolled his hand in the air looking for the right word, "Reminder. Eren is a personal friend of mine. A friend who hasn't lived this life for very long." He leaned back in his chair, still perfectly comfortable as he relaxed into the leather and lifted his hand to order more drinks. "What kind of boss... No... What kind of **man** would I be if I threw my friend to the sharks without any kind of protection?" 

Marco took his new glass from the slutty waitress and sipped a large gulp of the burning liquid. "You wouldn't have to ask if I **was** threatening you," he said lightly, although there was meaning behind the words.

Levi chuckled again, "Ah, a reminder, is it? Then I should remind you that you sent him to me to begin with. Don't think I don't know what you had intended. We're allies now though. You got your way, now I'll have mine. If anyone should offend him, I'll allow Eren to decide the penance. He'll be under my protection as well. Anyone that disregards that will pay in flesh."

Levi shifted slightly in his seat, lifting one hand to look at his fingers, scowling at the blood still beneath his nails from the earlier fights. The touch of Hange's hand to his shoulder as she leaned in to speak to him pulled his attention from the men before him and his scrutiny of his fingernails. He inclined his head as she drew closer to speak into his ear. He stood and brushed the wrinkles from his clothing.

Marco just laughed in response. "Well, Eren it looks like you're one of the most protected men in the city," he said as he stood up as well to shake hands with Levi. 

Eren looked back and forth between the two men as a pout began to form on his pert little mouth. "You both know I can take care of myself right?" he grumbled as he stood alongside Marco.

"Yes yes, sweetling..." Marco said still chuckling.

Levi shook Marco's hand briefly before he took Eren's instead, thumb rubbing along the young man's knuckles lightly, almost affectionately. "Of course you can Shamrock, but it's never a bad thing to have someone you can trust watching your back," he said with a soft half smile. He held Eren's hand in his for a few seconds longer before he finally let go, stepping back and inclining his head as he accepted his jacket and hat from Hange. 

"I'm afraid I have other business to attend to, but I hope to see you soon Shamrock. Perhaps a dinner meeting would be agreeable," he said as he tilted his hat and raised a hand in farewell as his men fell in around him and Hange was at his side, leaning in to speak with him quietly as they left.

Marco watched Levi depart and quickly made the sign of the cross. He glanced at Eren and laughed once more. “Heaven help you, sweetling,” he said as he clapped Eren on the shoulder and then made his own departure. 

Eren stared at Levi’s empty seat, running his fingers over where the man had touched his hand causing odd tingles to shoot up and down his spine. _Heaven help him indeed_. He shook his head and quickly turned to follow Marco out of the pit.


	3. Good Eats, Great Company

Levi had returned home after the trip to the pits to one Jean Kirstein in his office, flanked by two of his own men and several of Levi's. He was there to beg an alliance just as the Bodt's had, but Kirstein could offer whatever he liked; it would not be the equivalent to what Marco had promised him. Kirstein did not have a certain clover in his pocket as Marco did. He was not happy to be turned down, but Levi hardly cared. The boy was foolish to threaten him when he refused.

It was perhaps a week later when he sent word to the Bodt's that he would like a meeting with his Shamrock. It'd been too damn long already. There was business to discuss, but that was hardly the reason he wished to see Eren. He wanted to speak to the young man again, to listen to his honest voice and see his bright smile, look into his brighter eyes. He wanted to know him. And he wanted Eren to know him in turn, which in and of itself was a strange revelation. It was Eren's blatant honesty that called to him, made him feel that the boy would be trustworthy, that he could let his guard down with him. He should not be so trusting; he knew better, but maybe it was time to let someone else in. It had been a long time...

Of course, that hardly meant he would spill all his secrets to the young bruiser immediately, but if Eren proved himself to be everything Levi thought he was, he knew it would eventually happen.

He was awaiting Eren's arrival at the hotel that was one of his own businesses, one that was exorbitant and beautifully decorated, successful and private, perfect for the dinner meeting he'd decided they would have for the evening. He'd had the roof restaurant closed for them, a private meal to be served on the starlit rooftop patio overlooking the exquisite cityscape below.

He heaved a sigh, leaning on the railing and looking out over the twinkling lights, idly swirling his red wine in the crystal glass as he waited, lost in thought and perhaps a tad nervous, though there was no way to tell from his stoic appearance. He was dressed much the same as he always was, though he had forgone the jacket and vest of his usual suit and was wearing a pair of suspenders over the deep burgundy of his long-sleeved button up shirt and dark trousers. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows and it was unbuttoned at the neckline to show off the pale column of Levi’s throat and the sharp protrusion of collarbones in a much more casual display.

Eren had been stressing about his dinner meeting with Levi since Marco gave him the information. Fancy dinners were even more out of his depth than meetings were. What if he used the wrong damn fork? What if he broke the expensive China? He may have gotten a promotion, but he still needed all the cash he could get to support his mom and his sister now that he was the man of the house.

When he got to the hotel, in the same expensive black suit that Marco had bought him before, Eren felt like he would throw up. He went to the front reception and told them who he was there for. The receptionist’s eyes widened and then she scurried to lead Eren to the roof where he would find Levi waiting for him.

Before Levi could turn around, Eren pulled his hands through his slick hair, making sure it was still in place, and straightened out his suit. He walked forward silently to lean on the railing beside Levi.

"It's beautiful," he said with awe, looking out over the city.

The shorter man turned his head to look at his guest, a little smile curving up the corner of pale lips, "Indeed, it is... But it's a deception. This city is far from beautiful. How have you been Eren?"

“I've been… Nervous. Don't wanna fuck up,” Eren said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. He snuck a side glance at the man beside him, feeling that same odd tingle under his skin whenever him and Levi were close.

Levi chuckled and shook his head a little. "You needn't be so concerned. I like you Eren. Even if you fuck up, I'm sure I can forgive you. Just relax. I want us to be friends. You can trust your friends, can't you?" he asked, watching the boy's nervous fidgeting sidelong beneath lowered lashes, admiring the attractive features.

Eren took a big breath of air and let it out then shook his stiff shoulders. "Okay, sir," Eren said, shooting a smile at Levi, "May I call you Levi, sir, while we are alone? First names are better if we are to be friends."

"Of course," Levi agreed, voice warm, "Would you like something to drink while dinner is being prepared? A pint perhaps?"

"Sure...," Eren said with a shrug, "You can't get me drunk though... Well until the business is sorted," he said jokingly. "I'm more of just a messenger anyway."

Levi gestured to the server that was standing rigidly silent by the door and the man nodded before disappearing to return with a pint of dark beer for Eren a few moments later, offering it to the young man just as silently and respectfully while Levi replied.

"Yes well, perhaps we should have the business over with now then before we eat. I'd like to get to know you better instead. Business is so boring, after all."

"Right," Eren said, taking his glass and walking to set it down on the table. He unbuttoned his suit jacket to retrieve the folder Marco gave him. "These are papers to assure you your forty percent, already signed by Marco," Eren said, pulling the white folder out of the inner pocket. "He told me that you would need to look these over. I can come back to see you once you've had time to read it with your lawyers." It was true that Levi would need to look it over, but he could just send them to Marco without Eren's involvement. Eren just wanted to assure his next meeting with the man although he didn't know why.

Levi followed Eren to the table, taking the offered folder from him and glancing through it briefly before setting it aside after the cursory glance, finding it was satisfactory. He would go over it in detail later, but for now, he was much more interested in his guest. "That will be fine. It shouldn't be more than a few days. You don't mind coming back to retrieve them?" he questioned, watching the young man. He moved to pull out the chair for Eren, gesturing to the offered seat and inclining his head, giving the other man a small smile.

Eren smiled back and took his seat, pulling the chair in roughly to get himself situated. "That _is_ kind of my job," Eren commented, giving Levi a funny look, confused why the man would be so worried Eren wouldn't come back. "I'm at your disposal for the foreseeable future. Marco said to make you happy. Although I don't really know how to do that," Eren added with a little frown, unsure of himself.

Levi’s smile broadened ever so slightly and his silver eyes glittered, reflecting the starlight as he watched Eren situating himself and self consciously fidgeting, frowning with uncertainty. It was rather endearing.

"I'm quite happy simply spending this time with you Eren. I'd like for you to enjoy it as well. As you can imagine, I don't make friends easily. In this business, trustworthy people are hard to come by. I've a reputation for my bluntness and honesty. I don't like to be lied to and I don't like to be crossed. It's refreshing to meet someone like you, who speaks immediately what seems to come to mind. I like that. And of course, it helps that you are easy on the eyes as well," the shorter Irishman spoke conversationally before taking a sip of his wine, watching Eren over the rim of his glass as he leaned back in his seat.

"L-L-Levi!" Eren stuttered immediately turning bright red at the man's compliment. He hid his hot face in his hands for a moment before he peeked through his fingers. "W-Well... If you think I'm good looking then you should see my Mom. I look exactly like her, except the eyes." He pulled his hands down although he knew his face was still red in order to drink some of his pint. "You act like I'm a dame," Eren said with confusion, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Ay, I bet your Ma's a fine bit, but it's you that I've taken a fancy to. Marco didn't warn you I'm bent as a crowbar?" the raven haired man questioned, humour in his tone as he set his glass back down and stared intently at Eren, a devilish grin tugging at his mouth. Eren was so naïve and it was so endearing. He had no idea what it was Levi wanted from him it seemed and it was going to be such a treat to teach him.

Eren cocked his head to the side for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. “That… Makes a lot of sense,” he said slowly, nodding his head as his face turned an even brighter shade of red. “Thank you… I think? I'm not sure we've known each other long enough for you to fancy me though.” He ducked his head in embarrassment, not sure what to do with this information.

Levi exhaled a chuckle, "It _was_ a compliment and there is plenty reason to fancy you Shamrock. You didn't feed me a complete load of shite in order to gain my favour and you didn't piss yourself in the ring with me. There's a fine line between respect and cowardice. You aren't a coward so the respect is mutual," he explained idly, leaning back and situating his cloth napkin in his lap as the servers brought their dinner and more drinks. Medium rare steak, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans with garlic and butter, hearty and simple and entirely planned by the short, dark-haired man. He figured that Eren would have simple tastes and likely he was nervous that someone of Levi's _status_ would have some kind of fancy tastes, but Levi was from Ireland where stew was an essential meal and potatoes were a staple. He hoped the meal would help Eren relax. The young man respected him, but he wanted more than that from Eren. He wanted the young man to want him, to not be nervous anymore. He wanted him to think himself equal. After all, if Levi had his way, he'd be keeping his Shamrock for a long while.

Eren gave Levi a disbelieving look before he was completely distracted by the food. He took a deep breath and licked his lips as his mouth started to water. "This looks delicious," Eren said, trying to slowly pick up his fork and take a taste of the potatoes. It took everything in his power not to shovel it in like he always did.

As the vegetable hit his tongue he groaned almost sexually, closing his eyes to savour the taste. "Don’t tell her but this might put my mom’s cooking to shame," he managed to say after he’d swallowed.

Levi cocked his head, watching Eren dig into the meal for several long seconds, ignoring the stir in his trousers at the lewd sounds the young man made. "I'm glad it's to your taste," he said with a smile before he plucked up his own utensils and began to eat.

He took a sip of his wine and glanced at Eren, "So why did you decide to join the business after so many years?"

Eren looked up with his mouth full of food and swallowed hard, hitting his chest to help it on its way down. He cleared his throat and said, "I needed the money to help with my family after my dad took off. I think I might've told you about that already. My sister is gonna go to school!" Eren said with a big smile, obviously proud, "I'm saving up for her."

"Ay, what's she going to school for?" Levi asked with interest. It was clear that Eren had pride and interest in what he was talking about and Levi wanted to know everything that brightened his Shamrock in such a way. He licked his lips, drinking in the lit up expression and attractive smile on the young man's bowed lips.

"She's gonna be a nurse," Eren said, smile pulling even wider. "She is the smartest person I know and always helped my dad work. He was a doctor...," he said, only losing his smile slightly before he continued, "I'm sure you'd like her. You should meet her someday if you'd like. We look nothing alike though since she's adopted. Name’s Mikasa Ackerman."

Levi's silver eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Eren said his sister's full name. It couldn't be coincidence... Ackerman was not a common name in this country, but he didn't say anything about it to Eren. At least, not yet.

"I'd be happy to meet her sometime Eren. Perhaps, another dinner without the pretense of business, hm?" he suggested instead, lowering his lashes and cocking a half smile at the young man, pushing the curiosity involving Eren's sister's name to the back of his mind. He'd have Hange look into it later.

"Yeah! If it's okay, you can come over to my mom’s house! She'd love to cook for you," Eren smiled brightly, bouncing with excitement. "I already told her about you and our fight. She said you shoulda knocked me harder than you did to punish me for fightin'. She don't like me doing that, see." Eren sat back and laughed, fully relaxed now that his belly was full and a pint of beer warmed his blood. He almost didn’t realize he’d just invited a mob boss to his home for dinner.

Levi chuckled and bobbed his head, "Certainly, I'd like to meet the woman that gave you such looks. Yer Ma sounds like a feisty one. Safe to assume you got her temper too?" He said with a broad, teasing smile, leaning back as the servers came to collect the dishes silently, setting another pint down for Eren and refilling Levi's wineglass before they melted back into the scenery once again.

Eren immediately grimaced. "I would advise not pissing her off. I don't think she'd care who you are. Beat ya with a wooden spoon that one." He shivered, obviously remembering something from his childhood then drank some more of his fresh beer. "Love her though. Do anythin' to see her smile."

Levi laughed again. "I bet she could. My gran could box better than I do from what I remember of my childhood."

Eren nodded with a laugh set his glass down and looked to Levi with a grin. "Thank you for the meal; it was very very good,” he said as he gestured to his empty plate, “One of the best I've ever had. You keep treating me to these nice things and I haven't done nothin' for ya in return."

Levi took another drink of the dark wine in his glass and hummed, watching Eren over the rim, considering his next response carefully. He set the glass down lightly and rolled the stem between his ringed thumb and forefinger. "I want to spoil you, though I'll admit I have other motives at heart. As long as you agree to keep seeing me for both business **and** pleasure, we'll call it even... For now."

Eren ducked his head although he kept smiling. "I sorta understand now what you want from me, sir." He wanted to sink into the floor as he said, "But I don't think I can please you... I haven't... I've never..." his voice trailed off as his cheeks burned, making him look like a cherry tomato.

Levi cocked his head, a crooked smirk quirking on his lips as he watched the boy turn colour, finding the reddening of his skin to be rather captivating. Eren was bloody beautiful. "Never fancied a buck with another fella? It's not so different when it comes down to it, though I doubt I'm as soft as the blades you'd be used to," he said, leaning forward and resting his forearms lightly on the table, heat smoldering in the mercury beneath dark hooded lashes as his gaze traced the young man's face appreciatively.

"No," Eren said, keeping his eyes lowered on his hands in his lap. "With anyone. Broad or fella," he said with a frown, fidgeting as he grew tenser and tenser. "Please don't laugh at me," he said, looking up in desperation. "I just never had the time or opportunity. Well that's a lie, I guess. Marco offered once... He's probably more bent than you... But we've been buds for ages and we were drunk and it was just so weird, so I chickened out and then it never came up again and now it's really embarrassing," Eren rambled on, waving his hands around wildly to explain himself.

Levi raised a hand to his mouth to muffle his chuckle and hide the lingering smile on his lips, clearing his throat to cover it up, his thin brows raised in amused disbelief. "There's no need to get so worked up Shamrock. From what I gather, you aren't exactly spurning my advances then? Just a little nervous you won't be any good at fucking," the elder male observed, tone low and accent heavy as he licked his lips.

"I’m not sure. I don't know if I'm bent, but I've never had any interest in girls though they are soft and smell good. The only ones I can talk to are my sister and my mom..." Eren continued to ramble, "I just... I always thought it'd be with someone I loved... But I didn't really think about whether or not I’d love a girl or a guy."

"Ay, if all I wanted from you was to get yer hole, I wouldn't have picked such a nice view for our meeting and spoiled you with dinner. I fancy more than just a quick tumble. Give me a little time to make you fall in love with me Shamrock. You won't be disappointed," Levi said sincerely, still watching Eren as he rambled awkwardly and fidgeted in his seat, the blush on his cheeks only seeming to spread further. He drained the last of his wine from the glass and held up one hand to dismiss the server that immediately stepped forward to refill it only to withdraw right away upon the signal.

"My gosh, Levi, I think you're gonna make my heart beat right out of my chest," Eren said, fanning himself with one hand while he picked up his glass to completely drain his beer, hoping that it would calm him down. "For what it's worth," he said, averting his gaze after finishing his drink, "I think you're very very pretty. Especially when yer kicking the shit outta people. I **still** don't know why you'd be interested in a nobody like me though."

"Pretty is it? I can't say I've been called pretty while pannin' 'em out before, but I s'pose I should be flattered," the older gang leader said, lolling his head to the side idly and grinning cheekily in the young man's direction, though the expression faded to something more serious, but still unexpectedly warm for a man with Levi's reputation.

"Everybody was a nobody once; all it takes is one person to recognize yer somebody. You caught my attention Eren and that makes you an important somebody to a whole bunch of nobodies. Or it will when word gets to spreading. No one in this damn country can keep their bloody gobs shut, but I'll watch your back for you if you'll let me. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes," Eren said, nodding his head vigorously. "Pretty wasn't the right word... I don't know. Couldn't take my eyes offa ya," Eren admitted, gaining more confidence as he spoke. "Ever since we met, I get this weird tingly feelin' under my skin whenever we are together. You make me feel all weird. Is that what it's like to fancy someone?"

Levi's smile returned, curling over his lips roguishly, "Pretty's fine enough, so long as you aren't offended to be beautiful in comparison. As for the queer feelings, that's how it always starts the first time. Tingling, sweating and tripping on your tongue. Just know, if you feel the need to gift me with flowers, I fancy violets," he said, finishing with a hint of teasing humour, though his eyes sparkled with affection as he watched his latest fancy and listened to him stumble over his words and feelings with endearing naivety.

Eren shook his head and frowned. "Oh nah. You're way more beautiful. With your grey eyes and black hair and white skin and how you can destroy anyone in the ring," Eren babbled away almost to himself, listing off all the things that he liked, "And you know how to wear a suit," Eren finished. He listened intently about the flowers although he was pretty sure Levi meant it as a joke. He wished he could get a notepad and pen to start writing all this shit down.

Levi was still smiling, pleased by the flattery, more so because Eren's compliments made him feel confident that his Shamrock was already attracted. "You don't look so bad in a suit yourself, but you need to get a few more. Perhaps on our next outing, you'd like to go shopping... Maybe out of town. I've some business to take care of in Los Angeles in a week or two if you'd care to accompany me," he offered. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have Eren accompany him on his business and they could spend the time between meetings, sightseeing and getting to know more about one another.

Eren's eyes widened at Levi's offer. "Um I don't know... I've never left the city before," Eren admitted, feeling even more like a young fool. "But, it would be nice to spend time with you... Without all the fancy stuff and ranks and shit."

"Yes. It would be nice to leave business expectations behind. Of course I'll keep you at my side during my meetings, but it would be good experience for you in your new standing anyway," and he didn't want to be too bold in saying that should their relationship progress as he'd like, that eventually Eren would be equal in their endeavors and the experience in how Levi did business would be essential for that future. But he didn't say because it would be disappointing if it did not happen and he didn't want to scare Eren away. He could be a patient man.

Eren sighed and sat back with a huff. "You're making me do a lot of things I never ever thought possible for me," Eren said with a laugh, giving Levi a strange look, like he thought the man to be mad to want Eren anywhere near him. "I guess I better start getting used to it since you’re so eager," Eren said with a smile. Even though he thought Levi was crazy, he couldn't help, but feel happy the man wanted Eren around. He **wanted** to be around the man. Probably more than he understood himself.

Levi's expression was genuinely pleased. "Ay, you best. If you're going to be my fella, you oughta expect the world," he said with a charming half smirk. Levi shifted slightly in his seat, folding his hands over his stomach in a relaxed pose. "Do you have any other plans for the evening? Is Marco expecting you back?"

"Your fella..." Eren repeated more to himself with a smile. He looked dazed a moment, lost in thought before he realized Levi’d asked him a question. "Marco had stuff to do so I'm a free man," Eren answered, cocking his head to the right.

The older man inclined his head, considering Eren's response. "Do you play billiards?" He questioned, deciding that he might as well find out if the young man had any interest in the activities he had planned for his own evening. He hadn't expected Eren to be free, but Levi found that he very much wouldn't mind spending some more time with his love interest if Eren would like to accompany him to his prior engagement.

"I have; it's a neat game. I'm shit at it," Eren said with a laugh. "I'm a lot better at darts. Especially when I've had a few. I swear I've better aim when drunk."

Levi chuckled, "I don't know anyone who's any good at it sober. I ask because I am supposed to meet some members of my group to play. We meet regularly. It's good for morale and I like to know my men. Would you like to accompany me? It's bound to be a bloody riot," he said, extending the invitation without hesitation.

Eren smiled widely as he nodded his head. "Marco does that too. It's always a good time." Leaning forward, Eren fidgeted in his seat. He really wanted to accept the invitation, but he was hesitant. "Sir..." Eren started, "I'm not so sure your boys would be keen on me being there..." A little frown graced his mouth, pouting his bottom lip in worry. "I don't wanna intrude and ruin your night with your group."

Levi waved a hand dismissively, "It'll be worse if you avoid them. You're going to be coming and going a lot in future. Have some confidence or the lot of them will eat you alive. Our groups are allies now; they'll have to smooth the wrinkles from their knickers sometime. Better sooner than later," he replied nonchalantly. "Besides, if any of them give you any guff, you got my permission to pop them right in their shite stuffed gobs."

A flicker of fire ran across Eren's eyes. "I'm not scared of ‘em! I just don't wanna ruin your night," he said crossing his arms and huffing, "I could take any of your boys in a rumble. I don't need your permission for that."

Levi laughed, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Ay, I've no doubt about that Shamrock. It's not a good night unless someone goes home bloody. You'd be a welcome addition to the party." He stood up, brushing off his clothing out of habit before stepping away from his seat to offer Eren a hand up, "Come play with me Shamrock."

Eren hesitated for only a moment before he grasped Levi's hand and used it to pull himself up. He tugged on Levi probably more than he needed to as an able-bodied young man, but he liked to feel the strength in Levi's compact musculature hidden beneath his suit. "Better be fun or I won't come out with you again," Eren said with a tease, not letting go of Levi's hand even though he no longer needed help standing up.

Levi shifted his hand in Eren's grip, weaving their fingers together and giving the young man's hand a squeeze. "You have my word. After all, I plan to spend a lot more time with you Shamrock," he said with a wink over his shoulder as he turned to lead the way off the rooftop.

The raven haired man kept a firm hold on Eren's hand as he tugged him to the elaborately decorated elevator. He stood next to him silently, a pleased half smile on his pale lips as he rubbed his thumb along the back of Eren's hand and remained silent as the numbers descended until they arrived at the below ground VIP car park.

Levi pulled a set of keys from his pants pocket as he guided Eren towards a sleek black vehicle, finally letting go of Eren's hand to open the passenger door for him.

"Oh my gosh," Eren said with a whistle as he got in the car and ran his hands over the upholstery. "This car is amazing," Eren almost yelled as Levi got in the driver’s seat, practically vibrating in his own seat.

Levi buckled up and palmed the steering wheel and gear shift, glancing sidelong at his passenger. "It's an import from Italy. A gift from an old friend. Do you fancy cars?"

He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot before coasting smoothly out of the underground parking lot and onto the street.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes," Eren squealed as he continued to fawn over the car. "Marco’s family has some nice ones too. I always wanted to be a mechanic actually." He made a few more noises as he continued to look through the entire car, not caring what Levi thought. "You gotta let me drive it sometime... You just gotta," Eren said, giving Levi the puppy dog eyes and practically begging the man as he lightly touched his shoulder; trying to be careful not to distract Levi too much while he was driving, but unable to contain his excitement.

Levi inclined his head a bit, glancing at Eren fully as he stopped at a lighted intersection just before the club district began. "I might be persuaded to let you," he said, his smile turning a tad devilish and spreading fully over his mouth. "Maybe you'll have your own someday."

Eren scoffed and hit the man hard on the arm. "Not funny. No way I'd ever be able to afford one of these babies." He petted the dash of the car, stars in his eyes, completely infatuated with Levi's vehicle. "I'd be happy just driving it once..." He stole a quick glance over at Levi, "Maybe twice." His mouth pulled up into a half smirk, hoping he'd be able to get his wish, and laid his head on the dash. "Mmmm... Just listen to this baby purr."

Levi chuckled and lifted his hand from the gearshift to ruffle the back of Eren's hair as the young man draped himself over the dash. "When is your birthday?" Maybe Eren couldn't afford a car, but the Irishman certainly could and he had said he wanted to spoil the boy.

"March thirtieth," Eren said absently, still absorbed by the car and nuzzling unconsciously into Levi's hand. When the realization hit him, he sat up and stared at Levi. "You ain't buying me no car," he commanded with a fair bit of force, "Fancy dinners is one thing, a car is something completely different."

Levi glanced away, hiding his smile, "I've no idea what gave you that impression. I'm allowed to want to know my love interest's birthday, aren't I?" He asked innocently, stroking his fingers through Eren's hair and ghosting them along the back of his neck just under his collar before he withdrew in order to shift gears, turning right onto a quiet street where a few restaurants were situated, most of which were closed for the evening.

"I won't accept it," Eren said, crossing his arms with a pout. "I'm saving up for a beaut of a beater I can fix up anyway." Eren sent a glance Levi's way and rubbed the back of his neck where Levi's fingers ghosted over his skin making it tingle. "As a present...You could help me fix it up when I can afford it... You gotta like cars too if you're driving something like this..." Eren blushed scarlet, embarrassed about asking the man to help him. What if Levi said no? What if he didn't like cars? He kept his eyes trained out the window, but the buildings were a blur to his unfocused eyes as he felt his heart beating in his throat waiting for Levi's answer

The older man's gaze flickered to Eren again briefly. "That sounds like fun. I do like cars. I own several, two of which I rebuilt myself when I was still back home. I know a good place to get parts at fair prices when you need them," he said as his eyes returned to the street and he pulled into the parking lot of the only pub nestled between all the restaurants. The Fox and the Feather was an Irish pub that offered Irish food and Irish liquor and was owned by none other than the Irishman himself, though he generally had Hange run it along with several other establishments across his territory. It was clean and cozy, all lacquered wood and stained glass with a large billiards room situated at the back of the establishment.

Eren beamed, happy that the man would like to help him with his car. He was now starting to get nervous about their destination as he viewed the quaint pub Levi was taking him to. He wasn't scared of Levi's men; he wanted them to like him, but Eren knew how deep group ties went. Eren would always be an outsider, and just that fact alone would feed animosity towards him. Fighting was no problem to him, but he didn't want to create problems for Levi.

Levi slid his arm around the back of Eren's seat and looked back over his own shoulder as he reversed into a parking spot, catching the boy's eye once he'd smoothly parked his vehicle in his usual reserved place. He gave Eren a crooked smile as he cut the engine and opened his door, slipping out and straightening his clothing once again, adjusting his rolled sleeves as he made his way around the hood to meet Eren on the other side.

Once Eren had joined him, he led the way to the side entrance where two tall and burly men stood on either side. Levi nodded to them both and they greeted him in kind though their gazes lingered on their boss' companion with sharp scrutiny, though they said nothing. One of them held the door open for the pair, letting it close behind them once they were inside and Levi lead Eren down the short dim lit corridor towards the sounds of raucous laughter and voices accompanied by the sharp clacks of pool balls and soft thumps of glasses being set on the bar.

Levi bumped his hip against Eren's idly, "If you ever need to find me and I'm not at my office or at home on a weekend, I'm generally here. This was one of the first places I took over when I first came to this country. It's like a taste of home."

"Well I'll try not to lose ya in the first place to have ta come lookin'," Eren said, looking around and taking in the cozy pub. He tried not to focus on the fact that mostly everyone in the pub stopped moving and became silent to stare at him. A lot of the stares were hostile.

Eren glanced at Levi, who seemed to be unconcerned, as he led the boy to the back of the bar where the billiards tables were set up. The room was packed with people Eren knew to be Levi's most inner circle.

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the lower ranks of his men as he and Eren passed through, the animosity and disapproval on their faces not going unnoticed, though he didn't say anything and seemed nonchalant outwardly. His silence spoke loud enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish slang:
> 
> Shite - Shit  
> Ay - yes/yeah  
> Blades - girls  
> Fancy - like/want  
> Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
> Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
> Bloody - a lot/very  
> Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
> Gob - mouth  
> Fella - man/boyfriend  
> Knickers - underwear


	4. Friendly Wagers

 

In the billiards room, a number of his most trusted and high ranked members of his group were gathered. Hange was leaning into Petra and murmuring into the redheaded woman's ear, making the shorter blush and giggle in response to whatever she was saying while Gunther and Eld shot a game of pool against Isabel and Farlan and Oluo poured drinks and served them whilst intermittently taking bets from others that were crowded into the room as well to watch the games and talk.

"Oi boss, what'd ya bring the brawlin' beanstalk here for?" Eld called, straightening up from his position at the pool table and chalking his cue idly, eyeing the young man in question with a sort of taunting interest.

Oluo was already scrambling to poor a couple pints of Guinness for the boss and his guest as Levi snorted. "A pint, what else?" Levi said in response.

"Yeah, a pint and a shag if he'd 'ave ya, eh Finny?" Hange called, her arm looped around the waist of the shorter woman at her side.

Eren blushed scarlet as the room roared with laughter at Hange's joke, but he would stand his ground with this lot. He would not crack under their teasing. "My ass is worth more than a pint," he argued, gesturing to his perfectly round buttocks displayed in sinfully tailored suit pants. "Levi's stuck wooing me like a broad," Eren said looking at Levi with a smile and a teasing shrug.

Hange cackled in response, "'Atta boy. Finny should be so lucky to woo such a pretty dame. And one that knows how to throw a punch at that," she crowed, winking at Eren, seemingly the most friendly of the bunch in the room. Most of the others chuckled, but there were a few that cast irritated glares in Eren's direction for having addressed their respected boss so casually when he hadn't, in their opinion, earned the right.

Oluo was one that seemed particularly miffed as he approached with the drinks, handing one to Levi immediately and very nearly spilling Eren's on the young man as he shoved it at him, an annoyed look on his face. "You oughta have more respect for the boss. He's the only reason you ain't been dead yet. Don't get a fat head just 'cause he took a shine to you. You ain't look like no lucky clover to me," he said gruffly, furrowing his brow and frowning.

Eren looked at the man then down at the specks of beer that splattered the nice suit that Marco used hard earned money to gift him. "Is that so?" Eren commented, his green eyes blazing in rage as he glared at the man. "I find it queer that someone so lowly ranked would be able to speak for their boss..." he trailed off sarcastically, gesturing to his host as he lifted his drink for a gulp and lowering once again. "The Irishman has made no mention of my manners, and until he does, I will remain as I am." Eren sat the beer down and stepped forward to stand toe to toe with the man, looking every bit the brawler thug ranked highly in the Bodt family that he was. No way he'd take any shit lying down and Levi _did_ give him permission to throw punches if words didn't work.

Oluo scowled and scoffed rudely. "Don't get cocky brat. Just 'cause the boss is overlooking your shitty manners don't mean the rest of us are going to. I oughta smack that smart mouth o' yours," he said, puffing his chest arrogantly.

There was some laughter from Hange and several others. Levi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking a hip and simply watching Eren square off with the older man.

Eren nodded his head. Stepping back, he silently removed his suit jacket, folding it carefully and then draping it over the back of a nearby empty chair. Next, he tore off his tie and laid it on top of his jacket, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt so that he could breathe.

Eren turned around, facing Levi's man once again as he started to roll up his white sleeves, grinning from ear to ear at a new challenge. "Try it," he said with his arms wide open, welcoming the first hit.

Oluo spluttered and gesticulated wildly when he bit his tongue and couldn't respond, immediately backing off, obviously not having expected the young man to take the challenge so easily.

Levi started to laugh. "Oi Oluo, shut your bloody useless gob and get back to your job. People look awful thirsty," he said, eyes shimmering with mirth at the display of the older man's cowardice. Several of the others laughed again as well and lifted their empty glasses.

"Yeah, leave the pretty clover alone before he gives you worse than a bitten tongue. You ain't seen him fight. I got better things to do than dig a grave tonight," Hange called, waving her own empty glass intently and giving Petra a squeeze around the waist.

"Aw c'mon!" Eren whined, pouting at Levi then Hange, "Let him hit me! I ain't have a good brawl since the ring with Levi." No one listened though as the man named Oluo went back to his job with a mouth full of blood. Eren crossed his arms with a scowl. "No fair," he huffed beside Levi.

The raven chuckled, "Don't pout Shamrock, Oluo's not worth your time. You want a challenge, you ought to piss off Annie. Only blade I know that holds her own in the ring against brutes three times her size," he said, gesturing to a tiny blonde woman that was standing by the dartboard, counting cash from the bet she'd won on the game of pool. She glanced up when she heard her name, her icy eyes traveling up and down Eren before a slow smile curled on her lips, but she didn't say anything and simply went back to her counting.

"Oi, don't sell me short Finny, I could hold my own 'gainst your Oona," Hange boasted, a bright smile on her mouth and brighter eyes, just barely visible over the rim of her round sunglasses.

"Yeah?" Eren said, perking up and looking over to inspect Annie. If Levi said she was a worthy opponent, then she must be. He moved past Levi and went directly to the small blonde. "Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger," he said, holding out his hand to the girl to introduce himself. "We should have a friendly scrap sometime. Do you have the same style as Levi? Using your opponent’s size against them? Or do you have a different way of taking down the big guys? I'm not very good at fighting people who use their weight against me," he rambled on with questions excitedly, always wanting to learn from different types of fighters.

Annie looked at the offered hand and then Eren's face, not taking his hand, but her smirk stayed curled on her lips. "My style is my own. You'll just have to wait and see in the ring. Maybe you'll learn something greenie. Can't have the boss' trick being some kinda wimp," she said, voice quiet and monotone, though there was a hint of mirth in her chilly blue eyes. She might just have some fun with the bright eyed brunette. He seemed way too damn honest and naïve in her opinion. It was no wonder the boss liked him so much.

While Eren introduced himself to the girl, Levi made his way over to the pool table where Eld clapped him on the back and offered him his cue. The others were watching and conversing, several of them glancing at Eren, gesturing and murmuring to one another, some amused, others annoyed. Levi rested the cue against the table a moment and set his pint on the lip of the table in order to slide his suspenders off his shoulders and unbutton his collared shirt , peeling it off and leaving himself in a white, formfitting tank top beneath, revealing a number of intricate Celtic tattoos on his biceps that disappeared beneath his shirt. He tossed his collared shirt at a chuckling Hange and took a long swig of his beer as Gunther racked up the balls on the table for their game.

Eren dropped his hand, uncaring about the slight as he continued his questions. "You're right. Next time I'm in the ring with your boss, I wanna get more than one hit down, but he's fucking slippery as all hell," Eren said with a laugh. "Oh man, I haven't met many dames that like to fight. I wonder if you've had a go with my sister already? She's been kicking my ass my whole life and is the best fighter I know other than your boss." When Eren mentioned Levi, he turned around to spot the man then for a moment went back to bugging Annie. His sentence died when he whipped his head back around to stare with mouth wide open at Levi who was now without his usual shirt. The last time Eren saw him like this was at the ring, but the sight of Levi relaxed and open, not covered in blood and looking fierce did strange things to the boy. Gulping, he whispered, "Well I'm completely fucked."

Annie let out a breathy chuckle and set a hand on Eren's shoulder, leaning in to speak to him as she followed his gaze. "Not yet, but you will be. The boss doesn't believe in doing things halfway," she murmured before she pulled away again. "Bring your sister around the ring sometime and I'll have a go with her," she said by way of farewell before she was off towards the bar to refill her own drink, leaving Eren staring at the raven across the room.

Levi bent, sinewy muscle twitching and shifting beneath milky inked skin as he aimed his cue to break. Hange looked around, catching Eren's eye and gesturing for him to join them.

Eren noticed Hange, and made his way towards them as he kept his eyes trained on Levi. When he got to the pair of women, Hange gave him a new pint and he downed it like water after being in the desert for weeks. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he said, "I think your boss is trying to kill me."

Hange grinned knowingly and Petra covered a giggle with her hand daintily, leaning against the taller woman. "Nah, it'd be no fun for him if you died. But he might be showin' off just a tad for ya. Didn't think you were into the fellas, but he's got some kinda fairy magic, Finny does," Hange said with a wicked grin, clapping Eren's shoulder roughly.

“Wasn’t into anyone, skirt or pants, but he’s different,” Eren said, trying to pry his eyes off the man. but unable to. “He explained tonight what he wanted from me and since then I can’t get him outta my head, so he probably is magic,” he explained with an exasperated sigh. Finally, he managed to look at Hange instead and asked, “Your boss normally into chumps like me?”

"Like you? I don't think he's ever had a boy like you. He's got shamrocks in his eyes. He'll take a cute boy for a toss when the fancy strikes, but you... Well, I think he wants you for more than a quick shag. He don't usually let anyone he don't like make him bleed," she said, glancing at the man in question, making eye contact over the felt covered table, waggling her brows over the frame of her dark glasses.

"He dared me to so I did," Eren said with a shrug, uncaring that he’d made the man bleed and probably not understanding its significance. No one was untouchable in the ring and Eren only fought because he thought rank wouldn't matter. "I hope he does want me for more than that like you say ‘cause he'll be disappointed otherwise."

Hange grinned at the young man and nodded, "So you did. He likes you more for it love. He ain't afraid to work for it, so don't be afraid to make him beg for your arse. Or your prick for that matter," she replied with a wink, shifting her dark glasses onto the top of her head with her free hand, the other subtly climbing up and down her girlfriend's side.

"She's right you know. I haven't seen him so ensnared. He's got it bad for you," Petra said lightly, her tone encouraging, obviously supportive in opposition to the majority of the group aside from Hange and a handful of others. The alliance was to their benefit in her opinion and the boss getting a fella he could keep was certainly a perk. God knew, Levi needed a lover he could trust.

"Yeah?" Eren asked, blushing brightly and smiling shyly at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I like him..." Eren admitted, "He's very sweet. Ain't no one treat me like he has. Too honest and brash for most."

"S'good to hear. You best not hurt him or your body'll never be found, just a forewarning," the taller woman said casually, though there was a dangerous glint in her cocoa eyes. Petra gave one nod of agreement, though her sweet smile remained on her lips.

"You just try your best to take care of him as good as he takes care of you and there won't be no problems," she said in a friendly tone.

Eren just shrugged at Hange's threat. "And I'd deserve it. Make sure to spit on wherever you leave me," he answered idly.

There was a whoop of loud cheers, some jeering and laughter as Levi grinned triumphantly and pocketed his portion of his winnings as Gunther scowled good naturedly. "You're too good boss. You could let us win once in awhile," he griped as he leaned his cue against the table and took up his beer.

Levi chuckled, "And where would the sport in that be? Ain't my fault you got shite aim. S'why you can't keep a broad on your prick for more than five minutes," he teased, laughing with the others as Gunther flushed and sputtered which only made the laughter louder.

"Ay, Gunther can't even practice 'cause he ain't as smooth as you with a cock eh boss, even when it's 'is own," Eld chuckled and nudged Levi before he looked over towards Eren and the two women, "How's your boy's aim?"

Eren's attention was turned to the man that he heard mention him. "Complete shit," he called as an answer for Levi with a laugh, "I'd rather save my pennies and bet on your boss to double em."

Eld laughed, "You'll get in the ring with 'im, but you're squeamish over a friendly game of pool, eh greenie?" he taunted while Levi turned to look at Eren, cue in one hand and his nearly finished pint in his other, bringing it to his lips as he raised a challenging brow at the young man.

Eren sighed as he set down his empty glass. Walking towards the men, Eren grabbed an unused pool cue to rub chalk on as he frowned. "At least in the ring I can go down swinging and keep some of my pride," Eren muttered with a pout as he stood beside Levi while his men racked the balls for a new game. "You breaking again?" Eren asked Levi.

“Nah, it's all yours love," the Irishman said with a roguish half smile, leaning on his cue as he watched Eren while Oluo came to retrieve his emptied glass and replaced it with another.

"Care to make a wager?"

Eren was about to grab the cue ball to line up his break shot, but paused at Levi's words. He raised his eyebrows and gave Levi a curious look, tossing the white ball up to catch in the air lazily. "What kind of wager? I'm not much of a gambler."

Levi hummed thoughtfully and lolled his head on one shoulder, silver gaze following the young man's motions. "If I win, you'll let me kiss you however I like and if you win..." he trailed off, raising a brow at Eren in question, "Whatever you want."

Eren stared wide eyed at Levi for a moment, before he burst out laughing, bending over and clutching his sides. It took him a few moments to get ahold of himself before he looked up at Levi, still giggling as he wiped tears from his eyes. He held out his hand for Levi to shake and said, "That's the kind of bet I like; one where I don't lose either way."

Levi's smile broadened and he shook Eren's hand, grip lingering perhaps a tad longer than was really necessary, the simmering heat in his smoldering mercury eyes flaring, pleased by the boy's laughter and his acceptance of the challenge. "Just to make it fair, since you say you're not so skilled at the game, I have to win in five shots or less or I forfeit, how's that?"

Eren rolled his eyes, turning from the man to finally line up his shot. "Sure, Mr. Big Shot. A win is a win to me no matter my opponents handicap," he said, setting down the ball and bending over the table with an arch of his back. Eren was competitive, so he was immediately serious about winning no matter his skill. He aimed his cue on his fingers as he stuck out his tongue in concentration before he struck the ball, sending the rest scattering across the table and some into the pockets.

"Solids," Eren remarked, chalking his cue once more before he moved to line up again, bending right in front of Levi. Eren wasn't really paying attention to how the position looked and ignored the chuckles around him as he sent another ball into the pocket.

Levi licked his lips, watching Eren as he bent to take his shots, the grip on his own cue tightening when the young man bent over right in front of him, giving him an entirely too tempting view of his pert backside. Hange whistled and several of the gathered group members snickered and nudged one another, making some lewd noises and jokes which Levi ignored entirely, eyes glued to the brunette. He shifted his weight as he felt his cock stir with interest in the confines of his trousers and he lifted his pint to his mouth for another long swig of the dark brew.

Eren was completely focused on the game and didn't notice the joke he was being made into, as he put two more balls in the pockets. He bounced on his toes, high off of playing well and smiled at Levi. "Eating your words yet?" he asked Levi tauntingly although he knew this wouldn't last. All the easy shots were made, so now the game would become a lot trickier.

Levi ran his tongue over his teeth, the look in his half lidded eyes completely predatory. "I suppose that depends on what you're going to ask for if you win Shamrock," he murmured huskily, cocking his head a little and running his gaze up and down Eren with obvious appreciation.

Eld nudged Gunther and chuckled, "Words ain't what the boss wants to be eatin’," he commented, watching the game that was overlaid with sexual tension so thick, it could likely be cut with a knife.

"I'm not sure yet," Eren said, eyes back on the table, scouting his next move. He frowned as he mapped out his choices and found that only a trick shot would do. He shifted the cue to his less dominant hand and practically draped himself across the table to try and slide the ball into the pocket. Inevitably, he missed. "Fuck," he swore, standing up and wanting to break the stick over his leg in frustration, but refrained. "Alright, here’s your shot," he said to Levi, standing back to lean against an empty chair and silently berate himself for missing. He hated losing.

Levi rubbed his jaw with one hand, a devilish half smirk curving his lips as he surveyed the table, "Three shots," he said confidently, chalking his cue before he bent to line up the first. Pale fingers spread over the crimson felt and he rested the cue tip on his thumb, lips pursing as his eyes narrowed and he pulled the cue back with his other hand before thrusting it forward in a swift motion, the harsh clack of the balls impacting rising through the suddenly quiet room. Three balls went into the pockets, bouncing off one another and banking off the sides, effectively putting him in a tie with Eren. He smirked as he straightened up and stepped around the table to line up the next shot, sinking another two.

On the third shot, he sank yet another two, but the white also went in and he growled his annoyance. It left him with only the black ball to sink, but he'd have to wait until his next turn to do so. He wanted to win that wager and he was irritated that he'd missed his chance. He _was_ eating his own words already. He hadn't made it in three shots though he technically still had two as long as Eren didn't take the game.

Eren stood up straight in triumph, grinning wildly at Levi's mistake. "Thought you were supposed to be a god at this," Eren teased, walking around the table excitedly, looking to line up a shot.

"Shut your gob brat. It's your fault for distracting me," Levi groused, though there was humour in his tone and in his heated gaze. He leaned on his cue again and drained half his Guinness from his glass. He licked his lips, waiting until Eren was bent over the table again before he leaned in over his back, pressing his half hard crotch to the young man's rear. "Keep teasing me my Shamrock... You're only making me want you more," he murmured lowly, breath stirring against the back of Eren's neck before he backed off as if nothing had happened while the group cat called and laughter rose once again, new bets being placed, most of which had nothing to do with the game of pool being played.

Eren immediately stood up straight, glaring at Levi as his face flushed heatedly from his cheeks down his neck. He wasn't really upset with the other man teasing him, but there was no way he could concentrate now that he’d felt Levi's body on his own.

"That's gotta be against the rules! He almost made me mess up! That's no fair," he barked to Hange, looking for someone to take his side.

The woman laughed heartily, "All's fair in love and war sweet pea. 'Sides, red looks good on ya," she called back, grinning brightly. Others agreed with her, raising their glasses while the still skeptical members scoffed and grumbled into their own.

A Cheshire grin curled over Levi's mouth and he shifted his grip on his cue innocently enough, lowering his lashes coyly as he watched the boy turn red and sputter indignantly. "I thought you were winning either way love. You getting cold feet?"

Eren scowled and grumbled to himself, not answering the man, as he walked around the table and situated himself furthest away from Levi. He did it purposely so that the man was denied the view of him bending over and he would see Levi coming if he tried to touch him again.

He lined up his cue and took a couple deep breaths before he tapped the cue ball, sending one of his last balls towards the pocket. It was about to go in, but then hit the side of the table last minute and veered just enough so it stopped just before dropping. "Fuck," Eren yelled, feeling his blood boil at the miss.

Levi chuckled and set his pint aside once again to circle the table, surveying the remaining balls. The best pocket to drop the black was the one blocked by Eren's ball and he hummed low in his throat as he considered how he would manage his own shot, considering another of Eren's balls was in the way of the cue ball. "Watch closely love, I'm about to win that kiss," he said cheekily as he leaned in to take his shot.

He hit the white low and the ball jumped, clearing the one in front of the black and rocketing the black to the pocket, bumping Eren's out of the way and dropping down the hole and Levi stood back with a cocky grin.

Eren sighed dramatically, but relaxed now that the game was over. His anger seeped out of him pretty quickly as he smiled back at Levi while the room hooted and hollered for their boss’ win. "Yeah, yeah. You win. I'm a man of my word, even if you _did_ cheat a little. You get your kiss if you want it," he said, setting his stick against the table and facing Levi square on, trying to swallow down his nerves and fear.

Levi handed off his cue to Eld and stepped closer to Eren, palming at the young man's hips and drawing him in. "Don't look so nervous Shamrock, it's only a kiss," he murmured lowly, leaning up, eyes alight with mischief and desire. His lips were only inches from Eren's when he swiftly changed course and pressed them against Eren's neck instead, open mouthed, tongue and teeth greedily marking the skin before he pulled away with a triumphant grin, winking at Eren.

Eren flinched hard when Levi went for his neck. He stood shocked as a hand went to feel the wetness at his neck as Levi backed away from him. He immediately started to whine, "B-but you said you wanted a k-kiss!"

"So I did, but I didn't say where I wanted to kiss you. Are you disappointed love?" Levi replied coyly, licking his lips and considering the taste of salt and spice that lingered in his mouth from the young man's skin. There was raucous laughter, whistles and comments from some of the group.

"Yes," Eren said defiantly, green eyes blazing with challenge, "But I guess I didn't want my first real kiss to be in front of all your goons anyway," he said with a sniff before he sauntered past Levi to head to the bathroom, snubbing he man with a tilt of his chin.

Eren found the men's room, and stood in front of the mirror, bending over to splash water on his hot face. He was embarrassed, aroused, angry, happy, and a large mixture of emotions he couldn't even put a name to. He was sure of it now; Levi was trying to kill him by making his heart beat out of his chest.

The boy sighed as he stared at his wet and still hot face in the mirror. "Get it together, Jaeger," he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish slang:
> 
> Shite - Shit  
> Ay - yes/yeah  
> Blades - girls  
> Fancy - like/want  
> Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
> Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
> Bloody - a lot/very  
> Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
> Gob - mouth  
> Fella - man/boyfriend  
> Knickers - underwear


	5. What's in a Kiss

While Eren was in the bathroom, shots were poured and Levi downed perhaps three or four in quick succession before he excused himself to go to the bathroom as well, though it was only an excuse to search out his wayward Shamrock. His pale cheeks were a tad rosy from the quick influx of liquor and the still simmering lust in his gut as he slipped into the bathroom, leaning back against the door and locking it behind him. He smirked at Eren as he took in the flushed and obviously off balanced younger male.

Eren turned around when he heard the door opened and saw Levi standing in the bathroom, looking sort of unsteady on his feet. The man had his usual scowl, but the red tint in his cheeks made Eren suspect Levi was a tad drunk. "L-Levi? Are you alright?," Eren asked, reaching out for the man with concern.

Levi's eyes shifted, the white flecks in the mercury of his irises dancing as his pupils dilated and he let Eren approach him before he reached out and yanked him closer, turning him and pressing him up against the closed door with a soft thump. "I'm just fine Shamrock, are you? Still disappointed about that kiss? My goons aren't here now if you'd like me to make it up to you," he murmured, voice low and sultry as he stepped further into Eren's space, the smirk still tugging at his lips.

Eren let out a tiny squeak and then froze where he was pressed up against the door. Levi was so close to Eren now, closer than he ever had been before. He was able to smell the man's scent and see flecks of blue in his grey eyes. Leaning his head against the door, Eren said with a voice he hoped was seductive, "You disappointed and embarrassed me. Why should I grant you a kiss now? Hange told me I should make you work for it." He licked his lips as he felt Levi's eyes watching his mouth.

Levi grumbled, "Bloody hell... Manky git ought to keep her fat gob shut." His gaze flickered from Eren's mouth to his pretty shamrock eyes instead, licking his lips unconsciously. "What do you want for it?"

Leaning so close their lips were almost touching, Eren puffed hot breaths over Levi's lips. "I don't know," Eren whispered, still not making contact. He nosed his way across Levi's cheek and made it to the man's ear. "Do you want it? My kiss?"

"Love, I want to eat chips out of your knickers, of course I want a bloody kiss," the Irishman breathed huskily, tilting his head a little as his eyelids drooped half closed, hands massaging at the young man's hips appreciatively and he pressed his hips flush against Eren's, his now full erection straining against his trousers and certainly felt through the material separating the two of them.

When Levi's hips met Eren's, he gasped and fell forward, burying his face in the man's neck as he gasped for air. "Jesus," Eren groaned, into the delicate skin behind Levi's ear as he inhaled the man's smell even more, almost feeling drunk on the scent. "What if I... What if I don't let you kiss me?" asked Eren, still hiding from Levi's molten gaze.

Levi smelled like autumn, like early morning frost thawing on the freshly fallen leaves, almost sweet, but earthy in an entirely masculine and intoxicating manner. He smelled like the onset of winter, but he was far from cold to the touch. He growled lowly in response to Eren's words, rolling his hips against the brunette's, his hands firmly holding Eren's as he rutted against them. "You're a right bloody tease, you know that?" he murmured gutturally, "If you won't let me taste your lips, I'll put my mouth somewhere else. You've no idea the things I want to do to you Shamrock."

"I don’t... Hah... I don't wanna be a cute boy you have... Have a toss with then never see again..." Eren said, leaning back so that his green eyes could meet grey, showing hot arousal in the mossy depths. He was unable to stop the roll of his hips as he pushed back against Levi. "I-I... I can't..." Eren stuttered as his voice cracked, his body, heart, and mind at war with different wants.

Levi let out a harsh breath, "Didn't I say I wanted more than a quick buck? I fancy you far more than any cute trick that's had the pleasure of my company a night or two Eren. Do you think I spoil all my passing fancies the way I want to spoil you?" His voice was low, deep and thick and honeyed with his accent. His cock throbbed in his trousers and he'd had quite enough. If Eren needed more than words, he'd just have to show him.

"Fuck," Eren yelled, rushing forward and in a sudden burst of bravery, capturing Levi's lips with his own, giving in to his largest desire. He wanted to believe Levi's words, that this meant something and he wouldn't be left behind after the man got what he wanted. The kiss was only a swift press before he leaned back with his eyes closed, breathing hard. "There, you got my first kiss in a fucking bathroom!" he said almost angrily, not really knowing what to do now.

Levi groaned. "What was that? That was hardly a bloody kiss to write home about. This is how it's done, you silly git," he griped as he slid his hands up Eren's sides, one continuing further to cup Eren's jaw and guide his mouth down where Levi could reach it, pressing up into it and slanting soft lips over Eren's with light pressure. He coaxed the boy's slack lips open and teased his tongue along the plump flesh of his bottom lip, eyes closing as he savoured the taste of Eren's mouth, wholly fascinated by how easily he could forget where they were while he was devouring the young man's first kisses.

Eren was frozen, unsure what to do as Levi gently moved against his loose and malleable mouth. He could taste the liquor on Levi's tongue when the man delved inside, and soon enough his own eyes were closing as his lips began to respond to Levi's. The kiss instantly became more aggressive as Levi explored Eren's mouth, forcing Eren to make desperate whimpers and lift his hands to grip the man's suspenders to steady himself. He had always thought it was silly when people talked about kisses making their knees weak but now that he was experiencing it first hand, he understood what they meant.

Levi hummed appreciatively into the kiss and let his hands roam, through Eren's hair, along his jaw, ghosting over his shoulders and down his sides, mapping out the dips and curves of the brunette's body. Instinct and attraction led the motions as he pressed Eren back against the closed door and palmed at his hips and thighs while he kissed him, exploring Eren's mouth with his tongue boldly. He wanted to touch him more. He wanted to feel the softness of honeyed skin and see if the rest of Eren blushed as prettily as his cheeks did. So consumed was he, he forgot where exactly they were and his intentions to keep things slow between them; he was supposed to be making Eren fall for him.

Eren was starting to become dizzy, unsure of how he was supposed to breathe as the kiss became suffocating. He pulled back to gasp for air, but Levi instantly followed, not giving the inexperienced youth a chance to breathe, capturing Eren in a fierce lip lock once again. 

Eren whined into the kiss as he opened his eyes, gently pushing on Levi's chest to get some space. He was being crushed against the door and he wasn't sure he liked where Levi's hands were roaming; he'd never been touched like this before. It felt good, amazingly good, but it also scared him at the same time. Levi needed to slow down.

Levi pulled back from the kiss enough to allow Eren to breathe and nipped at his lips once, twice before he was nibbling along the younger male's neck towards the earlier marking he'd left while his hands crept back to grope at Eren's ass. He had every intention of easing up on the young man, but maybe just a little more before Eren got too shy again. And of course, Eren's ass felt as nice as it looked.

“Ah,” Eren gasped quietly, arching his back as Levi squeezed his ass. He felt as if he was losing control, swept away by Levi’s burning desire and intoxicated from his smell. But no matter how much Eren wanted Levi, being this intimate with someone else was entirely new to him and his discomfort was making itself known by the shiver that went up and down his spine.

Levi’s teeth sunk in a tad more harshly against Eren's collar at the sound and Levi pulled their hips to rub together, forcing him to stifle a low groan of appreciation for the much desired friction. Levi’s accent was heavy as he murmured encouragement to his partner, easily forgetting why he was supposed to be slowing down, not speeding up. How was he supposed to restrain himself when his Shamrock was seemingly so responsive and so bloody lovely?

Eren flinched as he felt the sharp bite of Levi’s teeth, bringing him out his aroused daze. “Levi,” he said, his voice filled with apprehension, “Let’s… Let’s slow down…please… I… I can't...” But it seemed that Levi wasn't listening; too occupied with biting Eren's neck and whispering in a heavy accent. 

Levi’s hands slipped up the small of Eren's back under his shirt, lingering only a minute or two before they were sneaking beneath the fabric of the young man's trousers to palm eagerly at the smooth fleshy plumpness beneath, using the grip to pull Eren's hips firmly against his own. 

Eren’s body immediately went rigid and the inexperienced brawler fell into a fight or flight panic as Levi pushed way past Eren’s comfort zone by reaching into his pants. Reacting completely on instinct, Eren yelled, “No!” then pushed Levi away from him with all his strength and swung his fist wildly, not even feeling its connection with Levi's cheek as he whipped around to unlock the door and flee from the bathroom. 

He didn't acknowledge any of Levi's gang as he ran through the bar, wanting to get away as fast as possible with his heart pounding and racing a mile a minute. God, he was so stupid. Of course Levi only wanted to get in his pants. Eren should have never let him go that far. Levi had just told Eren that he liked the kid that day. Maybe Eren **was** a cheap trick? The thought made tears of anger and sadness fall down his face as he exited the bar and jogged down the street to catch a cab home. 

Levi blinked stars from his vision and shifted his jaw as throbbing bolts of pain radiated through his face. Damn, his Shamrock had one hell of a right hook. He could taste blood and he moved to the sink to spit a mouthful of bloody saliva into the otherwise clean porcelain basin. He supposed he should have heeded the young man's warnings, probably should have expected the hit, but he'd been so drunk and it had nothing to do with the liquor he'd consumed. He couldn't be angry, couldn't fault Eren, after all, he'd made clear that the brunette had every right to use violence if anyone offended him and Levi wasn't excluded from that bit of the agreement anymore than his subordinates. 

He rinsed his mouth and the sink out and looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was a darkening under the flesh where Eren's fist had struck him, telltale bruising that would set in before the morning accompanied by the ache left in its wake. He dried his face and hands before running his fingers through the longer strands of his undercut and heaved a hefty sigh. "You bloody well fucked that one up didn't you mate," he accused his reflection. 

He'd have to make it up to his Shamrock. He didn't mind taking responsibility, was willing to do whatever he would have to to regain Eren's trust and favour because despite his fuck up, he didn't just want to have the boy for a toss. It seemed every moment he spent with Eren only made him want to spend more with him. He wondered what kind of flowers Eren liked as he made his way out of the bathroom and out of his own bar, ignoring the questions and taunting jeers from his group members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish slang:
> 
> Shite - Shit  
> Ay - yes/yeah  
> Blades - girls  
> Fancy - like/want  
> Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
> Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
> Bloody - a lot/very  
> Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
> Gob - mouth  
> Fella - man/boyfriend  
> Knickers - underwear  
> Manky Git- Essentially a shithead  
> Git- dumb/idiot, etc  
> I want to eat chips out of your knickers- Give Oral sex  
> Mate- friend


	6. Amending Wayward Wants

Levi hissed lowly as he pressed his fingers to the purplish flesh along his cheek and bruising under his eye as he stared into his reflection once again. It'd been two days since he'd gotten carried away at the bar and Eren had fled. He was trying to be patient, but already he wanted to see him again. He wanted to kiss him again, though he hoped he wouldn't receive more bruises for his efforts, not that it would matter if Eren never spoke to him again.

He called Hange once he'd finished getting ready for the day, and had her settle the morning affairs in his stead as he had other things he most certainly needed to do. He hoped it had been enough time since he'd last seen Eren. He needed to make amends, so that he could see him again. He had a meeting with his lawyer later in the afternoon and though he could send the papers back to Marco without Eren's assistance, it was a perfect excuse to see him. He just had to apologize first.

He went to a little flower shop and began his search for what he hoped would be a decent start in gaining the younger man's forgiveness. The elderly woman that owned the shop followed him about, speaking with an accent that reminded him fondly of his gran back home and he found it easier to respond to her inquiries than he might have anyone else. 

It was probably at least an hour before he found exactly what he was looking for. Flowering Shamrocks, simple but pretty with the smattering of star shaped white blossoms tucked between the seemingly delicate, vaguely heart shaped leaves of the plant so similar to the colour of Eren's eyes. The elderly woman wrapped the potted plant in transparent cellophane and paper with a silver ribbon and a little card on which only two words were written, _Forgive me_. He didn't sign the card, but he was certain Eren would know whom had sent the bouquet.

***

It was evening as Eren walked through the Bodt estate, making his way to Marco after being summoned by his boss. His feet dragged as he kept his eyes on the ground, dreading what orders he would be given. It was his job to interact with The Irishman for the Bodt family, but Eren was unsure if he could continue his assignment after what had happened. Would Marco be angry if he declined to do what he was told?

Eren bit his lip and sighed, noticing that his feet had carried him to the mahogany double doors to Marco’s office. He took a deep breath, knocked, then opened the doors to slip in, seeing his friend at his large desk and giving Marco a small smile. 

Marco looked up from his papers and was about to greet Eren warmly when he noticed the dejected look on Eren's face. Eren had been this way for a couple of days now; gloomy instead of his bright and exuberant self. It bothered Marco, unhappy that Eren was unhappy and beginning to make him regret his decision to involve Eren with Levi. 

“Eren,” Marco said, picking up his papers to tap on the desk and put away, “Come in and sit. We have things to discuss.”

Eren frowned, but did what he was told, moving to sit rigidly in one of the leather chairs. “What kind of things?” Eren asked, already knowing the answer. 

“What happened during your meeting with Levi?” Marco inquired, getting straight to the point. 

Eren grimaced then sighed, keeping his eyes on his hands that were gripping the material of his trousers. “It doesn't really matter what happened, but I think you should find a replacement for this job.”

Marco frowned, his lips pressed into a straight line as he observed Eren's behaviour. “Is that so? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Do I need to remind Levi of our agreement? That you were to be treated with respect as my retainer?” 

Eren sighed, slumping back into his chair. “No it's fine. We need this alliance. My feelings aren't worth threatening our new allies.” 

Marco nodded slowly. It was true. The Bodt family needed this alliance. But Marco still felt the need to defend his friend. 

Frowning, Marco opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a potted plant. Clovers. “Levi requested that you receive this along with a request for another meeting,” Marco said, pushing it towards Eren for the other man to take. 

Eren frowned, leaning forward to grab the plant and inspect it. “Hmm,” he hummed as his brows furrowed. The plant was beautiful and the gesture was almost enough to make Eren smile. Except that Eren was stubborn and this was not enough. _Forgive me_ the card read. “Fat chance,” Eren growled to himself even though he already knew where he would place the plant in his room. 

The room was silent for a few moments before Marco finally spoke. “I won't ask what happened, but someone needs to meet with The Irishman to settle our deal,” Marco said slowly, watching Eren inspect the gift.

Eren scoffed. “You’re gonna have to find someone else boss. I'm too angry to stay calm and I don't want to fuck up our agreement.” 

“So be it,” Marco said with a nod. One of his other subordinates would have to do the job. It shouldn't be a problem since Levi knew he was in the wrong in the first place. Hopefully Eren's sunny personality would bounce back quickly.

***

Levi glared darkly at the young man that stood fidgeting before his desk. He simply stared at the youth, obviously making him more uncomfortable the longer the silence stretched and the cold winter eyes watched him with such viciousness.

Levi was thinking. About Eren whom should have been standing in front of him instead of this poor excuse for a replacement. And he was thinking about all the things he knew about Eren.

Eren was bright, unexpectedly shy and easily embarrassed, quick to temper and brutally, refreshingly honest. His absence meant Eren was still angry with him and his first attempt at an apology had clearly not been enough. 

That brought him to his next train of thought. What was Eren interested in? He had a fierce interest in fighting in the ring, a mother and sister he adored, was proud to be providing for. He had good taste in food, wasn't terrible at billiards, but wasn't particularly skilled either. He was too honest to cheat and he could give as good as he got in verbal warfare and he liked fine automobiles. Hm...

Unable to bear the silent scrutiny, the stand-in from the Bodt family began to sweat and started to speak nervously while he made as if to seat himself in one of the high backed leather seats in front of Levi's desk. "Uh Irishman, sir, Mr. Bodt sent me f--" His stammering came to an abrupt halt when Levi held up one pale hand, a delicate dark brow arched, those frigid eyes stilling the young man in his place awkwardly suspended between sitting and standing.

"No. **You** don't talk to me, you don't move and you certainly don't plop your fat ass on my bloody chair. I am not happy. You are not who I wanted to see. You just bloody well stand there and breathe... _quietly_ before I forget why I'm not supposed to leave a smoking hole between your bloody eyes and send you back to Bodt in a barrel," Levi threatened, tone dangerous and intent. The young man gulped and jerked upright, fighting to remain rigidly still and silent as he perspired profusely. Levi snorted angrily and stood up, pulling his right desk drawer open and retrieving the envelope of legal documents before coming around the side of his desk to offer it jerkily to the younger man. 

The Bodt replacement didn't immediately reach to receive the documents and Levi growled, baring his teeth, "Christ, are you daft? Take the bloody papers. It's what you came for you dolt!" waiting impatiently for the terrified kid to take the envelope with trembling hands. The young man drew it against his chest as quickly as possible as if he expected Levi to reach out and strangle him for taking it. The Irishman only huffed a harsh sigh. "Tell Bodt that until my Shamrock agrees to see me, he best not send any more replacements and come himself if we've business. I'd rather not watch his men piss themselves and ruin my bloody rug," he paused, staring pointedly at the young man that was _still_ fucking standing there unmoving, "Oh for the love Dublin, bugger off would you!"

Once the young man tore away from his office, Levi sat back in his chair and slouched down into the plush leather, rubbing his fingers over his forehead and temples as his head throbbed, sulking as he considered his next move in gaining Eren's forgiveness, running through his lists again in his head... Repeatedly until he had an idea. His Shamrock didn't want to see him and flowers weren't enough, perhaps something a little grander and less selfish might be in order. A more genuine and personal apology that proved to Eren he'd been listening and hadn't simply been humouring him to get what he wanted.

The Bodt recruit arrived back at Marco's office pale, soaked in sweat and panting, looking haunted as if he'd seen death and managed to run from it.

***

Levi hummed to himself, pleased with what he'd decided to do in order to at least maybe get Eren to agree to see him, eventually, _hopefully_. He shook his head, refusing to dwell on the possibility that Eren might not accept his apology, that he many never gain the young man's forgiveness. It seemed like such a silly thing to have destroyed their budding relationship; he'd only groped him a little, but Eren wasn't of his usual sort and he should have known how upsetting that sort of transgression would be to him. Eren was honest and Levi had painted himself a liar with his overzealous actions. 

A man in a dark navy suit got out of the sleek vehicle that belonged to their boss, having parked it in the cracked driveway of Eren Jaeger's home. Another car pulled up at the curb and sat idling as the first driver made his way to the door and knocked brusquely while reaching into the fold of his blazer and pulling out a plain yet elegant envelope from within, addressed only with a gold outline of a delicately designed shamrock. He waited silently, glancing about curiously, holding the envelope and the car keys in his hands, counting seconds in his head carefully so as not to knock again too soon, or too late as Levi had instructed.

Carla Jaeger was in the kitchen, bent over to place a rhubarb pie in the oven when she heard a knock at the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, glancing at the clock then wiping her hands on her apron, not expecting to see Mrs. Fox until later this evening. She had planned on cooking most of the day to cheer her boy up. Eren had not been himself this week and it broke her heart to see him so down when he was usually so cheerful. 

"Coming," she called as she left the kitchen and walked through the living room to open the front door. "Yes?" she asked, looking up at the man on her porch and noticing the two fancy cars parked in front of her house.

The man straightened his posture stiffly when the door opened to reveal the lovely woman that was Eren's mother. He cleared his throat before he spoke politely, "Sorry to disturb you ma'am. I've very important business with Eren Jaeger, if he's present. In the event he's not at home, I've been instructed to leave these in your possession and you'll see that he gets them." He offered the letter and the keys to the woman, ingrained propriety and respect evident in his movements and tone.

"Oh! Are you one of Eren's friends?" Carla asked with a smile. "Eren hasn't been feeling well so he's upstairs sleeping. I'll let him know you dropped by," Carla said as she took the items from the stranger, "I want him to get his rest, so if it's okay with you, I'll just hold on to these until he's up."

The suited man inclined his head politely as he handed the items over, accepting her words. "Thank you and good day ma'am, sorry for the disturbance," he bid with a tip of his hat before he turned and stepped down from the porch. He walked briskly to the passenger side of the idling second car. As soon as the door closed behind him, the car pulled away from the curb and disappeared down the street, leaving Levi's expensive imported automobile in the driveway of the modest home.

Humming to herself, Carla placed the envelope on the kitchen table as she cleaned up the kitchen from the pie preparation. It wasn't long before the timer went off and the smell of the dessert wafted through the house. Carla let it cool for a while before she cut Eren a piece and put it on a tray along with the envelope and key to bring to her baby. Eating in bed was a privilege Carla afforded every so often, and was sure that this would cheer Eren up. 

She went upstairs and knocked once as she let herself into Eren's room. "Eren, sweetie! I have a treat for you," Carla said to the mound of blankets on Eren's tiny bed, knowing that her son was buried beneath. 

Stirring from the depths of his warm nest, Eren poked his head out at the smell of pie. He sat up and gave his mom a small smile, accepting the tray. "Thank you, Ma," he said, genuinely grateful for her concern. 

"Mm don't worry about it. Some friends of yours dropped by as well and gave me that envelope to give to you," she said before she bent over and kissed his forehead. "There's more pie downstairs if you’re still hungry, but don't spoil your appetite for dinner and make sure you leave a piece for Mikasa," she said, then left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

"Friends?" Eren said in confusion, looking at the envelope. "Marco maybe?" he wondered as he picked it up and turned it over. 

The gold clover insignia instantly made Eren sigh in exasperation. Levi hadn't given up yet it seemed. He pondered just throwing it out without reading it, but his curiosity got the better of him and he carefully opened the letter without tearing the paper.

The letter was a page, folded in three with three tickets to the grand circus that came to the city every so often tucked between the folds, that fell into Eren's lap when he unfolded the correspondence. The handwriting was slanted, the loops thin, but it was pretty, sharp, but soft somehow, conveying Levi's earnest apology.

_Eren,_

_I hope this finds you well. I know you don't want to see me. You're still angry with me as you've right to be. You must think I lied to you and for that I am truly sorry. I meant what I said Shamrock; I just got carried away and ended up frightening you like an ass. You were right to set me straight. I don't think I've seen this shade of purple on my face since I was back home in Ireland._

_I want to see you, but I don't get that choice anymore, do I? It's up to you if you would see me. I understand that the flowers weren't enough and it dawned on me that I'd sent them to soothe myself when I should have been thinking what would make you happiest. I think I understand now Shamrock._

_Take your mother and your sister to the circus and dinner on me. Enjoy yourselves. I've even sent my car for you to drive. You did say you wanted to sometime; I never did say I had to be in it with you when you did. Before you get upset, I'm not gifting it to you, but loaning it to you until you return it to me yourself. I imagine you're the sort that pays your debts so you'll definitely return it to me sometime, when that will be is up to you._

_Until then,_

_Levi_

Eren read over the letter a few times before a smile formed on his lips. He collected the tickets and pulled the letter to his chest. _Maybe Levi deserves a second chance,_ he thought as he looked at the potted plant on the window sill. 

Jumping up, Eren immediately snapped into action, running down the hall to the bathroom and having a quick shower to scrub his body clean. It was only a few minutes before he was back in his room throwing on a black pair of slacks and a grey shirt. 

He ran downstairs, almost bowling over his mother when she came to see what all the ruckus was about. "Hey ma thanks for the pie I love you I gotta go bye," Eren said, kissing her cheek and flashing her a large smile as he dashed out of the house. 

Carla put a hand to her chest to calm her startled heart then smiled. She knew her pie was exactly what he’d needed to feel better. 

Eren jumped in Levi's car and paused for a moment, realizing that he was about to drive the car of his dreams. He shook his head to focus back on his task; he could drool over the car later. Eren peeled out of the driveway, his destination was the first place he’d met Levi; the Irishman's headquarters. 

It didn't take long to get there before he parked the car out front and ran up the steps, not even acknowledging the guards posted at the front door. He would fight his way in if need be; not like he hadn't done it before.

None of the guards moved to stop Eren, under direct orders to always allow the young man in until otherwise ordered by their boss. The two men stationed outside of Levi's office were the two that had delivered the vehicle and message earlier that day and the one that had spoken to Eren's mother smiled ever so slightly as the young man approached and he reached to open the door for Eren without a word. 

At the sound of the door opening, Levi looked up from the documents he'd been looking over, comparing ledgers to the most recent inventories for various businesses, both legal and not so legal. He blinked and blinked again, completely blindsided by the sudden appearance of the young man he'd been thinking about for days. He had been sure Eren wouldn't come to him so soon and he worried that maybe this was Eren returning the car immediately because he had no intention of accepting Levi's apology. "Shamrock... I hadn't expected to be seeing you so soon," he murmured in quiet greeting, not wanting to assume or make presumptions about Eren's arrival, his mercury eyes following Eren's movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish slang:
> 
> Shite - Shit  
> Ay - yes/yeah  
> Blades - girls  
> Fancy - like/want  
> Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
> Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
> Bloody - a lot/very  
> Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
> Gob - mouth  
> Fella - man/boyfriend  
> Knickers - underwear  
> Manky Git- Essentially a shithead  
> Git- dumb/idiot, etc  
> I want to eat chips out of your knickers- Give Oral sex  
> Mate- friend  
> Bugger off- fuck off


	7. European Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhh
> 
> Here's an update! I (Teapot) was supposed to post it last night but I did not. So you get it now! Wooo! 
> 
> Even though I am out of the hospital it is now the Holiday Season! Xander and I have been busy with family and stuff so please be patient about our updates. We might have something planned for the holidays to gift our readers, but you all will have to wait until the end of the month for that. Enjoy!

"Hi," Eren said, shyly, face red as he looked down, fingers twisting the tickets in his hand, "Um... sorry to bother you... I can come back if you're busy?" Eren lifted his gaze for a quick glance then returned it to the floor, still fidgeting under Levi's stare.

Levi tilted his head a little, lowering his lashes, the purplish bruising along his cheek and under his left eye discolouring his pale face with blatant contrast. "No, that's alright. I always have time for you Shamrock," he replied, shuffling the papers in his hands and settling them between the pages of the ledger as he closed it and folded his hands over it, ignoring the desire he had to touch Eren. "What can I do for you Eren?"

"Well... um... you know I... I..." Eren babbled, forgetting everything he had planned on saying to the man, his mind drawing a blank now that he was in the same room. It was exactly the same as the last time Eren stood in front of the Irishman, dazed and tongue tied, except Eren hadn’t had a hit to the head at his arrival. Levi's gaze continued to stare, making Eren feel that familiar tingle underneath his skin and it scared him. Eren swallowed as he glanced up once again, then turned to glance at the doors as he took a step back in retreat. _No!_ he thought. _I am not running away again! I’m not a coward!_ Eren shook his head and took a step forward, cementing his position. He would not retreat. He would not run. 

Taking a deep breath, Eren calmed himself to untie his tongue. "I got your letter! Earlier today. My mom gave it to me..." Eren said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He examined Levi's carpet and said, "It was nice of you to treat my family like you said in the letter... Except my mom is afraid of clowns and my sister hates crowds. I usually never have anyone to go with." 

Finally he looked up at Levi with a small smile taking another step forward, "I kinda thought that maybe... Y-You would want to go with me?... I-I don't want to go alone... And it'd be a waste of the tickets if they didn't get used... Un-Unless you um... want them back to go with someone else?" He cringed at the end of his sentence, hoping that wasn't the case.

Levi's brows rose towards his hairline, surprised by the wholly unexpected answer and subsequent offer from the young man. "I'm sorry to hear that they wouldn't be able to enjoy the show. Do take them for dinner at least," he paused, looking over the fidgeting and flushed brunette. His Shamrock was so adorable. "And of course I would want to come with you. There's no one else I'd rather go with Eren, but I'm afraid I'll need a lift," he said after a second or two of watching the other man squirm, a soft curl forming in the corner of his lips. He guessed he'd been forgiven.

Eren's smile broadened as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yeah? You'll go with me then?" he said brightly, trying to contain his overflowing excitement as he took a few more steps forward. 

Levi's smile reached his eyes and made the snowy depths warm as he nodded along to Eren's excited words. Yes, of course he'd go with him to the circus, would have before too, but had thought the gesture might be better spent as another form of amends. Apparently, he hadn't been wrong and somehow he'd been lucky again. 

Eren’s smile immediately faltered though as he looked over Levi's bruised cheek. "I hurt you," Eren said quietly in realization, examining the purple marks on Levi's lovely face. The young man knew he had struck out when he was scared, but could not remember the impact in his desperation to flee. 

Levi shook his head dismissively when Eren's voice turned quiet. "It's nothing I didn't deserve Shamrock. Don't concern yourself with it. It's been some time since I've seen you love, how have you been?"

Eren bit his lip hard, stepping forward another few steps and leaned on Levi's desk to inspect the damage. "I didn't mean to hurt you," Eren said, voice filled with concern as his eyes traced the bruise, "I kinda got overwhelmed and then I panicked..." Without thinking, Eren lifted his hand towards Levi's cheek, stopping just before he touched the man, his eyes still locked on the wound.

Levi reached up for the hand hovering so close to his face and drew it the rest of the way, pressing his cheek to the warm palm of Eren's hand. "I've had far worse than this Shamrock. I hadn't meant to scare you. It's better you hit me and let me beg your forgiveness than let my cock have it's way. It's not always the most intelligent of appendages, I'll admit," he said, quirking a decidedly impish smile at the young man, "Does this mean you've accepted my apology?"

Green eyes stayed focused on the purple mark he had put on such pale skin. No matter what Levi said, Eren still felt bad. He hadn't needed to punch the man, especially not so hard. “Mmm,” Eren hummed, gently tracing the mark with his thumb, “I’m not sure. I keep changing my mind.” He finally focused his attention on the grey eyes looking up at him. “At first I decided I was never going to speak to you again. But that was when I was angry. When I started to think that'd I'd actually never see you again... I got sad… I was going to throw the letter out, but like the clovers, I... couldn't.” Eren bit his bottom lip again as he stared deeply into Levi's eyes. “I didn't think about it much… Coming here. Just that I wanted to see you after I read the letter… so… Here I am,” Eren finished, giving the man a small shrug and a smile. 

"Ay, I think I understand you Shamrock. I'm happy to know you kept the flowering shamrocks I sent you and I'm happier to know you read my letter despite your reservations. Just so we're clear, I'm not going to make that mistake again, though I have a feeling I won't be lacking in reasons to apologize to you in the future. I'm sure to piss you off again. Though, I'll warn you, the next time you make me bleed, I might just have to marry you," Levi said only half in jest, winking cheekily at Eren and returning his smile with a fond grin of his own, trailing tentative fingertips over the back of Eren's hand and wrist as the young man tenderly touched his face.

Eren's smile grew broader as he listened to Levi's voice, still gently caressing the man's cheek with his thumb. He was happy he decided to come here, no matter how impulsive the decision, and it was in that moment that Eren decided to forgive Levi fully. With a little nod to himself, Eren’s eyes were full of affection until they trailed down to Levi's lips. A desperate need filled the young man’s being and before Eren could talk himself out of it, he swooped down and gave Levi a light kiss. “It wasn't all bad… I like kissing you…” Eren admitted after pulling back a bit, still awkwardly leaning across the desk as the breath of his words ghosted across Levi’s lips. 

Levi's eyes widened before he blinked a few times to be sure he wasn't hallucinating as he felt the light pressure of Eren's mouth on his own. It was brief and so soft, too soft, but it sent a rush of warmth through the older man's chest in its wake. His unoccupied hand threaded into the silky strands of hair at the back of Eren's head, fingertips massaging ever so tenderly, encouraging and affectionate. Eren was so bloody cute and too damn honest.

He chuckled breathily against Eren's lips. "Mm I fancy kissing you too Shamrock. At least this is a nicer place for it than the gents' at the pub," he murmured, voice heavy with his accent and a tad husky with amusement. He stroked his fingers through the hair behind Eren's left ear, pulling back and cocking a roguish half grin at the young man. He tugged at the brunette's wrist with his other hand, coaxing him around the side of the desk so he wouldn't be suspended awkwardly over it, but he made sure to not get carried away again. He didn't pull Eren into his lap even though he very much fancied the idea of doing just that. Instead, he turned his chair to face him and held Eren's hand while his other dropped from the chestnut strands to rest laxly between the spread of his own knees and simply watched the blushing young man. 

"How long are you staying Shamrock?" he finally asked, curious as to how long he would have Eren's company and when he would be seeing him next. The circus was in a few days.

“Not sure,” Eren answered, stepping forward so that he was almost standing between Levi's knees, “S’not like I had planned on coming here in the first place,” he said with a shy smile, itching to be close to the man that he hadn't seen in quite a while. “I missed you,” Eren said, holding onto Levi's hand tightly. A giggle suddenly burst from the young man. “It's hard to think that the last time I was here I was begging for you to hear me out… At least this time I didn't have to fight my way in even though I was prepared to.” 

Levi hummed, charmed by the sentiment and endeared by Eren's blushing and apparent giddiness. He gave Eren's hand a squeeze, still watching him through hooded lashes. "I might have made some creative threats for punishment if any of them were to give you any guff. I was a tad harsher than necessary, but I wanted to be sure that if you came to see me, you wouldn't be delayed," he explained, a devilish curl to the corner of his mouth, "I hoped you'd come see me. I've missed you too Shamrock. Since you're here, do you want to stay for tea?"

"Tea?" Eren repeated, cocking his head to the side, his brows scrunching together. "Sounds like Ma's bridge club. I know you're older than I am, but I didn't think someone who could fight as good as you would enjoy that on a regular basis. Is it a European thing?" he asked, giving Levi a crooked grin as he teased.

Levi ducked his head and rubbed the short bristled strands of his undercut, heat spreading along the nape of his neck. "Ay, I s'pose it is. I blame my gran for the habit. Always coffee with breakfast, tea with lunch and wine with dinner, pints before bed," he said in reply, feeling a little silly for the habit and for Eren's words in regards to it. Americans didn't have the same appreciation for the beverages, not like back home. He shifted a bit and lolled his head to one side, "Would you rather something other than tea?"

"Mm," Eren hummed, holding in his laughter at Levi's embarrassment, "Tea sounds good." He pulled on Levi's hand to get the man moving. "I want you to show me what you like. Get ta know you better... For the most part I've told you about myself... but you've barely told me anything." Eren was eager to find out more about Levi, to quench his curiosity and to soothe his misgivings. Maybe if he knew more about the man, he wouldn't be so uncomfortable with continuing where they’d left off in the bathroom?

"Tea it is," the shorter male agreed, pushing himself to his feet without letting go of Eren's hand, twining their fingers more comfortably with one another instead of abandoning the grip. He led Eren towards the door, ignoring the heat still burning on the back of his neck. He told the guard on his right that they would be taking tea on the balcony before he was tugging Eren along down the opposite end of the hallway and around a corner. 

Large sliding doors opened out to a spacious balcony patio, potted plants, blooming gardens and crawling ivy decorating the simple cobbled stone floor and the wiry lattice work canopy shading a tea table and set of two chairs. Once outside, he glanced sidelong at Eren through his lashes, finally answering further, "Ask me whatever you like Shamrock. As long as you promise to keep them, my secrets are all yours."

Eren's eyes widened, taking in the beautiful room covered in flowers and foliage, gasping at the scenic little spot. “It's beautiful,” he said quietly, turning his head in awe to make sure to see everything around him as Levi sat him at the table. “My Ma keeps a garden, but not as grand as this,” he said as the other man was seated across from him. Eren smiled and reached for Levi's other hand, wanting to twine their fingers together. He didn't care if it was childish of him; he usually acted on impulse without much thought into how his actions would be seen by others. It was especially new to him after never having a love interest like Levi in his eighteen years of life.

Levi clasped Eren's hand in his, weaving his fingers between the tanned and somewhat rough digits, not at all minding the affectionate contact. It wasn't as if they needed to hide or be embarrassed given where they were in his secluded little balcony courtyard. "I like greenery. It reminds me of home. My gran's place was acres of green, flowers and shamrocks and ivy. The neighbours goats used to escape and find their way to her flower beds. They'd eat all her lavender. I learned all my best curse words from her. Don't know how many mornings I woke up to shouts of 'bloody bearded wankers' and threats of lopping off their dangly bits. The way she raved, you'd have thought they stole her knickers right off her arse," he replied with a small smile, a decidedly fond expression on his face, though it was certainly subtle.

Eren moved his thumbs over the seemingly delicate skin of Levi's hands. He was surprised to feel that Levi had callouses like his own but then remembered the man was no stranger to the ring, same as Eren. He smiled as he listened to Levi's tale about 'home' when a question formed in his mind. "You talk about 'home' a lot... Why do you stay here in America if you miss it so much? Why did you leave to begin with?" Eren asked, cocking his head to the side and looking up at Levi curiously.

Levi's smile faded as soon as the question was posed and his snowy eyes threaded with a sharp chill. He drew in a breath and held it a second as resentment curled under his skin. He hadn’t been expecting that question, though he probably should’ve been. "Let's say I'm not likely to receive a warm welcome if I went back home. As for the reason I left... It was the choice I'd least regret. I didn't want to disappoint my gran any further than I already had," he answered, not quite ready to dredge up the old anger and betrayal in detail just yet.

Eren frowned and held Levi's hands tighter, beginning to fret. "I'm sorry," he said, unhappy that he’d apparently brought up something upsetting, "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." A thought crossed Eren's mind and a blush formed on his face as he looked down and smiled. "I-it's okay though... I'm glad you came... Or else we wouldn't have met..." Eren said quietly, wanting to hide behind his hands but not wanting to let go of Levi's hands to do it.

"Ay, I've never been so grateful to have come to America, Shamrock," Levi agreed as he watched Eren duck his head and he squeezed the hands held in his, "I'll tell you everything someday Eren when we have more time and less chance of interruption." Just as he finished speaking, a tall suited man came out the doors with a large tray balanced in his hands. Two teacups perched on matching saucers with a teapot situated in the center, a pot of honey and a plate of pastries on its other side, placed on the table top before the man turned on his heel and stepped back into the doors to wait until they'd finished. 

Levi leaned back as the tea was set, waiting until the waiter serving it had left before he released a hand to pour the steaming black currant tea into the cups. He quirked a smile as he lifted his own teacup up, fingertips delicately holding the rim while he breathed in the scent deeply for a moment before taking a sip. "When you were a boy, what did you want to be when you grew up?" he asked once he'd set his cup back on the saucer.

Eren watched Levi sip his tea carefully with wide eyes that seemed a little too preoccupied with the other man's lips. He shook his head a little then picked up his own tea cup, carefully pinching the handle between his thumb and forefinger. He took a deep whiff of the brew and smiled, "I feel all fancy," he said excitedly to Levi then took a hearty sip, flinching as the hot liquid hit his tongue. He swallowed hard and frowned, looking at Levi with big puppy dog eyes. "I burn' my 'ongue" he said unhappily, grimacing then carefully putting the tea back down, acting like it purposely wounded him.

Levi's lips twitched as if he wanted to grin, watching Eren with warm humour in the mercury of his eyes. He shook his head and the smile broke through when the young man burnt his tongue and he leaned back to pluck a dark green leaf from one of the flower pots situated behind his seat. 

"Open up Shamrock, this'll make it better," he said, offering the little sweet mint leaf between the tips of his index and ringed middle finger.

Eren looked a bit skeptical, but he listened, leaning forward and opening pink lips to reveal a pinker tongue. He let Levi place the leaf on his tongue, his eyes flashing with mischief as his tongue darted out to swipe at Levi's fingers before he sat back and closed his mouth to suck on the leaf. "Mmm," Eren hummed, tasting the minty leaf in his mouth that seemed to relieve the pain, "Minty." He gave Levi a crooked smile before he thought a moment about his previous question. 

"I'm not sure what I wanted to be..." Eren said, still sucking on the leaf, "Probably a boxer... Been getting into fights my whole life and I guess some way or another made it into an occupation." He laughed at the last bit, knowing that being a thug for a crime family wasn't much of a job; but crime seemed to pay well and for the most part Marco had kept him away from the illegal stuff. He was probably being coddled, but it didn't phase him. As long as he could take care of his family he was happy.

Levi raised a brow in response to the mischievous flicker of Eren's tongue against his fingers, but didn't comment, watching the brunette suck on the mint and forcing himself not to consider what else he wouldn’t mind watching Eren suck. He focused instead on the answer to his previous question. 

He wet his lips unconsciously, gaze flickering from Eren's mouth to his eyes before he replied, "Why does that not surprise me? You've certainly got a talent for the fight Shamrock." He took another sip of his tea before setting it down again and picking up one of the pastries, taking a bite of it and humming in thought while he chewed. He swallowed before he spoke again, "At least you had a reasonable goal. I wanted to be the bloody king of fairies."

"And you're saying you're not? The king of fairies that is?" Eren said, his eyes alight with humour, obviously meaning an entirely different kind of fairy.

The Irishman chuckled, "Wrong kind of fairy love, though I s'pose if you put it that way, I could fancy myself a king," he said with a wink, making a show of sucking the powdered sugar the pastry had left off his thumb.

Eren laughed at Levi's admission but quieted instantly when his eyes caught the man's lips moving over his thumb teasingly. His eyes widened as they watched Levi suck and a nervous giggle sounded along with an even more interesting shade of red on his cheeks. Eren immediately ducked down and hid his face in his hands, fully embarrassed by the lewdness of it all, feeling a familiar heat in his belly and his pants that made him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Levi pulled his thumb from his mouth with a soft popping sound and chuckled, licking his lips. He full well knew he was embarrassing the young man across from him, but Eren looked damn beautiful when he was blushing, he couldn't help himself. 

He watched Eren fidget and bury his face in his hands, sipping his tea to stall a moment before he spoke again. "When Hange and I were children, we'd play fae in the woods behind gran's place. It's why she calls me Finny after Finvarra, the fairy king. She fancies herself clever, reminding me I'm still a fairy, just with different magic tricks," he said, a half smirk still curled on his lips, silver warm and staring fondly over the rim of his cup.

"W-well she's right..." Eren said slowly, looking up to reveal his red face, "I know first hand the kind of t-tricks you use." He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling as he reached forward to grab a pastry. He looked it over, pinched carefully between his forefinger and thumb. "Aren't humans trapped forever if they eat things of the fae world?" he asked, still inspecting the pastry, "Ma used to tell me stories like that."

A glint of heated mischief flicked in Levi's gaze as his lashes lowered further over the silvery depths. "Why don't you have a taste and find out, Shamrock?" he questioned coyly, a knowing grin on his lips. Eren made it so easy to tease him and it was so entertaining when the young man teased him in return. How on earth he was going to keep his hands to himself until Eren had fallen for him was beyond him... It was bound to be some kind of torture. But for that smile and those eyes, he was fairly sure he could wait forever.

Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi's teasing then popped the pastry in his mouth and chewed. "Mmm," Eren hummed as his eyes closed, enjoying the flaky texture and sweet flavour. He swallowed then smiled, "You always have the best food. Trying to fatten me up?" His eyes slowly opened to gaze at Levi fondly. He was already starting to feel more comfortable around the man.

"Ay, call it European hospitality," the dark haired Irishman replied with a cheeky wink, "You don't need any fattening up. From what I remember, you're firm in all the places you should be and soft in all the others." He poured himself another cup of tea and refilled Eren's while he spoke, as if what he'd said hadn't been just a touch dirty before he sat back and propped an elbow on the table top. He rested his chin against his loosely fisted hand and he watched Eren watching him as he nibbled at the pastries provided.

Eren immediately looked down as if to inspect his own body then back up, “And that's good… right?” he asked, his head tilted to the side, obviously unsure if the man was pleased with his body or not. 

Levi tilted his head lazily, following Eren's movements with a hooded gaze. "Ay Shamrock, it's bloody beautiful," he murmured huskily, fingers tingling with the memory of Eren's skin, itching to touch again, but abstained, still in his reclined position

Eren nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement. "When my friends fancied a dame, it seemed like the only thing they particularly were attracted to were the... um..." Eren leaned forward to whisper, "Chest area..." like he was saying something bad. He looked down again and added, "I don't have um... _a chest_... like that..." 

Eren's brows furrowed as he thought back to his adolescence. "I never really understood what they were on about y'know? I didn't really feel the urge to chase after skirts like they did. And when their attention fell on my sister... the whole thing became rather... disgusting... to me. I didn't like what they said about her. Knocked a few lads out just for thinking those kinds of things about her..." Eren cringed as he remembered the sorts of things boys would say about his sister. What they would _do_ to her if given the chance. 

"I couldn't imagine myself doing any of those things with a girl," Eren said, giving his head a little shake, "That's someone else's sister or daughter... And then everyone called me queer."

Levi listened intently, a genuinely fond glow behind his gaze and he reached out with his unoccupied hand to brush his thumb over Eren's bottom lip and ghost along the young man's jaw tenderly. Levi found himself entirely endeared by Eren's earnestness. "It's not queer to respect women. They deserve it as much as anyone else. No cock doesn't mean they're any lesser. Never seen a blade drop to the ground and hurl after being kicked in the twat, but I've seen one kick a fella so bloody hard in the balls that **he** did. That's something to be frightened of if you ask me," he paused, dropping his hand to take one of the brunette's, watching his own fingers as he slipped them between Eren's. "As for your chest, it's perfect as it is. Never did see the appeal with tits. They just seem to get in the way as far as I can tell." The women in his group always seemed to complain about that particular piece of their anatomy. He knew a majority of them bound their chests to avoid the hindrance when necessary, some like Hange, all of the time. It was another unique quality to Levi’s group; unlike in most of the other syndicates, women were acceptable members of the gang, equally respected and generally twice as dangerous as their male counterparts.

Eren paused in his pondering as Levi's thumb touched his lips and his jaw, making him want to nuzzle into the hand. "No one's ever touched me like that," Eren said, looking at Levi's hand entwined with his own, "No one's ever been interested in me. I guess I wasn't really looking either since being disgusted when I was younger... but being with you isn't disgusting... Even when we... When you..." Eren looked up to meet Levi's gaze determinedly. "It felt good... instead of making my skin crawl... I think you gotta... just let me get used to the idea a bit... Since I've never... Never wanted to do things like that before..." Eren looked down and then back up, eyes big and pleading. "I know it's weird... I know I'm weird... But I... Don't want you to go away... So I'll try harder... to be open to that sort of thing... After we get to know each other better."

Levi nodded vaguely, understanding dawning behind his eyes. All of it was new to Eren, being pursued and pursuing, wanting and lusting and pining. Levi couldn't remember when, if ever, he had been so innocent. But even so, Eren was new for him too. He'd never had to tread so carefully. He'd never wanted to. 

Trust was a funny thing for Levi, easy to receive from others, but hard to place in them in return. The honesty in Eren had drawn him in and it was that honesty that kept him pinned. Eren was someone he could trust as more than just an ally or even a friend.

He wet his lips, gave Eren's hand a squeeze and swallowed before he found the words he hoped Eren was looking for. "Despite my clumsy attempt to seduce you, I really don't want to rush you. I told you to give me time to make you fall for me and I meant it. You feel like home Shamrock and that's worth the wait."

Holding Levi's eye, Eren scooted his chair around the table to be even closer to Levi, needing to have him right by his side. "Honestly... I've probably already fallen for you," Eren said quietly, much closer to Levi now, enough to feel the man’s body heat beside him. It made his heart beat uncomfortably faster. "When I told myself that I'd never speak to you again... When I was scared... And didn't know what this feeling was... My world turned grey. I felt sick. And I was stuck..." Eren explained, slowly leaning over to rest his head on Levi's shoulder. "I didn't know what to do. I was even... c-craving the very thing you got clocked for... late at night when I was alone... Even now there's a part of me that wants to just let go and give it up you know... I... w-want you too. I feel disgusted with myself... f-for wanting you that w-way..."

The shorter man turned in his own seat to better face Eren, wrapping an arm around Eren's side to rest a warm palm on the dip of his spine while his other rose to stroke through the unruly earthy brown strands at the back of Eren's head. He listened in silence to the quiet words while Eren leaned against him, waiting patiently until the young man's voice tapered off.

"There's nothing disgusting about you Shamrock. I want you to want me. I want to keep you. I've never wanted to keep anyone before, not like this. I fancied you from the start. Every time after, I only find more reasons to chase after you," he murmured, pressing his cheek against the crown of Eren's head, "If you don't want more than kissing and cuddling like this, I can live with that until you fancy more."

"I do want more... it's just a little scary... and gross..." Eren said, scrunching up his face. He lifted his head, to look at Levi, their faces now only inches apart. He smiled shyly then leaned forward to kiss the man again. He felt like he couldn't get enough of Levi's lips against his own.

Levi returned the kiss eagerly, though he kept himself from getting carried away, mind unclouded without the alcohol he'd consumed the last time he'd been with Eren. He hummed into the lip lock and spread his fingers against the small of the younger man's back, massaging with light pressure. He pulled back enough to breathe against Eren's mouth, "I'm not sure if I should be offended that you described lovemaking as gross." There was humour in his husky accented tone and he drew Eren in further against him as he shifted closer himself. He pressed another kiss to Eren's mouth, nibbling tentatively on his bottom lip and swiping the tip of his tongue teasingly in the wake of his teeth.

When Eren felt Levi's tongue touch his mouth, he shivered, moving back to pant hot breaths onto Levi's glistening mouth. "It _is_ gross... And for some crazy reason you're making me **want** to do gross stuff," he said, green eyes dark with desire. He kissed Levi again, moving his lips like Levi had in the past, even daring to suck on Levi's bottom lip.

Levi made a low sound of approval in his chest as Eren initiated more kisses, boldly lapping at and sucking lightly at Levi’s bottom lip. Levi rather liked the adventurous side of his Shamrock, much as he liked the other facets he'd come learn about the other male. He was eager to know more, but he was happy enough to get lost in the simple intimacy of kissing for the moment. "I'm afraid I don't have much by the way of remorse for that, love. You're a quick study, you know that?" he murmured, the hand in Eren's hair trailing down the palm the nape of his neck, thumb caressing the soft, sensitive skin behind Eren's ear unconsciously.

"I've been told that once or twice," Eren said brightly, eyes still closed as his hands wound around Levi's neck with a crooked grin. "Your kisses have been haunting me for days... It was awful to think we'd never kiss again and may have helped my decision to forgive you," Eren explained, opening his eyes to stare at Levi. He bit his lip as he started to get shy, pulling back a bit. "Is this okay?" he finally asked quietly, about to remove his arms from around Levi's neck.

"Nn, your eyes have been haunting me for weeks Shamrock, I'm lucky you're generous," Levi murmured, meeting Eren's eyes and not looking away, heat and something much softer swimming in the wintery depths. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as Eren became shy, uncertain if his impulses would somehow be offensive. Levi was charmed and enamoured. "Of course it's alright Shamrock. Your hands on me is always right. You are always welcome to touch me Eren. You'll be sure to give me a cuff or something if mine wander too much, hn?" he said, leaning in to encourage Eren to stay just where he was, unwilling to give up the pleasant contact just yet.

Sensing reluctance in Eren, Levi's hands began to move slow and attentive, careful as they travelled over the expanse of Eren's back and sides, though he avoided anything below his tailbone just to be safe. He hoped to relax Eren and coax him back in and it was working… Until there was a distinct clang of metal ringing out as the tray the serving guard had been holding was fumbled from his grip in order to grapple with Hange so both he and the suited woman that had unexpectedly collided with him didn't end up in a heap on the floor. 

Levi pulled back from Eren far quicker than he'd have liked, instinct driving the swiftness of the motion, growling his distaste as he slanted a glare at the two outside the patio doors. "Bloody hell, never a fucking bit of bloody peace... Surrounded by useless gits," he cursed lowly as Hange finally managed to disentangle herself from the other guard and step out. 

"Oi, oi, sorry to disturb your snogging Finny, but there's a right pisser of a storm headed this way," she excused as she made quick steps towards them just as more sounds began to filter from inside the building and men scrambled passed the doorway purposefully. The woman managed to flash Eren a swift smile and a nod in greeting before, just as she'd warned, it'd started pissing on Levi’s day. Jean Kirstein flanked by two breathless guards of his own came bolting out onto the balcony, looking about furiously.

Irish Slang:

Shite - Shit  
Ay - yes/yeah  
Blades - girls  
Fancy - like/want  
Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
Bloody - a lot/very  
Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
Gob - mouth  
Fella - man/boyfriend  
Knickers - underwear  
Manky Git- Essentially a shithead  
Git- dumb/idiot, etc  
I want to eat chips out of your knickers- Give Oral sex  
Mate- friend  
Bugger off- fuck off

Wanker- ‘nother term for shithead

Hange's Slang:  
Snogging- kissing


	8. Out to Pasture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello all! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, comments and kudos! You're all so sweet to us. Anyways, not sure what will be updated next as we are working on something special for the holidays. Rest assured though, we will be updating whenever we get the chance for all of our fics and hope you will enjoy the gift fic as much as the updates you are all waiting for. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! We sure did!

Eren blinked in confusion as Levi pulled away from him and Hange stormed in. He looked from Levi to Hange then back again, his lips glistening and red, and a little pout forming on his mouth. He didn't want to stop kissing Levi yet; it felt too good. But his demeanour changed instantly when Jean Kirstein entered the little garden veranda. A snarl instantly formed on Eren's lips as he stood and stepped around Levi so that he was in between Jean and the Irishman, effectively shielding him like he would Marco. He quickly reached into the back of his pants to grab his piece when he realized with a hiss that he’d left it at home, not wanting to bring a weapon to Levi's stronghold. But as he eyed Jean’s guards with caution, they didn't seem to have weapons either. Good. Eren could take them in a fight if need be. 

Jean’s usual scowl lifted a little in surprise, seeing Eren with Levi; not just with Levi, Eren shielding Levi. He frowned and looked around Eren to ask the Irishman, “Why you with this hinkty pill?” The guards beside him snickered as Eren's shoulders raised a bit as his hands balled at his sides, almost shaking in anger. 

Levi cocked a brow and inclined his head at Jean over Eren's shoulder as he settled a hand against the small of the brunette's tense back, the gesture meant to be supportive and soothing. He could practically smell Eren's irritation and he was both surprised and endeared by the brunette's immediate and apparently instinctive protective posturing. He didn't need Eren to shield or protect him and in fact had the urge to put the younger male behind him instead, but the gesture wasn't unappreciated. He was obviously important enough to Eren to warrant protection from a perceived threat.

"'Fraid I'm not inclined to answer as it's none of your bloody business and you'll have some fucking manners while addressing the both of us," Levi growled, stepping closer to Eren, offsetting their positions so that he was standing slightly behind, but next to the younger male instead of shielded directly behind him. His hand remained still and steady against Eren's back while his narrowed gaze followed Jean's every movement, warning evident in the snowy depths. He drew in a breath, pursed his lips, exhaled through his nose in annoyance. "Why are you here Kirstein?" he questioned lowly, assuming the cocky little wanker had a reason for interrupting Levi's day so rudely.

Jean sniffed and crossed his arms, "I had a better deal to offer you... But we can't really talk with Marco's boy right there..." His eyes were watching Levi's movement, and noticing the hand the Irishman was placing on Eren's back. 

"Leave," Eren growled, only a little less tense with Levi's hand on his back supporting him. He was inching to the side, still hellbent on shielding Levi completely in case Jean was carrying a weapon. He didn't think that Jean would start something in Levi's territory, but he couldn't be sure. 

Jean cocked his head and looked at Eren like he was a bug he had just crushed with his shoe. "I don't take orders from you, Jaeger," he said, voice full of venom. His face shifted as a cocky smile replaced revulsion, "How's your sis? Haven't seen her in a while... maybe I should drop by the hospital..." 

"You stay the hell away from my sister," Eren spit, taking a step forward like he was getting ready to clock Jean right then and there. The only thing that held him back was the hand on his back that seemed to anchor him where he was.

Hange shifted her weight to rest on one foot, hip cocked lazily, seemingly relaxed, watching the scene from behind dark, rounded lenses, her arms crossed loosely over her flattened chest in perfect proximity to the holstered pistols at her sides. Several of their other members were congregated in and around the patio doorway and hallway, loitering like guard dogs watching a pest that taunted them just out of their reach. But one wrong move and there'd be no escape. 

Levi inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, fingers spreading over Eren's back as if preparing to pull him back if need be, not that he would mind watching his Shamrock beat the ever living piss out of the smarmy spoiled little bastard that was the Kirstein heir. Jean had never had to work a day in his life for anything and it showed in his overconfidence in storming Levi's office as if he had any right. "Enough," the Irishman growled, "You'll have some bloody respect for my people while you are in _my_ territory or you'll find yourself bitted and bridled before I send you on your way Kirstein." He cracked his neck audibly and rolled his shoulders in a familiar motion, predatory promise lurking in the gunmetal mercury of his eyes. 

"I do believe we've already had this conversation once before and I've not changed my mind, but by all means, do entertain _us_ with your proposition," he prompted immediately after, massaging his fingertips and thumb to either side of the base of Eren's spine while a vicious little smirk directed at Jean curled on his mouth.

Eren looked back at Levi, with wide eyes like he wasn't expecting the man to defend him, but then smiled, realizing that he had the upper hand. Levi wanted _him_ , so Jean didn't have a leg to stand on here. Relaxing his stance, Eren leaned back into Levi's touch and lifted his chin while his snarl softened into a smug smile. His body was still tense, poised to act if Jean did turn out to be a threat, but Eren wanted to show Jean exactly who he was to Levi and how the horse-faced Kirstein heir had already lost this game. 

Jean’s eyes widened as he watched Eren relax into Levi, leaning on the man like they were close. He looked to Levi to see what the man would do, but Levi just adjusted his grip to let Eren lean into him further, not shoving the boy away like Jean expected. He narrowed his eyes as he ignored Levi's words. “So Jaeger, you been prostituting yourself out to make deals for your boss then?” he said with a smirk, “Didn't think you had it in you, considering you were always so frigid. Remember that time I paid a girl to try and kiss you and you fell backwards on your ass trying to get away?” Jean snickered loudly at the memory. “Guess I shoulda paid a man instead.” 

Eren's eyes widened, then he flushed scarlet, tensing up once again. He turned his head to Levi, death in his gaze. “If you don't get him outta here, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands,” he said to Levi, shaking with the effort to stay where he was and not openly attack Jean. 

Levi moved fast, stepping around Eren, angry for the insults that had obviously upset his Shamrock. Unacceptable...

He slammed his elbow into Jean's gut and clamped his hand around the back of his neck when the young man doubled over, grip squeezing painfully.

"You forget where you are, who you're insulting. You insult what's mine, you insult me. Still so bloody green Kirstein. Like a newborn foal, clumsy and _stupid_ ," Levi growled close to the youth's ear, tone deadly calm and frightening. He shoved the young man's head down further, almost forcing Jean's knees to buckle as he lurched forward in an awkward half bow, unable to lift his gaze with the force of Levi's vicious grip on the back of his neck. The Kirstein heir's two guards belatedly attempted to defend their charge, but Hange clicked her tongue, dual pistols poised and cocked at the both of them and they stopped moving abruptly, real fear in their expressions. Levi snorted and smirked maliciously.

He forced Jean to face Eren, still bowed over and wheezing with his arms wrapped around his middle as his face grew hot with humiliation; he hadn't a hope in hell of escaping the shorter man unless Levi let him go. "This is no longer neutral ground. I've made my alliances known and you are not among them. I could let Shamrock kill you. It's his right, but I'm feeling lenient. So... **Apologize** for your lack of respect and be on your way before I change my mind and send you home to your horse-fucking whore of a mother in pieces."

Jean's face was twisted in rage as he was forced to look up at Eren; pushed down to his knees and forced to apologize to some low level thug while his mother was insulted. “Sorry,” he spit, still wheezing from the hit to his stomach that had winded him. There was no way he would ever have thought that the Irishman would lay his hands on him to defend _Jaeger_ of all people. 

Eren's face was that of shock, but quickly turned to glee seeing his longtime enemy prostrated before him so. Eren wasn't particularly inclined to be cruel to anyone, except his nemesis Jean Kirstein. “Couldn't hear you there horseface. Better speak up before the Irishman _accidentally_ snaps your neck,” Eren said nonchalantly, happy to milk this after years of torment from Jean. 

“Sorry,” Jean yelled, twisting as he fought against Levi's hold, but unable to move an inch without the Irishman letting him. “I said sorry, let me up!” he added, wanting this to be over. 

Eren laughed loudly at Jean’s turmoil, sitting down at Levi's table. “I think horseface has had enough sir. It's up to you, but I feel better now. Thank you,” Eren said, looking at Levi with eyes filled with affection, ready to continue their kissing once Jean was gone. 

Levi let go of Jean as soon as Eren gave the go ahead. The sudden relief of the pressure and resistance of Levi's hand nearly sent Jean sprawling. He had to scramble to gain his footing and once he did, he was forced to hunch to relieve the ebbing ache in his sternum. Levi turned his gaze to Eren, catching the clover bright depths that made his chest warm and the tips of his fingers tingle for some strange reason. 

He didn't break the stare as he took measured steps towards the brunette, silently raising his middle and index finger in a European version of flipping the bird towards Jean and subsequently his guards as well as Levi's. It was time for the whole bloody lot of them to bugger off. He had more pleasant things he could be doing. 

Hange got the message and immediately herded them all towards the door. Only a single guard remained like before, who closed the curtains beyond the patio doors courteously, assuming the boss would appreciate the further privacy. Levi would approve if he had eyes for anything other than Eren at the moment. 

He stepped right up into Eren's space, standing between the brawler's spread knees and looking down at him, one pale, scarred and calloused hand reached to tuck a few errant locks of chestnut back behind Eren's ear tenderly. "I'm sorry about that Shamrock. I hadn't been expecting another visit from that nasty little git. Are you alright?"

Eren smiled brightly up at Levi and said, "Never better," as he nuzzled into the hand that touched his hair. In a whirl of movement, Eren stood up, spun them around, and shoved Levi into the chair so he could seat himself in the man's lap, grinning wildly down at the Irishman as his arms laced around his neck. "There's not a lot I love in this world more than seeing horseface knocked down a few pegs and usually I have to do it myself," Eren said as he started to kiss Levi's face all over, almost giddy in his actions. "You are amazing," he added reverently.

Levi grunted softly as he found himself abruptly seated where Eren had been and a very warm , very welcome pressure on his lap. A breathy chuckle and approving humming sounded from his chest as he listened to Eren's animated voice and settled his hands on the young man's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the bones cushioned beneath the fabric of Eren's trousers. 

"You aren't so bad yourself love," Levi murmured, trying to catch Eren's lips with his own through the peppering of kisses being rained down over his face. He’d obviously done something _very_ right to deserve such enthusiastic affection from the young man.

"I'm very, very, very, _very_ happy with you right now," Eren said, voice brimming with giddiness as his body vibrated with excitement, still seated and squirming in Levi's lap. He was too happy to be embarrassed as his lips finally found Levi's and he kissed the man hard, even tentatively swiping his own tongue against Levi's in the fervent lip lock. It was a while before he pulled back, panting hard since he still hadn't figured out how to breathe while kissing as his eyes shined happily. "You deserve a reward. Whadda'ya want?" he asked, still holding the man tight.

Levi shifted under Eren as the kiss played out, arousal stirring under his skin, his blood still heated from the altercation previous. He spread his legs a bit under the press of Eren thighs and ass, hoping to relieve some of the increasingly pleasant pressure on his crotch. He palmed at Eren's sides and hips and even groped along the supple firmness of the younger man's outer thighs when Eren didn't protest. He was careful not to let his hands wander into any of the more _delicate_ areas, not keen on repeating a mistake he'd only just been forgiven for. 

When Eren finally pulled away for breath, Levi found he was just as breathless and licked his lips unconsciously as he drew in rapid breaths. He settled his hands comfortably along Eren's sides, squeezing the subtle curve of his waist as his half lidded gaze met Eren's. He made a soft rumbling hum sound in his chest, considering what he should request of the young man. "I want to meet your mother," he said after a few drawn seconds.

Eren blinked once then twice down at Levi then giggled. "Yeah, okay. You can meet my Ma," he said, still smiling brightly at Levi. He nuzzled into Levi's face a moment before he added, "You know I was gonna let you feel my ass a bit since you were so eager to last time... but since you wanna meet my family so bad I guess that'll be your reward instead." He giggled at his admission, still holding onto Levi tightly and never wanting to let the man go even though he was sitting on something that was growing bigger by the minute. He didn't want to move away though and felt that Levi's arousal wasn't as scary as it was before, even if he still wasn't ready for much more than what they were doing right then.

"Ay, therein lies the problem with your arse Shamrock. I'm **too** eager. If I put my hands on it, it's going to be bloody difficult to remove them again," Levi murmured, only half joking. He'd expected Eren to be surprised by his request. Certainly, he might have liked to ask for something more risqué, but after their discussion during tea and his new understanding, he didn't want to give Eren any more reason to think he was only after him for a good fuck. And of course, he wasn't exactly lying about his own eagerness. He would be hard pressed to stop once he started.

And Levi _did_ want to meet Eren's family, know the people he held dear, know his life and be made more a part of it. "I think it's a fine reward. Maybe that dinner I was promised?" he inquired as he craned his neck to press a few affectionate open-mouthed kisses along Eren's collar, ignoring the dull throbbing of his erection. He was still angry with it, after all, it was the reason he'd had to beg for Eren's forgiveness in the first place. His cock could learn some bloody patience.

"Mmm, yeah okay," Eren said, smiling against Levi's neck and touched that Levi wanted to meet his family. "Just let me tell Ma beforehand so that she can plan out a dinner. She loves cooking for people," he said, moving to nuzzle Levi's nose with his own. He pulled back and bit his lip. "Can I... Can I ask you for something?" Eren asked quietly, cheeks flushing at his thoughts.

Levi nodded his acknowledgement. He didn't mind waiting a few days if necessary. He wouldn't want to be an imposition on Eren's mother. 

He leaned back when Eren's voice quieted with his inquiry. "Of course Shamrock, anything," he answered without a second thought, massaging Eren's sides in assurance.

"Couple days ago... You um... marked my neck..." Eren said slowly, his cheeks getting redder as he spoke. "It kinda... faded away..." he said as his hand came up to rub at the place Levi had marked him before. He bit his lip as he tried to gain the confidence to ask what he wanted. Unable to keep looking into Levi's eyes, he ducked down into Levi's neck to hide as the words spilled from his lips, "Would you... would you mark me again?... I liked being marked as yours..."

A slow, decidedly endeared and maybe a tad predatory smile spread over Levi's lips as Eren made his request. Levi's pulse beat a heady rhythm beneath the press of Eren's face in his neck as the young man quickly became shy again, obviously embarrassed by his own desire. He slid his hands around to Eren's back, rubbing up and down either side of his spine and along his shoulder blades idly, keeping him closely pressed to his own chest. 

"You're in luck Shamrock. It just so happens that I rather fancy claiming you as mine," he murmured close to Eren's ear, warm breath fanning over the soft curve a moment before he shifted. He turned his head to nose along the side of the brunette's head, inhaling his summery scent, as lively and wild as the boy it belonged to. He hummed his approval and maneuvered one hand between them to coax Eren's head to the side so that he could press warm, damp kisses along his throat in search of that perfect patch of flesh that would bare his mark again.

Little whines of approval escaped Eren's mouth as Levi moved along the column of his throat. His hands gripped the fabric at Levi's back and held on tightly as he panted against the man's neck, breathing in the clean but musky scent of the man's skin. He waited as he anticipated Levi to make his mark, his body tingling with desire enough that his hips were rocking slightly into the heat of Levi's erection that Eren was planted on. 

Levi growled against the damp skin of the tanned throat beneath his lips. His hands gripped at Eren's hips and he gave a slow roll of his own up against the insistent warm press of the young man's backside, unable to resist when the brunet was seemingly so receptive. He mouthed over Eren's pulse, dragging tongue and teeth along the soft flesh until he'd mapped his way to the base of the other male's neck. He set his teeth to the tender patch of skin between shoulder and neck, bit and sucked, worrying the flesh between his teeth and laving his tongue over it until he was sure there would be a dark bruise-like mark. He pulled away reluctantly, feeling dizzy and a tad breathless. He pressed kisses to the mark and nosed along the side of Eren's throat, inhaling the scent of him appreciatively while he palmed at his hips with firm, but pleasant pressure.

As Levi worried a mark into Eren's skin, the young man lost himself to the pleasure. "Ah fuck," he moaned loudly as he felt Levi's teeth bite into his skin. He dug his fingers into the man's back as his hips gained speed, rocking vigorously into Levi's as he sought out friction for an ache he had only felt by himself alone at night. The young man was so far gone in his lust, that even when Levi was done the mark, Eren threw his head back, eyes closed as he bit his lip over his moans and panting breaths, still moving his body frantically over Levi's, unaware of what he was doing and what he was headed for.

The older man shifted under Eren, rubbing his hands up and down his sides encouragingly, realization dawning on his foggy mind slowly, but once it had, he wasn't going to dissuade Eren from his actions. He didn't intend to gain his own release, but he was hard pressed (literally) to refuse the young man his. He buried his face against Eren's neck, biting, licking, and nipping at the already marked skin, littering more lovebites across his skin and mapping his way along his collar to the other side of his neck to repeat the entire process. He was enjoying the feel of Eren's fingers in his back and the heat of his rutting, a throbbing and insistent hardness against his pelvis and lower belly to rival his own. And the bloody sounds his Shamrock was making... "S'good Shamrock... You fancy my bite?" he murmured huskily, breath a hot wash over saliva slicked skin as Levi's hands slid around to Eren's back, fingers inching down just enough to massage at his fabric clad ass, careful to keep himself from seeking the feel of skin to skin even though he desperately wanted to.

"Yes, yes!- Ah yes," Eren gasped in reply, rutting hard against Levi, so close to finding his release. His fingers clawed from Levi's back along his ribs to dig into his chest and Eren rocked harder in enthusiasm when he felt Levi's hands grab his ass. Everything felt so good and he was so close. "L-LEVI," Eren cried out at his peak, his nails digging in so deep they probably cut into Levi's skin as he dived forward to capture the man's mouth in a flurry of teeth and tongue. His hips were stuttering in the aftershock as Eren was pressed as far as he could get into Levi's mouth sucking on the man's tongue. 

As Eren's heartbeat calmed down, he released Levi's mouth and he sat back a bit. His eyes finally opened halfway, molten emerald still hazy as he looked at Levi with a small sated smile.

Levi hummed gutturally into the kiss, not minding the sting of blunt fingernails leaving welts in the flesh beneath the material of his shirt. His own arousal ached, but he ignored it in favour of stroking his hands up and down Eren's back soothingly as the younger man rode out his orgasm. He kissed him back until Eren broke the lip lock and leaned back into the pressure of Levi's hands to look at him. 

As he met the murky gaze with the heated affection of his own, Levi lolled his head to the side, lowering his lashes and returning Eren's smile. "Bloody beautiful," he breathed huskily, the words unconsciously escaping his reddened and still smiling lips. He leaned up to press an adoring kiss to the corner of Eren's mouth and hummed a pleased sound low in his throat. Perfect... His Shamrock was so bloody perfect. Everything about him set him apart in Levi's mind and he knew he wasn't going to be able to let him go if ever such a thing occurred, not without a fight. 

He wet his lips as he relaxed back into his seat, shifting his hips under Eren again, unconsciously attempting to relieve the pressure in his trousers. The touch of his hands on the other male was soft, gentle now that Eren's passion had been spent. A breathy chuckle escaped him as he looked over the sated expression and down to the damp spot that was slowly spreading over the front of Eren's pants, "Mm, think you're going to need a fresh pair of knickers love."

Eren's eyes widened a little as Levi spoke and he looked down, feeling the quickly cooling sticky wetness in his pants along with watching the damp spot spread across his front. Looking up, then down, then back up again, Eren's breath hitched and he flailed, falling backwards out of Levi's lap and onto the cobbled floor as he continued to back away. He looked up at Levi with pure mortification as his hands clawed at his hair. "Oh m-my god!" Eren squeaked, "I-I'm sorry... Sorry... I d-don't... oh my g-god... L-Levi- I didn't mean..." He continued to stutter as he somehow scrambled to his feet, covering the front of his pants. He paused when his back hit the heavy curtain. "I-I need to... I’m sorry... B-Bathroom..." he stammered, before he dashed through the curtain and disappeared from sight.

When Eren fled, Levi slumped back and dropped his head over the back of the chair, eyes closing for a moment as he drew in and exhaled a heavy breath. He hadn't even had a chance to catch him and assure him. Eren had obviously been completely embarrassed and mortified by his own behaviour and the words he'd said during their afternoon tea echoed in Levi's head. 

After a few seconds of quiet consideration, he pushed himself to his feet, adjusting his erection before making his way inside. He sent the guard from the doorway to retrieve a fresh pair of slacks and underwear from the clothing Levi kept on hand in the office, waiting until he'd returned swiftly with the required items. The subordinate didn't so much as bat a lash at what the clothing was obviously for, but he was glad he'd had the forethought to close the curtains for the boss' privacy beforehand. Levi took the offered items and went in search of the young man. 

He knocked on the door of the restroom where he could hear water running. "Shamrock, I brought you fresh clothes," he said quietly, trying the knob and finding it left unlocked (probably forgotten in Eren's panic). Opening it a crack, he slid his hand holding the change of clothing inside, leaning back against the wall next to the door and keeping his eyes ahead of him, "Here love." He didn't want to make Eren any more uncomfortable than he was at the moment and had the distinct desire to assure him that he hadn't done anything to be ashamed of, but it would have to wait until Eren had calmed down.

The boy on the other side of the door gently took the offered clothing, waited for Levi to retract his hand, then quietly closed the door. Eren washed himself up and put on the clean clothes as he scrubbed at his sullied pants and underwear with a bar of soap and water. He was so embarrassed he wanted to cry, mortified he would have done something like that to Levi. 

Abandoning his clothes, he paced the bathroom, knowing that Levi was still outside the door waiting for him. All Eren could hope to do was apologize for his actions and hope that Levi wasn't angry with him.

He took a deep breath and slapped his hands over his beet red cheeks before he opened the door and slipped out into the hallway to face Levi.

Levi looked at Eren when he finally came out of the restroom with cheeks ablaze. He gave him a gentle smile he hoped was both encouraging and reassuring and offered the embarrassed young man his hand. "Hey love, you alright?" He greeted in a soft tone as if he was afraid any more animated, Eren might lock himself back up in the restroom.

Eren hesitated a moment before he lightly took the offered hand but was still unable to meet Levi's eyes. His greens eyes stayed glued to the floor as he mumbled, "I... I’m sorry..." with a grimace. He wanted the earth to just swallow him up; he felt like he could die from embarrassment.

Levi shook his head, "No need to apologize Shamrock. Do the pants fit alright?" he asked, gaze flickering over the apparel in question. They were a tad short at the ankles, but aside from that, he doubted anyone would even notice the change. He wound his fingers between Eren's and tugged him closer, coaxing him away from the restroom and back towards his office where Hange appeared to be hovering.

She looked at them as they approached, a sly knowing smile stretching her lips and Levi knew that look, knew she was going to open that fat gob of hers without thinking. Just as her mouth opened, before her unwanted teasing comment could tumble from within, he shot her a meaningful warning look and gave a subtle shake of his head. She swallowed her comment and her smile softened, but didn't disappear. Instead, she said, "So sorry for pissing on your tea time earlier Finny," and with an incline of her head to the brunette boy blushing and looking mightily distraught at Levi's side, "Oona," extending her apologies to Eren as well. She paused a second take take in both men, connecting dots in her head before she seemed to remember something. She turned her attention back to Levi, "Our favourite Italian stallion is on the line. You know how he hates waiting."

Eren nodded his bright red face at Hange and began to pull away from Levi at her words. "You got things to do other than entertain me," Eren said quietly to Levi, "I'm gonna... I’m gonna go home... Ma won't be happy if I'm late for dinner... And I gotta tell her that you wanna meet her." With some difficulty since Levi didn't seem to want to let go, Eren unwound their fingers and stepped away, nodding his head and glancing towards the exit like he was escaping.

"Wait Shamrock... Before you go," Levi began, words quick as he took a step and reached out toward the retreating brunette. Levi couldn't let him leave again without at least a kiss. He hoped to see Eren again soon, but it would still be a few days before the circus and Eren could still change his mind. When he touched Eren, he didn't pull him closer, but closed the distance himself, his other hand reaching in a slow motion to brush through the unruly chestnut hair. He hesitated before he kissed Eren, stopping short, their lips breaths apart. "Can I...? I want to kiss you," he said quietly. Hange's eyes widened beneath the dark lenses of her sunglasses, the only visible tell of her surprise was risen brows above the frames.

Eren's eyes widened at Levi's request and flickered in Hange's direction once as he shrunk back a bit, revealing that he wanted to say no. It was a knee jerk reaction to say no; Eren didn't want what happened in the alcove to happen again. He never wanted to lose himself to lust like that again. But he didn't move away from Levi and his eyes finally settled on the man's lips instead. He nodded slowly, signalling silently that he would allow the man to kiss him goodbye.

Levi watched the emotions flicker through the expressive, clover green depths, patient until Eren's gaze settled on hesitant acceptance. It was clear that he was apprehensive, but he was willing to afford Levi his request. Trust... He was giving Levi his trust. 

Levi leaned up the last few centimeters and pressed his lips to Eren's, chaste and adoring without overbearing passion, unassuming and with assurance that Eren hadn't somehow disappointed him or disgusted him or anything else of the sort. It wasn't a kiss of goodbye, but one of promise for another time. He pulled away after only a moment or two, breathless even though he hadn't ran out of breath. "Until next we meet Shamrock. I'll be waiting," he said as he let Eren go again.

As Levi moved away from Eren, the young man immediately stepped towards Levi again to close the distance and brought his hands up to cradle the man's face. Eren kissed him back hard, once, twice, and a third time before he finally pulled away with a quick shuffle of steps. 

He gave Levi a goodbye smile, though it was pained with his eyes still filled with distraught. He glanced to Hange and gave her a nod in goodbye before he turned on his heels and sped walked away. He didn't run, although he wanted to. The young man had a lot of embarrassment to stew in over the next few days and he wouldn't feel better until it was done. So he raced home to scream into his pillow and hide in a mountain of blankets; not unlike what he was doing before he went to find Levi.

 

Irish Slang:

Shite - Shit  
Ay - yes/yeah  
Blades - girls  
Fancy - like/want  
Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
Bloody - a lot/very  
Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
Gob - mouth  
Fella - man/boyfriend  
Knickers - underwear  
Manky Git- Essentially a shithead  
Git- dumb/idiot, etc  
I want to eat chips out of your knickers- Give Oral sex  
Mate- friend  
Bugger off- fuck off  
Wanker- ‘nother term for shithead  
Arse- ass/butt

Hange's Slang:  
Snogging- kissing


	9. Late Night on the Line

It’d been a night and a day since he’d last seen his Shamrock and Levi was anxious. He wanted to believe that their parting kiss was assurance that Eren would see him again, but he was worried that the younger male would let his embarrassment keep him away. He’d spent the time without Eren distracted from his work by thoughts of him and by the afternoon, he’d ordered Hange to get him Eren’s bloody phone number. He didn’t want to wait to at least hear his voice again and he didn’t want to go through Marco again as this was personal and not professional. 

It was late in the evening after a night at the pub with his gang by the time he’d finally returned to his silent flat. He was fresh out of the shower, hair damp and still dripping lukewarm droplets of water down his inked skin, a dark violet towel secured at his waist. He was tense, had been since Eren had left him the previous afternoon, even after having a few pints and bantering with his mates. Silver-blue eyes flickered to the little slip of paper next to his telephone that had Eren’s number written on it and his pulse spiked. He wondered if it was too late to be calling. Would Eren be awake? Would he want to hear from Levi?

The Irishman carded a hand through his damp dark hair and blew out a sigh, looking away from the number and stepping to his dresser to roll himself a little relaxation. He needed to calm his own nerves, too on edge to properly speak to his Shamrock without making a bloody fool of himself. Once he’d finished, he laid back on his plush king-sized four-poster canopy bed. He made himself comfortable on the midnight blue duvet and lit up. He closed his eyes as he took a long haul off the slim wrapped herb and held it as the acrid smoke curled overhead in the dim light of his bedroom. 

When he released the smoke from his lungs, he opened his eyes again and reached for the telephone, holding the gage between the press of his thin lips as he dialed the number. He relaxed back into his pillows as he took another long drag and listened to the ring, letting the affect of the drug coax the tension out of him. He held his breath as he waited for his call to be answered, almost choking when it was a woman’s voice that answered him and he had to clear his throat roughly before he could greet her in return.

At the Jaeger residence, Mikasa had just gotten off a late shift at the hospital, her feet aching as she took off her white hat and poured herself a cup of coffee that her Ma had left for her on the stove. She drank coffee for the comforting taste and smell; it actually calmed her and allowed her to sleep better no matter the side eyes of everyone else. She was just about to sit down and try to turn her mind off when the telephone rang. 

"Hello?" she said smoothly into the receiver, her quiet voice just audible enough for whoever it was to hear her. For a moment she was afraid there was an emergency and she would need to go all the way back to the hospital, but she heard only coughing then a spluttered and accented hello. 

Her brows furrowed immediately. "May I ask who is speaking? It is quite late to be calling," she said, her tone becoming suspicious. She hoped to God it wasn't one of Marco’s lackeys calling for Eren. She really needed to sleep tonight and she never did when her brother was out _"working."_

Levi shifted in his sheets and flicked the ash into an ashtray on his nightstand as he politely answered the young woman's inquiry. "Ay, it's Levi. I apologize for the lateness. I'm looking for Eren if he's up."

"Levi," Mikasa repeated, frowning further. Eren had told her about a new friend he had made through his promotion, but nothing further. She had been so busy at work that she’d never gotten another chance to get more information. "Is this for work or for pleasure? Marco promised me he would not have Eren traipsing about at all hours of the night every night. Eren is here, but he’s asleep and I refuse to wake him up if you are calling him out for a job," she said firmly, obviously putting her foot down. She’d always felt responsible for Eren, especially since he had sacrificed so much for her and their mother. She always hoped she would be able to work enough so that Eren didn't have to be in a gang, but so far that hadn't come to fruition.

The pale European shook his head in response to the tone of the woman's voice though she couldn't see it. "It's not a business call. I just want to hear his voice," he said in a soft, accented tone as he lifted the burning marijuana to his lips again. If he had to guess which of the women in Eren's life was on the other end of the line from the tone, he'd say it was Eren's sister he was speaking to. She didn't sound all that impressed to be answering his call and from her words, it wasn't just because of the late hour.

"Oh!" she said, instantly brightening. "I apologize if I seemed rude, I've had to patch him up one too many times. I'll fetch him," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. She always felt happy when Eren made friends, since he was so prone to making enemies instead. What she wanted more than anything was for her brother’s happiness. 

She set the phone down gently then walked upstairs to knock on Eren's door.

Levi hummed and snuffed out the last of the joint, unoffended by her previous words, but acknowledging her apology nonetheless. He took the time to resituate himself while he waited to hear his Shamrock's voice. Mikasa had said she would fetch him. He hoped Eren wouldn't mind being woken to chat with him. He wanted to be sure the young man was alright, still wanted to see him and wasn't going to cancel any of the plans they'd made. He ignored the fluttering in his belly as he laid his unoccupied hand over the silvery scar on the right side of his abdomen out of habit, blew another sigh up into his damp bangs and adjusted his hold on the telephone in his other hand, trying to loosen the grip he hadn't realized was so bloody tight.

"'Ello," a sleepy Eren said into the telephone, still half awake after his sister had dragged him out of bed. He was swaying on his feet and planning on telling whoever it was to call back at a decent time.

"Shamrock," Levi breathed over the line, fond warmth unfurling in his chest in response to the young man's groggy greeting and he could imagine what Eren must look like. His unruly hair would likely be even more so, sleepy eyed and adorably disheveled. He wet his lips, unconsciously shifting again and clearing his throat before continuing, "Forgive me for waking you, I've just gotten the time to call now. How are you love?"

Eren's breath hitched as his eyes widened, suddenly fully awake now that he knew who was on the other end of the line. "L-Levi! S-Sorry! It's fine... I'm awake now!" he stuttered, whirling around to glare at Mikasa who was standing across the room drinking her coffee. Lowering the phone in haste, he clumsily tried to cover the receiver as he hissed to his sister, "Why didn't you tell me who it was? I would have been quicker!" Mikasa just smiled and shrugged, laughing at her brother’s behaviour as she took her coffee and headed to bed.

A husky chuckle sounded from Levi's end as he listened to Eren's stuttered response and the subsequent muffled scolding he could hear directed at Mikasa.

"No need to apologize Shamrock. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after yesterday," he said, relaxing back once again. Eren didn't seem to be disappointed in hearing from him. That was a good sign at least.

Eren was silent as he floundered, trying to find words. He'd been distraught for hours after what had happened. "I'm mortified to be honest... I really can't believe I did that and if I knew it was you that was calling, I probably would have hid," Eren admitted quietly as he bit his lip.

Levi smiled, "I'll have to thank your sister then. You needn't be so embarrassed about it love. I didn't mind at all," he said, accented voice taking on a decidedly flirtatious tone.

Eren groaned as he scrunched up his face. "I had just told you we needed to go slow then I humped your leg like a fuckin' dog. How are you not angry at me?" Eren asked leaning back against the wall then sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Nothing to be pissed about love. You said to let you decide. Should I have complained when I was quite happy to let you mess your knickers on me?" Came the cheeky response from the older male as he adjusted his towel idly and shifted his legs, unsated arousal stirring in response to the memory and the image of Eren blushing as he must be now.

"Oh my _God_... You are never gonna let me live this down are you?" Eren questioned, leaning his head back to thump against the wall. "How can you... Are you just incapable of embarrassment? Every time I think about what happened, I want the earth to swallow me whole," Eren babbled, truly wondering how Levi was able to stay so unaffected.

Another breathy chuckle sounded over the line, "You're beautiful when you blush love. I think you're forgetting I've done much dirtier things myself and I fancy doing much more embarrassing things to you in the future," Levi replied, humming at the thought. 

"If you'll let me of course. Would it console you to know I spent the rest of the afternoon half hard? I couldn't leave my desk," he continued as an afterthought, a wicked curl on his mouth.

"I don't believe you," Eren groaned, looking up to the ceiling, "There's no way making a fool of myself is arousing for you."

"Mmn, I don't know about that Shamrock. What reason do I have to lie? How could I not be aroused when you were making such lovely sounds and rocking in my lap? It's a physical impossibility with you love. Matter fact, just thinking about it stirs me up," Levi replied, voice dropping to a lower, huskier pitch, smoky with his accent. He shifted his hips, half hard again just recalling the sound and feel of the young man against him.

Eren swallowed hard and shivered. On the phone it was like Levi was right beside him, husky accent whispering into his ear. "Y-Yeah?..." Eren said, closing his eyes to imagine Levi's crooked smile and his silver eyes boring into him. He shifted as his pajama pants became uncomfortable. "Your accent is so... Geeze. I love your voice," Eren blurted without thought, unable to articulate what exactly he meant.

Levi hummed approvingly. "S'that so Shamrock? Mmn, I rather fancy yours myself. I wish you were here right now. The things you do to me love, you've no idea," he murmured in response to Eren's abrupt admission. He could practically hear the flushing of Eren's bronze skin and could envision him fidgeting, the clouding over of his beautiful eyes. He closed his own eyes as he let his imagination run amok with the imagery. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as his left hand palmed his stiffening cock through the tented terrycloth of his towel, unable to restrain himself. 

"Tell me what you're thinking about love?" he requested quietly, breath hitching slightly as he palmed his erection and unconsciously sunk further back in his bedding. This conversation was turning out far from what he'd been expecting, but he was far from disappointed. He doubted it would go much farther, but at least he'd have the memory fresh and the echo of Eren's voice in his head after they'd said their goodnights and he was left with the comfort of his own hand again.

"Your eyes... And your smile..." Eren said honestly, a funny smile lifting on his face. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Levi... Can I ask you a question?" he asked, eyes opening as his brows furrowed. He had no idea what Levi was doing to the sound of his voice on the other end.

Levi smiled fondly. Of course Eren would be thinking such innocent thoughts. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly, stilling his hand and inhaling through his nose. "Ay Shamrock, what is it?" he answered, forcing himself to pay attention to whatever Eren wanted to ask him.

"Um well... We've never discussed this really... Mostly ‘cause I was afraid of the answer and too much of a chicken to ask in person," Eren rambled, fidgeting and not wanting to actually ask the question due to his nerves. "But... Are you... Are we... What are we?... Are you um _with_ other men as well? Like you are with me?" Eren asked, his face cringing because he didn't know if he was making sense or not.

Levi blinked lazily at the shadowed canopy of his bed as he listened to Eren stumble through his inquiry, the fond smile broadening on his lips. The hand in his lap relaxed, resting on his lower belly, teasingly close to where his cock begged for attention. "Hmm, would it upset you if I was?" He asked in answer to the question, curious to know if the young man would be jealous. Levi would be completely blinded by his own if Eren had others, but he was confident that his Shamrock was not interested in anyone but himself, considering all Eren had told him previously. He'd certainly tell him after that the answer was absolutely not. He was ensnared by Eren, couldn't even consider seducing anyone else.

"Yes," Eren answered bluntly, not even stalling for time in his answer. There was no point. He already knew the answer. It was hard to think that someone like Levi was only pursuing one relationship. He was too attractive. "Wouldn't you be upset if someone else caught my fancy? It's never happened, but I suppose it's possible," Eren fired back with a pout.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not and upset is not the word I would use to describe how I would react if you were to pursue another. I would say downright bloody murderous is a better description Shamrock," Levi said, a growl beneath his words. God help the poor bastard that might try to catch his Shamrock's fancy; he'd better pray he could run faster than Levi. 

He inhaled a deep breath and let it out slow before he continued in a softer murmur, "As for what we are love, that's entirely up to you. I'd like to be your fella and I'd be proud to call you mine. _Exclusively._ "

"Is that so?" Eren asked with a sing song voice and a giggle. "Are you gonna beat up every person that is attracted to me? Lots of people have said that my eyes are super pretty. Of course I've never been interested... But maybe I'd be popular if I _tried_ ," Eren teased lightly, getting revenge for Levi embarrassing him so much.

Levi scowled fiercely, a growl building in his chest, "I won't kill all of them just for looking, but they're asking to spit blood if they touch you... Unless you want them to, but I have to warn you Shamrock, I won't take kindly to being betrayed like that. If you promise yourself to me, then you're mine and I'll promise you the same. If you'd rather not, break my heart now before I fall any further," he replied warningly. He didn't care for the idea of it. He wouldn't share him. He'd been honest in his intentions. He wanted Eren for more, for longer, forever if the younger man would have him, and he'd be damned if he put his trust in that and Eren betrayed him. He didn't know what he would do. He knew rationally that Eren was only teasing, retaliating for how Levi had teased and embarrassed him, but it didn't change the vicious knotting possessiveness that twisted his guts and fueled his words.

Eren's eyes widened and jaw dropped as he was shocked into silence by Levi's fierce reply. It was a few moments before he got a hold of his feelings, and then he was _angry_. "There's no one and there will never be anyone," Eren growled back. Levi had taken the conversation this way and Eren had teased back. Accusing Eren of betraying him was going too far. He clutched his chest as his heart fell to the floor. "I've tried so hard to be with you... Been embarrassed and uncomfortable more times than I can count... And you're accusing me of breaking _your_ heart?" Eren's voice cracked at the end of his sentence, his eyes brimming with tears as his fist clenched the phone in his fist. Why was everything with Levi so... **Complicated...**

Levi's anger immediately dissipated under Eren's response and was replaced with regret. He made a choked sound as he tried to find the right words to amend what he'd said which had so obviously been the wrong thing. "I'm sorry Eren... I hadn't meant... I know you wouldn't. I know that, but it's hard to forget what it's like. It's happened before. You have such power over me already. You don't realize how easily you can ruin me. I'm not used to giving my trust so easily. This is new for me. You're unlike anyone else," he explained in a soft, strained voice once he'd found it again, an unlikely and usually well hidden vulnerability behind the words.

"I asked you what we are and _you_ were the one to begin the word games," Eren fired back angrily, scrambling to his feet to pace in front of the phone, being careful not to stretch the cord. "I have _no_ power at all! You could snap your fingers and I'd be put in a body bag and placed somewhere where no one would be able to find me! Do you even realize how dangerous it was for me to accept your advances? How much trust I've placed in you? Trust that I've placed in _no one_ before! Should I even ask how many lovers you've had? How many people have tasted you before me? It eats away at me! And you say that _I_ will stray from you? The person that is physically repulsed by sexual contact with anyone but you? If I wasn't so in love with you already, I would just hang up on you right now and never talk to you again! Oh wait. I wouldn't be able to ‘cause you'd hound me until I forgave you which I would ‘cause I'm an idiot and you already have _all_ the power over me. You've already ruined me! If you betray _me_ , I will never recover. I fucking swear it. There will never be another in my life to ever touch me the way you did. Ever. I'm done!" Eren ranted, revealing way too many things in his anger. He breathed heavily, chest heaving as his body trembled in anger. What Levi said was completely uncalled for.

Levi froze, eyes widening and he bit the inside of his cheek so hard, he tasted blood. He swallowed against it and tried to loosen his now unbearably tight grip on the phone in his hand for fear he'd break the bloody thing. "I'm sorry Eren, so bloody sorry. I wish I didn't. I never knew there'd be someone like you. I'm no bloody good at this shite. I'm guarded and crass and have no bloody control over my fucking mouth. But I'm trying and you're right, I'll keep trying. I don't think I can stop. I want you so bloody bad, it **aches** ," his voice had risen, but it was falling again, sure he was saying all the wrong things. He wet his lips and swallowed again hard around the painful lump that was lodged in his throat. His brows pinched together and he shifted into a sitting position, carding the fingers of his unoccupied hand through his hair roughly, his arousal long since wilted and replaced with aching guilt. 

"Do you... You really think I would hurt you, that I would let you come to any harm, that **I** would instigate it? I couldn't... I'd die for you Eren... In my head, we aren't... I'm not your boss. I'd give you anything. As it is, I can see you at my side in the future, my equal, my partner, _my_ bloody everything and I don't know how to keep you. I don't have the right words. Right now, I'm on razorblades, trying not to bleed out while I try to figure out what you need from me to make you mine. I'm stumbling about like a fool, mucking up everything because I've no idea what I'm bloody well doing. I keep my heart locked up tightly, but somehow you're already in it. I'm just trying to convince you that it's worth staying and I'm doing a terrible fucking job of it," the more he spoke, the faster the words came and the heavier his accent and he ended up near panting with the pitfall feeling of loss in the bottom of his stomach, sure he would hear the click of the line going dead. This had become the worst possible outcome of this call. He hadn't intended to make Eren angry, hadn't meant to argue, hadn't meant to corner the young man into saying those things he'd said, revealing secrets he'd been meaning to keep for now. 

"Bloody useless words just getting in the way of what I mean," he murmured hoarsely, still attempting to catch his breath, "And what I mean is that I've been in love with you since you first met my eyes and didn't lie to me. I'm losing my damned mind Shamrock."

"Argh," Eren said, yelling out and stamping his feet to let out his bottled up emotions. "Why is this so hard?" he asked in obvious anguish. "I want you. You want me. It should be easy!" He looked up to the roof to glare into the heavens. God was making this entire love thing so hard for him. 

"I'm already yours, you idiot! I don't want to be your equal, or to have your money or your gang. I want you! Just you! Levi Ackerman- the most frustrating and lovely person I have ever met," Eren said, yelling into the phone trying to make Levi understand. 

"It hurt me when you said that! I won't betray you! I fucking love you. And it's painful! I'm changing everything about who I am and what I've always wanted just for you! You can't just say I'm not committed then expect me to not be angry with you! You're hurting me though you say you wouldn't! It hurts!" Eren continued to rant, forcing all of his feelings into the words. 

"Do you _know_ how many times I've masturbated since I last saw you? My dick is fucking raw! Fucking raw! Me? The least sexual person in this damn city and now all I can think about is your hands on me and your eyes and your smell and you make me feel like I'm drowning and flying all at once and I'm so angry with you right now, I want to punch you in the face and kiss you on the mouth at the same time." Tears were streaming down Eren's face and he was trying not to punch the wall and ruin his mother’s kitchen. He heaved for a second before his voice finally lowered in volume, "I just. I love you..."

Levi was silent in the wake of Eren’s ranting, speechless for a drawn moment in which their breaths mingled over the line while he processed what Eren had said, his final words echoing in the older man's head and making his chest ache painfully. "Shamrock, if I tell you where to find me, will you come? I know it's late, but I want to look into your eyes while I tell you I bloody well love you too," he said finally, voice still hoarse, thin with emotion and begging. He **needed** to see him.

Eren immediately glanced to the clock and bit his lip. He bounced on his toes, trying to make a decision then stretched out to reach a drawer in the kitchen to grab a notepad and pencil. "Address," Eren growled, ready with his paper, "Be ready... I'm coming just to punch you for making me cry again."

A smile tugged at Levi's lips in spite of everything that'd been said because only Eren would say something like that to him without any fear. "Ay Shamrock, I'll take that hit gladly," he said quietly before he gave the address that was known by so few and waited for Eren to hang up before he did as well. 

Once he did, he pulled himself from his bed, dropping his towel in the laundry and pulling on a pair of loose cotton pants, foregoing anything else and not bothering to straighten his disheveled hair when he couldn't stop running his fingers through it anyways. He went to the foyer and paced impatient and anxious while he waited.

Eren hung up the phone, grabbed his mom's keys then threw on a coat over his pajamas. He only realized he hadn't given Levi's car back when he exited the house. He shrugged and went back inside to retrieve Levi's keys instead, then raced across the city to the rich area, far from his little family home. He stomped up to the front door and knocked on the knocker, tapping his foot as he looked up to examine the house that was before him.

The single story house was dark red brick with black shutters and charcoal shingled roof, a sprawling lawn and voluminous gardens of greenery and flowers, large windows with thick drapes obscuring the inside from view. The driveway was long and cobbled, broad enough to fit two vehicles comfortably side by side and lit with tall iron lamps, same as the walkway and the modest porch. The front door was dark stained like the shutters with a brass knocker and matching handle. Everything about it was unassuming, cozy even, obviously costly given the neighbourhood and the state of the property, but certainly not some opulent mansion like what most would expect of someone with the means of the infamous Irishman. 

Levi jumped when the knock came and he ran his hands through his hair one more time, exhaling a heavy breath before he unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the heavy wood door open. 

It was dim lit inside, soft lamplight filtering through the spacious foyer from the hallway that lead to the back of the home where Levi's master bath, bedroom and office was. To the left of the front entrance was a set of French doors leading to a blacked out living room which lead to the large kitchen through a wide archway at its other end, unseen in the dark and opened to the end of the entrance hall where another set of currently curtained French doors lead to the back yard. All of the visible furnishings were dark, earthy tones to match the wood and tiling of the floors and throw rugs, nothing overly expensive, chosen for their comfort and simplicity. The décor was black and white photographs and scenic prints of the rolling hills and castles of Ireland and yet more plants.

Levi stood in the doorway topless and barefoot, raven hair a mess framing searching grey-blue eyes as he looked at Eren. He turned his head ever so slightly, offering the left side of his face to the young man for the promised hit, setting his jaw in preparation for it. He didn't expect Eren would hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shite - Shit  
> Ay - yes/yeah  
> Blades - girls  
> Fancy - like/want  
> Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
> Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
> Bloody - a lot/very  
> Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
> Gob - mouth  
> Fella - man/boyfriend  
> Knickers - underwear  
> Manky Git- Essentially a shithead  
> Git- dumb/idiot, etc  
> I want to eat chips out of your knickers- Give Oral sex  
> Mate- friend  
> Bugger off- fuck off  
> Wanker- ‘nother term for shithead  
> Gage- Marijuana
> 
> Hange:  
> Snogging- kissing


	10. Bared Betwixt the Bedsheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!!
> 
> So, here's an extra long update to start off our Holiday cheer! Our Winter gift fic, "Summer in the Heart of Winter" will be kicked off tomorrow. We'd originally planned for it to be much shorter, but it's become monstrous and it's only halfway finished. So! Our new plan is to try and squeeze it into twelve parts, the Teapot/Xander Twelve days of Ereri Christmas. Deck the halls and jingle the bells, Christmas is gonna be a gay affair! Lol, okay I'm done...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this update and check out the winter fic tomorrow and for the next couple weeks until it's done. And look forward to more updates on all our fics come the new year! We haven't forgotten them! Thanks for all the love and support and as always, kudos and comments make great gifts!

Without hesitation, Eren stepped forward into the house, his hair completely disheveled and his green eyes rimmed with red. In a whirl of motion, he put his hand on Levi's shoulder to hold him steady and punched him straight in the gut as hard as he could, forcing Levi to lose all his air and lean over Eren's fist. Whispering into Levi's ear, Eren said, “Did you really think I would mess up your pretty face again?” as Levi gasped and coughed for air. Eren rubbed his back soothingly, knowing exactly how much it hurt, but not feeling an ounce of guilt as he mumbled encouragement, “There that's it, breathe. There we go. Don't puke ‘cause I'm not cleaning it up.” 

Levi coughed harshly, one arm around his stomach as he heaved, trying to replenish the oxygen that had been stolen by the impact of Eren's fist. He hadn't been expecting the younger male to strike him in the gut and so hadn't been prepared for it. He winced and grunted a harsh breath as he straightened his posture again as much as possible. "Christ Shamrock, you pack a bloody helluva punch," he said roughly when he could speak again. His words were followed by a breathy chuckle and another grimace and he stepped back further into the hall, motioning with his unoccupied hand for Eren to follow him. 

"You staying a while?" he questioned, still catching his breath and trying to ignore the throbbing ache radiating from his damaged abdominal muscles.

Eren followed him into the hall, a scowl still plastered on his face. Reaching forward to hold Levi's bare hips, he steadied the man from moving further backwards so he could lean forward and kiss him hard on the mouth, stealing Levi's breath as Eren's fingers dug into his hips. Finally, he pulled back with a gasp, still glaring at Levi as he caught his own breath. "I'm staying the night whether you want me to or not. You made me drive across the city in the dead of night 'cause you were an asshole and now I need you to make me feel better so I can get back to sleep. You've no right to refuse me," Eren said petulantly, his bottom lip curling into a pout as his eyes dared Levi to question him. Obviously Eren was still pissed off at the man, but he also knew that if he went home to stew, he'd be in agony for days over Levi's harsh words. He needed the man himself to make him feel better.

Levi made a sound of surprise into the unexpected kiss and his hands moved to hold the other man's waist of their own accord as he tried to reciprocate. He licked his lips when Eren pulled away again and he met his gaze unflinchingly. "Ay, as if I could refuse you Shamrock," he said before he was pulling the pouting brunette in for another kiss, much softer than Eren's had been, boldly drawing the brawler flush against him. He only relinquished the lip lock once he was certain they were both breathless and cocked a lopsided grin at Eren. 

"Sorry I'm such a bastard Eren, though to be fair, I did warn you I was likely to piss you off again," he spoke further, hands giving Eren's waist a squeeze before he released him and turned to lead the way through his house towards his bedroom, "You sure you wanna spend the night in my bed?"

"Yeah, but did it have to be so soon after the last time you pissed me off?" Eren whined, dry scrubbing his tired face as his other hand blindly reached forward to grasp Levi's as he was led through the house. "Your bed is probably nicer than mine and I'll have no problem kicking you out of it if you manage to piss me off again," Eren grumbled. In his exhaustion and anger, it seemed he had lost any inhibition he had about Levi being a mob boss. He was tired of walking on eggshells around Levi anyway. If the man didn't like his behaviour then they'd just have to go their separate ways was the conclusion he came to. Of course around others, Eren would be respectful, but when it was just them, he shouldn't have to curb his own behaviour. This was who Eren was.

Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's and chuckled, unoffended by the young man's attitude. It was what he’d wanted after all; he didn't want Eren to be afraid to speak out against him. "Cut me some slack Shamrock, I'm learning," he said, running his unoccupied hand through his hair, dropping it back to his side to glance back over his shoulder at Eren as they approached the end of the hall. 

He pushed the ajar door open fully and tugged Eren into his spacious bedroom, the walls painted a deep forest green and adorned with more framed photos of flowering meadows and Irish ruins. His large, canopied bed sat against the right wall, the dark bedding rumpled from where he had been previously, a cherry wood night stand to either side of it, matching armoire and dresser across from the foot of it against the opposite wall. There was a large window that took up a majority of the far wall, the curtains open to admit the dappled moonlight that sifted through the willow off center outside of it in his backyard. A single candle flickered on the left hand nightstand situated between the telephone, Swiss army knife with worn leather bound handle that he always kept there, ashtray and silver lighter he'd used earlier. 

He sighed as he stepped inside the room, Eren close behind him and he released the handhold to gesture around the room, "Make yourself at home Shamrock, you can put your coat in the armoire if you like."

Eren nodded his head then shuffled to the cabinet to hang his coat. Beneath, he wore white button up pajamas and he stretched his arms up to the ceiling, showing off his toned, tanned navel before he yawned loudly. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly before he walked around the bed to the side that seemed unused and crawled under the covers. One thing that Levi would come to know about Eren was that he could sleep anywhere. "C'mon, the bed is cold, get in," Eren said, pulling the covers up from under the mattress so the whole bed was disheveled. He didn't like the corners of his blankets tucked in because he liked to stick his feet out when they became too hot in the middle of the night. He began beating his newly claimed pillow, fluffing it up while he waited for Levi to come to bed, blatantly ignoring the nervousness he was feeling. He'd never shared a bed with anyone but his mother and sister before, but he refused to let his nerves get the best of him. They were only sleeping. Levi wouldn't push him too far.

Levi watched his bedmate for several long moments with an endeared smile on his mouth and warm affection in his eyes, another breathy chuckle escaping his lips in response to Eren's demand. "Ay, don't rush me Shamrock, I'm committing the sight of you in my sheets to memory for the next time I'm lonely. You're the only one I've ever shared them with," he said with a cheeky lilt to the accented tone as he made his way to his side of the bed. 

He slipped under the bedding a minute later with a soft grunt as the abused muscles in stomach complained and he shifted onto his side, pillowing his head on his arm as he faced Eren. He watched him fondly from under his lashes and reached out with his other hand to ruffle the unruly chestnut strands atop the young man's head. "D'you fancy a cuddle love?" he asked hopefully, the ghost of a grin in the corner of his mouth.

"It's the only reason I stayed," Eren grumbled, scooching forward in the bed to tuck himself flush with Levi and tangled their legs together. He tried to ignore the swift beating of his heart that was hammering in his chest and hoped that Levi couldn't hear it now that they were so close. From the heat of his face he knew he was blushing hard so he tucked it into Levi's chest to hide, not wanting the man to know he was nervous. "You haven't said it yet," Eren said, voice muffled by Levi's skin.

The shorter man shifted as Eren tucked himself against him, his heartbeat a steady throbbing beneath the press of the young man's face against the scarred expanse of his chest and he tangled his hand in the back of Eren's hair. Catching the muffled words, he swallowed and wet his lips, using his grip to gently guide Eren's head away from his torso so he could meet those lovely Shamrock eyes and his breath hitched a little as he forgot what he was supposed to say for a moment. 

"I love you Shamrock," he murmured in a low near whisper, the tone breathless as if he couldn't catch it and his hand migrated to the side of Eren's head, fingers spread to either side of the young man's ear as his thumb tenderly brushed over one flushed and feverish cheek, "God help me, you're bloody lovely."

Slowly, a radiant smile that brightened the room lifted on Eren's face for the first time since he’d arrived at Levi's house. "I love you too, Levi," Eren said unwaveringly, continuing to meet Levi's eyes so the man knew he wasn't lying. "Was what you said before true?" Eren asked suddenly, thinking back to their argument.

Levi cupped Eren's cheek, thumb caressing along his bottom lip, tracing the smile reverently as he returned it with one of his own, mercury eyes half-dilated and warm in the low light. "You'll have to be more specific love, though, I'm fairly certain I didn't lie," he replied, tone still soft and husky in the otherwise quiet room.

"That you want me to be your partner and your equal in your business," Eren said, nuzzling into Levi's hand. "I meant what I said too. I don't really want to be a mob boss," Eren said honestly, still smiling radiantly at Levi, "I just want to be with you. You're all I want. Even if you were penniless I'd still love you."

Levi hummed, smile broadening on his pale lips. "Ay, I meant it love, but I didn't just mean in business. I want to share my life with you, my secrets and scars, everything Shamrock. You'd be the only one to know me. I'd trust you to be my heart's keeper. It's why the thought of you betraying me in any way frightens me to the brink of madness. I should have explained better earlier," he answered, a shaky exhale following the admission as he stared into those honest eyes and lost himself in the forest within them.

"The only way I'd betray you is if I was forced to," Eren said honestly, thinking to himself about different scenarios. "Hurting you would be like taking a dagger to my own heart and I'm not much of a liar as you know. It's why I can't play poker, I always have a tell," Eren said with a shrug. His hands lifted to rub his ears, "Even when I try my hardest to lie, my ears turn bright red so my Ma and Mikasa always know, and now you know too."

Levi chuckled softly and shifted closer to the young man, dropping his hand from his face to curl his arm around Eren's waist instead. "I'll have to remember that," he said with a playful wink, though he sobered a moment after, "I'm afraid I can't say the same of myself, but I'll never lie to you Shamrock. I don't want to and I don't think I could."

"I'm okay with that," Eren said cheekily with a smile and a giggle. His hand was rubbing up and down Levi's back, feeling the random scars and hardened muscles as he explored. He'd only ever seen Levi shirtless at the ring, and now they were so close together their breath was mingling, and Eren started to squirm with a familiar heat under his skin. He immediately hid his face and held his breath, willing the embarrassing feeling to go away.

A rumbling hum of appreciation echoed in Levi's chest as Eren's warm, calloused hands explored his back, tracing unknowingly over the inking there and he slipped his arm beneath the bedding to better hold him. He gave the young man a squeeze of encouragement as his arm settled back around his narrow waist. Levi dipped his head to press a lingering kiss to Eren;s temple as the brunette hid his blushing face again. "You alright love?" he asked, massaging the small of Eren's back through the barriers of his nightclothes.

Eren lifted his head, his cheeks flaming red as he bit his bottom lip and looked at Levi with doe eyes. "I... don't want to embarrass myself again," Eren said quietly. When he was only answered with a look of confusion, Eren whined helplessly, unable to voice his concern. He buried his face again as he moved his hips forward to press the throbbing erection concealed by his night clothes to Levi's hip for a moment before he immediately pulled it away again.

Murky mercury eyes widened at the fleeting pressure of hardness against his hip and he stifled a flattered chuckle before it had a chance to escape his lips and give Eren the wrong impression. His own body immediately stirred with his own arousal in response to Eren's and he shifted his pelvis to press firmly against the younger male's to affirm that Eren wasn't alone in his desire. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Shamrock. Didn't I say so before? You stir me up just as much," he murmured as his fingers crept up the back of Eren's shirt to caress over soft skin instead of the material of his shirt and he made an appreciative sound in response to both the clothed friction of Eren's erection against his own and the feel of smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

Eren's hands immediately moved to grip Levi's hips and hold him still with an iron clad pressure. "I'm the only person you love, and you will be with no other like this while we are together... Right?" Eren said as he looked up, his voice filled with desperation. "Be sure in your answer," he added, "You said you would not lie to me so I will believe whatever you say."

Levi met Eren's eyes and nodded, a soft smile tugging at his mouth and he rubbed the pads of his fingers and thumb on either side of the base of Eren's spine. "You have my word love. I can't even look at anyone else anymore," he affirmed verbally, assured and honest. He had absolutely no intention of taking any other lovers aside from his Shamrock. No one else could compare.

"O-Okay," Eren exhaled, obviously holding his breath as he waited for Levi's answer. He began to nod his head up and down, trying to gather his courage. With shaking hands, he began to unbutton his shirt as he said, "If that is the case... Then I... You can...touch me..." Eren said shakily, before he shook his head knowing that what he said wasn't what he meant. "I-I _want_ you to touch me... And I... W-Want to touch you too... A bit... As long a-as you can stop if I say so..." Eren said, obviously still scared, but willing to try. He did want to become more intimate with Levi although they were moving quite a bit faster than he thought he could. But Eren couldn't ignore his desire anymore, he needed Levi to touch him or he thought he would go mad. He would have to trust Levi.

Calloused fingers trailed up Eren's spine affectionately, firm, but gentle as Levi watched the young man unbuttoning his shirt. He licked his lips and swallowed a sudden excess of saliva before he could respond, tongue feeling thick in his mouth, "Ay love, whatever you fancy," he agreed huskily, prepared to be as careful and attentive as needed in order to be allowed to touch and be touched by Eren. He'd been waiting so long for that permission, he wasn't going to squander it. He shifted to prop himself up on his elbow while the hand at Eren's back slipped to his side, warm palm gliding along the curve of his waist to his hip, thumb rubbing in soothing circles over the protrusion of bone there. He leaned in to capture the other male's lips in an open mouthed kiss that was heated, but not overly aggressive, tongue flickering out to tease along Eren's plump bottom lip before retreating, challenging Eren to chase after it.

"Mmnf," Eren hummed into Levi's mouth, unprepared for the sudden kiss and he struggled to keep up. Once he got his bearings, his tongue did chase after Levi's, accepting the challenge to dive into Levi's mouth and explore tentatively. Finally, his grip on Levi's hip laxed and he rolled his hips into Levi's tenderly before a thought made his eyes widen and rip away from Levi instantly. "No sex!" he gasped loudly, fear in his eyes as he looked at Levi pleadingly. His voice quieted a bit as he flushed in embarrassment. "What I mean is not... Not yet. I don't think I'm ready for that yet... Can we... Just... Ugh..." Eren said, starting to pull away from Levi as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Shh Shamrock, calm down. Just touching, I promise," Levi assured breathily. He was happy enough to wait as long as Eren needed for any more of anything really. He just wanted to feel his skin in whatever capacity Eren would allow him. After the first time, he was wary of pressuring Eren for anything further, perfectly willing to let the younger man set the pace. They had plenty of time. 

He inhaled deeply, leaning over the brunette and coaxing him back into the plush mattress. He dipped his head to nip and ghost kisses up the side of Eren's throat and along his jaw to whisper at the corner of his lips, "There's no need to rush. Relax love. You think too much. It's just us and we've got all the time in the world. I love you Eren."

Eren nodded as he laid back down slowly, still a little spooked but reassured by Levi's words. "I love you too… J-Just touching," Eren repeated sternly as he shrugged off his shirt and threw it behind him off the bed. He began to softly press kisses into Levi's neck, breathing in the smell of the man deeply then sighing in pleasure. "You smell amazing... I first smelled you in the ring... It's addictive and makes me lose my head," Eren whispered between his teasing kisses, squirming under Levi's gentle caress.

Levi tilted his head to allow Eren better access to the pale column of his own throat and shivered as he felt the press of those soft lips over the faded ink of the rough numbers there. He murmured his response lowly, accent heavy behind the smoky words, "S'that so love? I rather fancy the scent of your skin as well. It's almost sweet... Tastes like honey." He shifted his body again, unconsciously drawn closer and pressing in over the young man. One knee slid between Eren's thighs and settled there while his hips rolled and ground down against Eren's in a rhythmic motion. His hands sought to map the smooth tanned flesh of Eren's torso, fingertips tracing dips and curves, lingering in places that made Eren gasp and shiver, learning his body with acute attentiveness. He nosed behind Eren's ear and sucked a mark into the soft patch of skin beneath it, breathing heavily, muscles flexing with each movement he made. "S'this alright love? Feels good?"

"Ah... hah," Eren gasped in reply, fingers pressing into Levi's back as he tried to comprehend the amount of pleasure his body was feeling. "Very good...," he finally said, his eyes closed tightly as he bit his bottom lip hard. His hands trailed down Levi's spine to ghost over Levi's round ass then settled on the man's hips. "Um... Can I... May I touch you? I want to feel," he said, finally opening his eyes to look up at Levi, full of innocence and curiosity. Did Levi feel as good when Eren touched him? He wanted to know. He wanted to see and touch all of Levi. Know the man inside and out.

Levi smiled against Eren's skin and bucked his hips when he felt the tentative touch on his backside. "You don't have to ask Shamrock, I'm all yours," he answered as his half-lidded gaze met Eren's, the molten mercury depths unguarded and full of adoration, endeared and warmed by the innocent interest in darkened green. A spark of mischief flickered across his eyes and a wicked little smirk curled on his mouth as he abruptly grasped Eren's hips and rolled the both of them over so the younger male was straddling him. It was harder or Levi to get carried away and easier for Eren to explore if he was on top.

Eren squeaked as his world turned giving Levi a frown at the sudden movement that startled him. But he was soon distracted by Levi's beautiful body beneath him, his eyes widened as he tried to take in as much detail as possible. His hands trailed from Levi's chest down to his toned abdomen, tracing his skin when his brows furrowed as he felt particularly obvious disturbance in the otherwise relatively smooth skin on Levi's side. "What's this from?" he asked as his fingers traced the scar delicately and his head cocked to the side in question. Eren's hair was sticking up in all sorts of places after having bed head then Levi's constant petting. He would probably be embarrassed about his appearance if he knew what he looked like as he stared down at his lover.

Levi's hands settled on Eren's hips and kneaded them appreciatively. He bent his knees and arranged his legs lazily, planting his feet against the bedding to give Eren some support to lean back on. He rocked his hips up against the press of the young man's ass in a slow rhythm while Eren tentatively touched at his chest, shivering and arching slightly when callous rough fingertips brushed over the silvery rise of the old scar along the side of his lower abdomen. 

"I put my trust in the wrong man and instead of my back, he stabbed me in the gut... I'll tell you the story another time love. I'd rather not wreck the mood," he murmured breathily, voice several octaves lower and husky as he gave Eren's hips a firm squeeze, promising he would indeed tell him.

Eren's eyes widened in shock and he immediately gasped. "Sorry!" Eren said, immediately ripping his hand from the scar like it had burned him. His eyes started to burn with anger though as he thought about someone betraying Levi in such a way. "I'll never let anyone hurt you... I'll protect you like I protect Marco, I promise!" Eren swore with a nod of his head like that was that. 

Slowly, the anger melted out of his eyes to be replaced with curiosity as his hands lightly trailed down to Levi's pants, dancing at the band like he was gathering courage to delve deeper. He bit his lip and scooted his butt further down Levi's hips so that he could delicately place his hand on top of the bulge in Levi's pants. Very lightly, he rested his palm over it, looking at Levi with a bright red face like he was asking if it was okay.

Levi breath caught and his cock twitched beneath the light, _tauntingly_ light pressure of Eren's hand through his cotton bottoms. He exhaled a harsh breath through his nose and fidgeted under Eren, the grip on the younger man's hips tensing a second or two before relaxing again, thumbs teasing along the waistband of Eren's pajama bottoms. "You don't need to apologize love. You can touch my scars same as the rest of me," he replied belatedly, one hand caressing up Eren's taut belly over his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and draw him down as he arched to meet him. "We'll protect each other for now and always," he breathed in promise before he sealed their mouths in a heated kiss, rolling his hips to push his cloth clad erection more firmly against Eren's palm with a muffled groan.

Emboldened by the young man's cautious ministrations, the hand still on Eren's hip migrated to tentatively grope at the stiffness in Eren's trousers in return.

Eren kissed Levi back, smiling into the other man's mouth and swallowing his groans. But as soon as Levi touched his erection, he ripped his mouth away to throw his head back and cry out, "Fuck!" 

Immediately, Eren panicked. He grabbed onto Levi's wrist to stop the movement, about to push Levi away, but he stilled a moment before he let go of the hand once again. He did want this. He couldn't let his fear get the better of him. It felt amazing. 

He pressed the palm of his hand harder against Levi's erection, feeling the length flinch under the pressure. "Sorry... I can do this... keep going..." Eren said determinedly, palming the man through his pants.

Levi's smile was gentle, a soft curl to his parted lips as he breathed a response, "You've nothing to be sorry for Shamrock. I fancy this pace just fine." His fingers were careful as he made a loose fist around Eren's clothed cock. He could feel it throbbing against his palm and reveled in the knowledge that he was the first aside from Eren himself to feel it so intimately. It made his own arousal spike ferociously. It inflated his ego fiercely and he was so grateful for the trust Eren was giving him, even after his complete fuck up just a few hours previous. "If you need to stop, I will love. It won't change anything between us. I'll still be mad about you," he offered, honesty in his tone to be sure Eren wasn't forcing himself for any reason.

Eren whined loudly as he looked down at Levi, feverish with anxiety. "N-No... please don't stop... I'm _fine_..." Eren said, rocking his hips into Levi's hand slightly to prove it. Afraid that Levi would call off the whole thing, he pulled the man's pants down without warning and grabbed Levi's dick delicately like he was taking himself in his hand.

Levi jerked in response to the swift kiss of air against his suddenly uncovered manhood and hissed a low and guttural, heavily accented, "Bloody hell," when his dick was just as suddenly in a tentative, calloused grip. His own hands spasmed in their respective grasps, fingers curling firmly and tugging at the soft strands of chestnut at the back of Eren's head while his other tensed around the younger male's still trapped cock. "You're killing me love," he panted, bucking his hips instinctively in an attempt to get more friction while the hand in Eren's lap loosened its hold and crept beneath the waistband in search of skin, desperately wanting to return the favour.

As soon as Levi's hand worked its way into Eren's pants to hold him skin to skin, Eren cried out, his hand stuttering in its rhythm. "N-No one has ever t-touched me before," he murmured, eyes rolling back in his head as his grip on Levi's cock tightened. He wanted to make Levi feel as good as he was right now, so he finally gained control of his arm and started to move.

"You better stay alive," Eren said with a smirk, pumping Levi's cock, opening his green eyes wide to watch the man's expression, "I'm not done with you yet." He started pumping Levi faster, like he would if he was alone pleasuring himself, making sure to twist his wrist right at the head. He felt like adrenalin was coursing through his veins and he found that he loved pleasuring Levi, maybe even more than being pleasured himself. "Is that all you got, love? I thought I was the blushing virgin," he said through gritted teeth tauntingly, leaning forward to nip at Levi's bottom lip and still keeping a steady pace with his arm, his hips stuttering into Levi's hand. 

"You aren't ready for all I've got love," Levi murmured in response, breath hitching roughly as he arched and rolled his hips into the tightening tunnel of the young man's grip. The hold he had on Eren's hair tightened enough to sting and he aggressively kissed Eren in retaliation for the teasing of his teeth on the Irish man's lip. He released his grip on Eren's cock briefly to grope at his hip, fingertips digging into his ass cheek as he guided his pelvis forward until he felt Eren's cock bump against his own and Eren's knuckles. He growled a groan into the kiss as he let go of Eren's hip as soon as he'd gotten what he'd intended and instead curled his hand around as much of both Eren's and his own cock as he could, attempting to sync with the pumping of Eren's fist.

Eren hissed, head lolling to one side and his mouth made an “O” as he let go of Levi's cock to let him do whatever he wished. Without his hand in the way, he could feel his cock rub against the soft skin of Levi's and he completely lost himself. He was moaning incoherently as his hips thrusted in time with Levi's fist. “S’good… Levi… It feels… I've never felt something like this before,” Eren gasped, one hand curling in the bedsheets while his other sought out Levi's free hand to hold. He felt like he needed to ground himself in reality before he floated off to heaven. 

Levi caught Eren's searching hand and weaved his fingers between the warm tanned ones, holding tightly as his other hand's grip and speed increased as it became slick with precum and sweat from the both of them. "S'good love, s'posed to feel that way," Levi panted roughly, his hips rocking up, moving both of them into his grip and shuddering with tense muscles. He watched Eren through a thick veil of sooty lashes, glints of slitted mercury glittering between the dark strands. "Fucking beautiful. Dunno what I did to deserve you, but I'm bloody grateful," he continued in a harsh low tone, words swift and hitched with breath and soft grunts of pleasure. The grasp he had on their cocks paused at their tips and he ran the pad of his thumb over and along the ridges, spreading more translucent lubrication along the sensitive flesh before he returned to quick, firm strokes along both lengths.

"Ah! Levi..." Eren gasped, the rocking of his hips becoming erratic as a searing heat built in his belly. "I... I can't... I'm gonna... I’m gonna cum!" The warning was too late though and Eren came with a cry, white liquid shooting out of him onto Levi's torso and covering the man's hand and cock. Eren continued to thrust through his orgasm and Levi continued to pump them both, and Eren whined as the friction became too much for his oversensitive dick.

Just as Eren began to whine, Levi arched and he tossed his head back, the long strands of his fringe clumped together and dampened with sweat. A strangled growl escaped him as he found his release moments after Eren. After the arcing electric pleasure had tapered to dull throbs of buzzing aftershocks, he relaxed back into the bedding, laxed grip falling away from their spent cocks. He blinked lazily at the webbed mess of cum on his hand and shivered as a rivulet of the milky liquid rolled ticklishly down from his palm along the underside of his wrist and he brought it to his mouth without much thought. Watching Eren catch his breath and shiver bonelessly in his lap as a too pink tongue lapped his own skin clean, he hummed appreciatively at the salty taste. He was so satisfied, he couldn't even be bothered by the somewhat sticky mess splattered over his chest and clinging to the smattering of dark coarse hair trailing along his belly and around the base of his flagging manhood.

Eren's eyes finally opened and he looked completely dazed and blissed out. When he finally comprehended what he was watching Levi doing, he scrunched his nose in disgust. "Don't do that! So gross," he said, then gagged as he thought of eating cum. Abstractly, sexual things were still gross to him, but with Levi they felt so good, he couldn't help himself.

Levi chuckled and licked his lips before he twisted to dig out a clean hand towel from his nightstand drawer and offered it to Eren. "Prude," he teased huskily, a lopsided grin tilting rosy lips as he gave Eren a playful wink.

"Pervert," Eren shot back with a huff, his face still scrunched up from the idea. He wiped himself off then pulled up his pants so he could roll off of Levi with a groan and lay beside the man. His head flopped to the side with great effort as he looked at Levi quizzically. "That was... Intense..."

Levi's smile turned devilish and he didn't argue the title, unashamed and unoffended. He certainly was no innocent.

He swiftly cleaned himself up as well and adjusted his own sleep trousers, tucking his spent cock away. He relaxed back onto the mattress and hummed his agreement, "I'll say... Bloody brilliant love." He reached out with one hand to draw Eren in against his side and let him lay on his chest, intent to keep him close for the rest of the night.

"So..." Eren said, looking up with wide eyes almost innocently after what they had just done, "You enjoyed it?..." The insecurity the young man was feeling leaked into his voice. All he could think of were the partners Levi had had in the past and how much better at intimacy they must be than Eren. There was nothing he could do about his lack of experience but explore further, but that didn't make anxiety go away. "Since you're a pervert, I'm probably not very... satisfying to be with," Eren said sadly, bottom lip puckering into a pout.

Levi rubbed his cheek against the top of Eren's head as his fingertips traced lazy patterns over the young man's shoulders. "Shamrock, it was perfect. I wouldn't change it for anything. You've nothing to worry about," he answered, brow furrowed in response to the tone of Eren's voice. So uncertain and concerned that he had somehow been inadequate. Levi could imagine what Eren must be thinking then, but he didn't know how to explain to Eren that being with him, touching him, even just holding his bloody hand meant more, made him feel more than any other experience he'd had. He'd never had any interest in love before Eren had fought his way into Levi's life.

Now, after only a month and some weeks, his world had been turned upside down and he'd turned sentimental and foolish, so foolish to let himself be made weak, but it didn't matter. Logic was lost when he looked into Eren's eyes. They were Irish eyes and Levi knew they were meant for him. In so little time, how could he possibly explain to Eren that _everyone_ else paled in comparison to him, that he had become Levi's world without even trying, slipped into his heart like he belonged there, like he always had.

Eren sighed loudly as he nuzzled into Levi's petting. "You know I'm competitive so now all I can think of is how I compare to your others..." Eren said with a frown. He looked up at Levi again, gave him a gentle kiss then smiled. "The only course of action I can think of, so that I'm not anxious, is to practise with you as much as possible so that you can teach me to be a pervert as well," he said with a giggle, knowing that Levi wouldn't be expecting that answer. "Gotta do something to keep the interest of the Fairy King," he said coyly, reaching up to run his fingers through the longer strands of Levi's hair.

"Love, you erased them all. There's only you. I can't say I mind teaching you, but you don't have to do anything to keep my fancy. I've already decided you're to be my Queen. Thanks to Hange's nickname for you, the whole bloody gang knows it too," Levi replied, closing his eyes and exhaling a blissful sigh as Eren's slim fingers carded through his hair. He traced his fingers along the dip of Eren's spine while his other hand settled over Eren's waist comfortably.

"What was it again," Eren asked, not quite being able to remember, then frowned. "Your boys still hate my guts don't they?" he added, wondering how they would make this all work.

"Oona, Finvarra's bride," Levi replied with a half smile before he opened his closed eyes to look down at Eren while he answered his second inquiry, "Some of them are being stubborn bastards about it, but they'll come around, most of my higher ups think you're a bloody riot. You should have heard the lot of them when they saw that shiner the morning after you decked me at the pub... You'd think Christmas came early the way they carried on."

Eren immediately groaned and covered his face with his hands. "They shouldn't be happy to see you hurt!" Eren said, horrified. He really hadn't meant to punch him _that_ time. "It was awful to see your face like that. It was almost a good thing I didn't see you for a while so it could heal up... I hate that I hurt such a pretty face," Eren said, peeking through his fingers before he placed a palm to the cheek that was previously purple.

"I already said it was nothing I didn't deserve love. They all just wanted to get their jabs in. You've got me by the balls, landed hits on me not once, but twice and walked away just so I could get you to come back and kiss me another day. Hange in particular has been an insufferable git about it," Levi replied, humour underlying the tone. It was all in jest anyway. The ones who'd known him the longest were happy enough to trust in his choice of partner. "Hange especially had near given up on me before you bloodied your fists on the lot of them just to get five minutes out of me. Think she and Petra are planning our bloody wedding, matter fact."

Eren immediately wrinkled his nose. "I do _not_ have you by the balls. I haven't even touched your balls yet," Eren protested. A devilish look crossed his face and he smirked, reaching down to actually grab Levi by the balls and make the man jump. "Okay... Now I have. And I've hit you _three_ times now... If we count the sock to the gut," Eren teased, smirking as he gripped Levi's balls tightly but not enough to hurt. "But I guess you got me in your bed for that hit. Was it worth it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Levi dropped a kiss to the crown of Eren's head and hummed huskily. "Definitely bloody well worth a few bruises and more love. One of these days I really will be down on one knee Shamrock," he said, voice muffled in the soft strands of Eren's hair. "I'll have to take you home to marry you though. Gran would bloody well murder me if she ever found out," he said as an afterthought, a nostalgic and almost sad tone to the words. It was all well to say so, but it wouldn't be so easy to return to Ireland. He hadn't been exaggerating in what he'd said to Eren before. The welcome he'd receive would be far from pleasant and that would be before he'd ever even made it to Gran's doorstep.

"Mmm... then we'll have to get married in Ireland," Eren said with a laugh, releasing the man's balls to hug him tightly, giddy at the thought. "I don't think two men can get married anywhere that I know of... But I don't really care what the government says anyway- bunch of crooks. You, Marco, and Jean pay off most of the officials in the city as it is," Eren said thoughtfully. He remembered then about what Levi said about going home. "And if you're worried about going back, don't be," Eren said determined, giving Levi a possessive kiss on the mouth, "Together we can kick anyone's ass. We will go see your gran together."

“My uncle isn’t just anyone Eren. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to take you there Shamrock, but Kenny isn’t the kind of man you’re used to dealing with love. He’s a soulless son of a bitch, his greed knows no bounds. Sold out his own nephew just to be sure he got the best bargain and biggest payload,” he said with a bitter edge to his tone, perfectly willing to divulge his secrets to Eren now that they were in the secure privacy of his home. "And I don't need a bloody priest and a piece of paper in order to promise the rest of my life to you Shamrock."

"So we take guns and leave no survivors," Eren said with a shrug, ready to brutally murder anyone who hurt his Levi, "He won't know we're coming and he won't know what hit him. If it's important to you then it's important to me and we will figure out a way." When Eren smiled there was an edge to it, like a sharpened knife. Most people wouldn't know he was a thug, but he _was_ a gangster through and through just like Levi. His smile faded a bit as his brows furrowed together. "What did he do to you?" he asked quietly, fingers returning to the man's hair to pet him soothingly like his Ma would do for him when he was upset. He didn't really know how to comfort Levi since he'd never been intimate in this way with anyone, but he would try.

Levi inhaled a heavy breath through his nose, closing his eyes and leaning into Eren's touch, letting the bitter memories of the betrayal surface and be soothed by the young man. He exhaled softly and shifted a bit closer to Eren, though there really wasn't much space between them. "That scar is from him... When I was a boy, I never knew my mother. It was just my gran for as long as I can remember, but when I was about ten, Kenny showed up. He'd been in prison and gran, she knew what he was. Prison didn't stop Kenny from running his business and when he was out, he slipped right back into the boss' chair without so much as a hiccup. I didn't know though and he was family. My whore mother's brother and gran's only living son; I wanted to know him. I shoulda listened to gran when she told me to be careful, but Kenny was nice to me. He took me places with him, gave me errands to run and pocket money to spend on what I liked and by the time I was fifteen, I was a runner for his business. He taught me everything I know about this business, but I was bloody naïve to think he cared about me," he paused to take a breath, release it and take another before continuing, giving Eren a squeeze around the middle, "When I was seventeen, I was his protégé and we had a big job, but it got botched up. I had most of the cash because I was the fastest. The law had caught wind of the heist and I didn't know until later that Kenny had killed the others so that he wouldn't be slowed down in his escape. We met up and he took the cash from me, drew me in as if he was going to hug me, like he was proud of me and then he stabbed me right in the gut. Said he was sorry, but he couldn't afford to go back to prison, told me I'd make a fine substitute and tipped his fucking hat as he took off. I got fifteen years in the penn. I'd've had to serve it all too if I hadn't met Erwin Smith while I was in there."

Eren continued petting Levi as he listened quietly to the man's story. He was biting his cheek so hard it was bleeding, but he knew that Levi wouldn't want his anger. Levi was probably angry enough about the situation as it was. It made Eren's heart hurt that his love was hurt by someone he trusted. In his mind he vowed to never ever betray Levi in any way. He would keep the man safe like he promised. "Who’s that?" Eren finally asked, solely focused on comforting Levi by stroking the man's head and rubbing his shoulders.

Levi hummed thoughtfully, considering how to best describe the man in question. "Erwin is the bastard heir to the Costello crime family in Italy. His mother was a Swedish maid working for the Costellos and his father's mistress. He was in the penn for a petty theft charge and would be on his way as soon as his bail was set and paid. We were both in the infirmary for a couple of weeks. We became friendly and when he got out, he didn't forget about me. I got a hold of Hange when I found myself freed and owing the Costello family a debt. We spent a handful of years in Italy until I'd paid it off. During that time, I got word Kenny had a bounty out on me for turning traitor and I couldn't go back home where gran would be in danger, so I came here. You'll likely meet him at some point. He's a bloody brilliant business man, but he's a manipulative bastard," he explained. Erwin was the reason Levi could call himself The Irishman, why he'd come to this country, this city and made it his own and there was much more to the story than he'd said, but it was too long to tell in one night anyway. It also wasn’t a very pleasant story in some parts. Prison hadn’t been kind to Levi. Even with Erwin’s help, he’d spent two years behind those bars; he’d believed he was fast before, be he’d learned pretty quick in the penn that he needed to be faster.

Eren nodded his head to the story, but he got a weird feeling about the way Levi described this "Erwin". "How _friendly_ did you get?" Eren asked, narrowing his eyes at Levi. He could feel that the man wasn't telling him the whole story but he couldn't tell how much was left out.

Levi's narrowed gaze met Eren's unflinchingly as he answered flatly, "We've fucked." He wasn't going to lie. He was sure Eren would see through it even if he did and he had no intention of breaking his promise. And he knew that the answer he'd given was the one the young man had been after with his question.

Eren's face immediately scrunched up, but he knew being upset wouldn't change anything. It was hard to control his jealousy though. He buried his face in Levi's neck as he pulled the man even closer. "I can't be mad at you for your past. You can't change it..." Eren mumbled into Levi's skin, "I'll just have to accept that I have you now. But I don't like Erwin already just so you know."

A breathy chuckle echoed in Levi's chest as he wrapped Eren in his arms while the young man buried his face against his throat. "You have me forever Shamrock. I'd want you even if we weren't together. Don't think I'll ever find another you. As for Erwin, you don't have to like him and have my full support to break his jaw if he pisses you off," he replied before pressing another affectionate kiss to the top of Eren's head, "I've gotta thank you for giving me the chance to be yours despite all my shitty faults."

Eren smiled into Levi's neck, opening his mouth to nibble at it gently. "I'm starting to think you get off to me punching people," he said with a giggle, squeezing the man tightly. At this point, there wasn't any way for them to get any closer. "You fucking other people in the past isn't a fault... I'm just being silly and possessive. It's hard to explain how I feel about it actually... If I fucked the entire city, would you feel any different about me?" Eren asked, staying tucked in Levi's neck, feeling the man's pulse on his cheek.

Levi snorted quietly and replied in a low murmur, "Not a chance love, I'd still be mad about you, but we'd have to move so I wouldn't have to commit mass genocide." He rubbed his palms over Eren's shoulder blades as the young man cuddled against him, incredibly grateful that things were calm and warm between them now, glad that the honesty between them wasn't creating discourse; he wanted to be known to Eren and that meant revealing even the shitty bits of himself. He just had to remember to watch how he said things; he was learning.

"Oh hush," Eren said, finally looking up to poke Levi in the cheek. "You'd accept it just like I'm gonna accept your past as well... I'm not gonna hide from it like a coward ‘cause I don't like what I'll hear... I'm gonna face it head on and let you reassure me that I'm good enough for ya," Eren said determinedly with a nod to himself. Without warning, his jaw opened wide with a yawn that he couldn't stifle. He sat up to look at the thick curtains to notice light streaming through. "Fuck. It's already dawn and we haven't slept a wink," Eren said with a groan, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "We are sleeping in. I was supposed to work for Marco today, but he can't get mad if he can't find me. I don't know if anyone would think to look for me in The Irishman's bed," Eren said with a sigh, nuzzling in to get comfortable and settle down for sleep.

"Ay Shamrock, you're the boss," Levi agreed with a playful wink and a cheeky grin, "I don't mind playing hooky with you. Only a handful of people know where I live, so I think you're safe." He settled in with Eren, adjusting the bedding and tangling his legs with the young man's as he held him loosely, dipping his head a bit to kiss Eren on the mouth before he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. "I love you Eren, sweet dreams my Shamrock," he sighed, letting his body relax entirely and sleep to creep in.

"Love you too... Nigh'" Eren said sleepily, his eyes already closed as his breaths evened out. It had been a long night and he was exhausted. He'd never shared a bed with anyone but his mom and sister, but he didn't think he could ever be more comfortable than in the strong arms of Levi Ackerman.

Shite - Shit  
Ay - yes/yeah  
Blades - girls  
Fancy - like/want  
Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
Bloody - a lot/very  
Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
Gob - mouth  
Fella - man/boyfriend  
Knickers - underwear  
Manky Git- Essentially a shithead  
Git- dumb/idiot, etc  
I want to eat chips out of your knickers- Give Oral sex  
Mate- friend  
Bugger off- fuck off  
Wanker- ‘nother term for shithead  
Gage- Marijuana

Hange:  
Snogging- kissing


	11. Counting Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> So yeah, it's been over a year since we updated this fic and it isn't the only one. But! We plan to stack up some chapters for this one and each of the fics we work on, so that we will hopefully be able to keep giving you lovely readers fresh updates this year! 
> 
> Check out the cute art by XanderB at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Catch us on Tumblr for updates, arts and goodies!
> 
> [XanderB](http://xanderb-ao3.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Teaposcandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)

By the time Eren woke up again, the sun was already setting casting an orange light between the fabric of thick curtains he didn’t recognize. With sleep muddled eyes, Eren lifted his head then tried to sit up but found he was tied to the bed by a strong and fleshy rope that refused to release him. When he finally looked down and blinked away the haze, the sleeping face of Levi came into focus and startled Eren fully awake. 

Eren’s face turned an impressive shade of tomato red as he slowly sunk back into the silken sheets of Levi’s bed and managed to turn in the man’s vice like grip and curl into a little ball of embarrassment. All the memories from the night before were coming back to him in quick succession, leaving him a giggling, mortified, elated, hysterical mess. He was trying to keep himself from squealing from emotions, but the distinct shake in his shoulders must have been what made Levi stir from his peaceful slumber. 

“Mm, wha’s so funny Shamrock?” Levi murmured roughly, accent heavy and thick with sleep, his breath washing warmly over the back of Eren’s neck as he spooned closer. He gave the younger male a squeeze around the middle, lazily pressing his lips to Eren’s nape and breathing in the scent of him with his eyes still stubbornly closed, not at all inclined to leave his sheets.

Eren tensed into a statue at the sound of Levi’s rough accent filled with sleep, making a choked squealing noise in response. “D-Don’t mind me… I’m used to waking up alone…” he finally spluttered out, still as a board within Levi’s embrace. He had no idea what to do, how to turn and face the man after their night together. It seemed Eren completely lost his courage in the daylight, and he was desperately searching within himself for how to act or what to say. In the end, he came up short, floundering in the unfamiliar interaction. 

The older man chuckled, sliding his palm up Eren’s chest affectionately, feeling the rapid beat of his heart and the tension in his muscles, belying his awkward nervousness and embarrassment. “Relax love,” he coaxed huskily, “Turn over so I can greet you proper.”

Another strangled whine escaped Eren and he just laid there for a moment, trying to map his way to escape. But Levi’s voice was so tempting, and he was so warm. Eren didn’t really want to get up, not yet at least, and he didn’t really get to take a good look at Levi’s face before he freaked out. He had no choice but to slowly roll over once again, although he couldn’t lift his burning face and kept his eyes lowered as he faced his new found lover. “G’mornin’,” he mumbled, the street slang he had been trying so hard not to use around Levi slipping through in his nervousness. 

Levi finally cracked his lashes to peer at his lover, smiling fondly as he watched him turn red and mumble endearingly. He cupped Eren's jaw with one hand, thumbing along his cheek before he tilted the younger man's face up so that he could press a kiss to the side of Eren's mouth in greeting, pulling away with a decidedly impish grin a moment after. “Morning Shamrock,” he replied, voice honeyed and vaguely playful as he ruffled Eren's already tousled hair.

“This is embarrassing…” Eren grumbled but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he half heartedly tried to push Levi away. “You still comin’ to ma’s for dinner before the circus tomorrow?” he asked, wondering to himself if he even remembered to invite Levi in the first place. A lot had happened in the last few days, Eren wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot to mention it. 

“I can’t say I’m sorry Shamrock, you look fetching with colour in your cheeks,” Levi said with a wink and a smirk, his hands crept back down Eren’s back to his waist and kneading there dotingly. “And I s’pose I am if you’re inviting me. Does your Ma fancy tea?”

Eren squirmed against Levi’s kneading but didn’t try to wiggle away. “She likes anything sweet… Ma’s got a heck of a sweet tooth, no lie there,” Eren said with a laugh. “Been nice havin’ extra cash from Marco, to buy her baking supplies,” he added wistfully. 

Levi hummed, “I’m glad to hear it.” He finally withdrew his hands, reluctant, but needing to get up now that he was awake.He stretched and adjusted his morning wood idly before he rolled out of bed, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. He made his way towards the door to the ensuite, pausing just outside it and glancing back over his shoulder at his lover, “D’you fancy a shower love? I’ll wash your back for you.”

Sitting up to reveal his burning red face, Eren grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it at Levi as hard as he could. “Get outta here, you pervert!” he yelled, obviously not keen on the idea. 

Levi dodged the pillow and shot Eren a roguish half smirk. “Can’t blame a fella for trying,” he said, chuckling as he slipped into the bathroom, leaving his red and sputtering lover on his own in his bedroom.

“You better not take a long time either! I don’t have all day!” Eren hollered, chucking another two pillows at the door after Levi had shut it behind him.

***

It was roughly two hours later that Eren was practically skipping and hopping through the Bodt compound, having just been dropped off by one of Levi’s drivers. He couldn’t help but continuously bring a hand up to touch his lips at the memory of their goodbye kisses and promises to see each other the next day. Eren pretty much floated his way to Marco’s office, tapping out a beat on the lacquered oak door.

Marco looked up as he bid his apparently eager visitor come into his office. A wry, knowing expression crossed over his boyishly handsome features as Eren practically danced into the room. “You seem to be in a better mood than the last time I saw you Eren. Something good happen to you? Perhaps the same something that kept you away all day?” he greeted, raising a suspicious brow, the amusement in the honeyed chocolate of his gaze giving away that fact that he was hardly angry for his friend’s truancy. He could guess where Eren had been.

“Me n’ Levi made up, then he pissed me off again n’ I punched him in the stomach, n’ then we made up again,” Eren said with a love sick smile, moving to flop into the leather seat in front of Marco’s desk, “He’s comin’ to meet Ma and Mikasa tomorrow!” 

Marco’s eyes widened ever so slightly, not quite expecting for Eren to have invited the fucking Irishman himself to dinner with Carla so soon, especially when he knew that Eren tried to keep the two women in his life out of “the business” as much as possible. Knowing Mikasa, as he did Eren, no doubt she would not be impressed once she knew exactly _who_ her brother was seeing, but he could only bite back a small fond smile. Of course Eren would though. He was probably the most sincere thug Marco had ever had the pleasure of knowing. An honest criminal if ever there was one… 

“So things with Levi are becoming quite serious then?” he inquired, quite interested if he were honest. As far as he knew Levi did not have permanent lovers, but he had seemed quite smitten with Eren and surely if he’d fallen in love with the brunette, trusted Eren with his secrets, that could only bode well for the Bodt’s ties with the notorious gang leader. There was power in that… And who better than Eren to be the one to wield it? The other young man was too genuine to ever misuse it. Levi did not know just how lucky he had truly gotten.

“He said I’m his fella! He made promises to me, Marco! Promises!” Eren said excitedly, bouncing in the leather seat. “I’ve never felt this way in my entire life, you know that Marco… And he’s even okay with, you know…” he added, scrunching his face, “Me bein’ so inexperienced… Although he has gotten a bit handsy on a few occasions, he’s really been a gentleman…” Another wistful sigh escaped Eren as he flopped back in the chair once again. First love was truly a powerful and magical thing, and Eren was in the thick of it, steeped in infatuation. 

Marco couldn’t help but chuckle. If all he’d done was get a _bit_ handsy, Levi really must have been restraining himself; if that were the case, no doubt he meant whatever promises he’d been making to Eren. He hummed and tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully before he questioned out of curiosity, “What would happen if our dealings with his gang fell through?”

Eren immediately went rigid in the chair, before he sat up straight, eyes focused on Marco his boss instead of Marco his friend. It was obvious Eren had never considered the possibility of their alliance falling through, and now that he was, it was clear there was a battle going on inside his head. “You are my boss, and I am loyal to the Bodt family. I am indebted to you in so many ways, Marco, you know I’d never do anything to hurt the family,” he began, carefully choosing his words, “But I could never go against Levi either… If that were to happen, I’d ask that you release me from my word, and I’d um remain neutral… Go work at the docks or in the mine or even in the fields. It’d never pay as good as you… But that’s the best idea I can come up with…” Eren’s green eyes were pleading with Marco, begging him to agree to these terms. Eren couldn’t hurt Marco or Levi. He just couldn’t. 

Marco smiled fondly at Eren, shaking his head a little, “Not to worry, I was only curious as to what solution you’d come up with if such a situation arose. I don’t believe we’ll need to worry about that. Levi is not a dishonourable man. This alliance we have… It’s not nearly as beneficial to him as he’s made it out to be. In truth it would have been better for him to remain impartial in this war we’re waging with the others. It’s because of you that he agreed, you know. I should apologize to you Eren. I knew when I sent you that this would be the outcome. At least, I’d hoped so. Even if you were to reject him, Levi would not break a contract once it had been settled,” he paused, watching Eren as he spoke honestly to him, his tone quiet, “For what it’s worth, I would not have sent you if I thought Levi would mistreat you. I am happy that he makes you happy Eren. In my opinion, you deserve it. But do be careful won’t you? For an honest man, Levi has a lot of enemies.”

Eren’s mouth gaped open at Marco’s words. “That’s not true! How did you know he’d like me?” Eren said in outrage, standing up from his chair to glare down at Marco with crossed arms. He began to pace in front of Marco’s desk, throwing his arms up into the air as he huffed and puffed before rounding on Marco once again. “You couldn’t have warned me? I had no idea any of this was gonna happen and you just sent me in blind!” 

“Eren…” Marco sighed, “If I had told you, you might have acted differently, and Levi would have known, and that’s if I could even get you out the damn door after you knew. You can barely say the word sex without blushing. I can only imagine what kind of blunder you’d have gotten yourself into. It was more honest this way.” He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his belly. “Think of it like this, if I’d have told you, you might not be falling in love right now. Do you really wish you’d known before?”

Eren stood glaring at Marco for a moment longer before he deflated, flopping into the leather chair once again. “You’re right. I would have refused to go at all,” Eren agreed, looking off to the side with a huff, unhappy but accepting of Marco’s words as truth. “But tell me this mister smart guy,” Eren added, narrowing his eyes on his boss once again, “What would you have done if he _didn’t_ like me? Throw more boys at him? There must’ve been someone else attractive enough and less of a prude to send his way?” Eren’s exasperation was evident in his voice, accompanied by his feelings of betrayal. He felt misled and used since he’d thought he was sent because Marco believed in him, not that he was an adequate piece of ass. 

Marco laughed and shook his head again. “Oh no Eren, you misunderstand. It’s not your looks that caught his fancy. Though I did know he would find you easy on the eyes. It’s no secret that the Irishman favours green. The fact that he hasn’t yet fucked you, but has made promises to you just proves that you mean far more to him than just a pair of pretty peepers.”

Blushing furiously red, Eren mumbled, “Shut up.” He wouldn’t admit it, but Marco’s words were very reassuring since he didn’t like the idea that anyone would have done for Levi; Eren wanted to be special to the Irishman. “I really like him… More than I ever thought possible,” he admitted, then looked up to meet Marco head on, “So you better damn well make sure everything works out since you’ve gotten me into this mess.”

Marco’s laughter only grew louder. _This_ was why he’d sent Eren to meet Levi. “I’ll do my best,” he promised as he finally sobered, straightening his posture a bit, “Since you’re here… _finally_. I have an errand for you to run…”

***

“Finny, ya look like a bloody fruitcake, mate,” observed Hange, sprawled across Levi’s bed as she watched him look in the mirror, much to his chagrin.

“Bugger off, no one’s asked you,” the short raven replied, furiously denying the heat that collected in his ears as he looked himself over and had to admit she had a point. Perhaps a three piece was a bit much. What in the bloody hell was he supposed to wear to dinner with his lover’s beloved mother and sister? It was fucking absurd that he did not rightly know. To be fair, he’d never had a lover for more than a few nights before and never had he had to worry about impressing anyone’s family, fuck’s sake. 

“Alright fine, if you’re so bloody brilliant, you pick something,” he conceded, crossing his pinstriped arms over his chest petulantly. He was just desperate enough and swiftly running short on time, to ask for her help.

“I’ll giv’er a go,” Hange agreed, swiftly getting up off the bed and eagerly bounding to Levi’s closet. “Ya gotta look like yer goin’ ta church wit yer gran… ‘Umble-like, not flashy… Nothin’ like a mob boss… Don’ want th’ ol’ biddy ‘avin’ an ‘eart attack thinkin’ ‘er sweet lil Oona is spendin’ time wit some shady bloke,” she explained as she dug around in Levi’s closet then pulled out a crisp white long sleeved button down with a pair of black slacks, skinny black suspenders and a black cap. “‘Ere we are, nice n’ simple… Try this on Finny,” Hange ordered as she chucked the clothes to Levi. 

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes as she yammered on even though he _was_ listening to what she said. He managed to catch the clothing when she tossed it towards him without much warning, and swore under his breath when he nearly dropped the cap. He set the clothes aside before he began undressing to his essentials, haphazardly throwing the discarded suit next to the outfit Hange had picked out. 

“It’s not just his mum I’ve got to worry about. His sister is a feisty dame, not that I should be surprised with a last name like Ackerman. I haven’t seen her yet, but I can already picture her scowl,” Levi said as he shook out the fresh shirt and slipped it on, looking to Hange as he buttoned it deftly over his undershirt.

“Long lost cousins eh… Pract’ly a family reunion…” Hange said, leaning on the bed frame and looking at him with cold calculating eyes, previous humour all but gone. “Did you even know they had a kid before Kenny offed ‘em? She was just a wee little thing… prolly ‘asnt a bloody clue who ya’re.” 

“Ay, I knew they had one, but I never met her. They were s’pposed to be retired from the business you know, wanted to raise her right or something. I didn’t even know they were going to be there and it’s not like I could have kept track after, what with being in fucking prison and all,” he replied, bitterness in the tone of his voice, shimmying into the trousers and tucking the shirt in before he fastened them, “It’d be best if she didn’t know. Eren says she’s going to be a nurse, lead a normal life. His is a better family for her and this way, I can still protect her, even if she doesn’t know it. After what Kenny did, it’s the least I can do.”

“Well even iff’n she don’ like ya, Oona’s worth the trouble, so buck up mate an’ quit stalling! Yer gonna be late!” Hange encouraged, clapping him on the back and beginning to shove him out of his room and towards the front door. 

The drive to Eren’s went by far too quickly on account of the fact that Levi was so bloody nervous, he kept speeding and he practically had to pry his fingers from the steering wheel once he arrived. It wasn’t like him. They tingled as he stood at the front door, an expensive and favoured Earl Grey blend of loose tea bagged and bowed, tucked against his chest with one hand as the other ran through his hair, stalling just a moment or two. He inhaled, exhaled and inhaled again and finally he set his knuckles to the door.

There was barely a rap on the door before it was whipped open to reveal a beaming Eren accompanied by a flurry of warmth and the smell of cooking. He had flour on his cheek and a frilly green apron around his hips that obviously wasn’t his, but he didn’t seem embarrassed, bouncing with excitement. 

“You made it,” he said, ushering the man in the door, “I hope you're hungry, me and Ma went all out.” Eren was surprised Levi had dressed so… casually. He’d never seen him in anything but a three piece, boxing shorts, and night clothes before. Levi looked like a regular fella, which was much easier to explain to his Ma. 

“Eren, the strudel is gonna burn!” Carla called out from the kitchen. 

“Oh shit, jus leave your shoes by the door, I gotta go get something out the oven,” Eren said before he dashed down the hall to the kitchen, leaving Levi to his own devices. 

The older man might have liked to kiss Eren upon first greeting him, but the brunette was off and running as soon as he’d let Levi in. He shook his head, toed off his shoes, ran his fingers through his hair _again_ and finally followed after his lover. He lingered in the doorway to the kitchen, just watching Eren and the tall, slim woman that so much resembled him as they moved around familiarly. So that was where Eren had inherited his smile from. And he must have made a sound because Carla’s cocoa gaze found him abruptly and that smile was directed at him by both son and mother simultaneously and he could feel his ears burning. Bloody hell… 

He cleared his throat and wet his lips. “Evening ma’am,” he greeted, a handsome half smile curving the corner of his lips upwards, his accent thick with his nerves. “For you,” he murmured, gesturing to the decorative bag that held the Earl Grey he’d brought for her, “Shamrock said you fancied a good cup of tea.”

“Oh Levi, you shouldn’t have! Putting up with my son on a regular basis is a gift in itself,” Carla said brightly, stepping forward to accept the offered gift despite her words and gave Levi a big hug before he could dodge her.   
“Ma, you’re gonna suffocate him,” Eren whined from behind them, clearly fretting as he watched Levi’s face for discomfort. 

“Hush, no I’m not, dear,” Carla said, giving Levi one more squeeze before she took a step back but kept her hands on his shoulders. “My what a strapping young man, and listen to that accent! Music to my old ears,” she said with a giggle, turning around to give her son a wink before she stepped back, “Make yourself at home Levi, dear. Eren never brings friends over so this is a mighty special occasion!” 

Levi ducked his head, embarrassed and flattered by the woman’s exuberant and warm greeting. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, handing over the tea while he replied, “Much obliged Mrs. Jaeger. I’ll admit I haven’t been invited to meet many of my mate’s mums, but my gran always told me that you should bring a little something when you’ve been invited for dinner at someone’s home, it’s only right to return their hospitality.” He paused, his smile broadening charmingly as he felt himself swiftly relaxing in the welcoming atmosphere, “And if I could be so bold, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think a pretty blade like you was Eren’s sister. You don’t look old enough to be a grown fella’s mum.”

A little colour raised to Carla’s cheek before she grabbed a dish rag and waved them away. “Oh mercy me, you boys go set the table while I finish up. Eren’s _actual_ sister will be home from her shift soon! Mikasa will just love you, Levi, I know it!” 

Eren grumbled to himself, oddly jealous of Levi’s compliments to his mother as he picked up the plates off the kitchen table and gestured for Levi to grab the cutlery. Their home was too small to have a formal dining room, but whenever his Ma wanted to feel fancy, she set up a table in the living room and she took out her wedding china. Eren thought sometimes she loved the china more than she loved him. 

“You don’t need to butter her up, she likes you already… Seems to think you’ve got my back… You know she was really against me joining up with Marco. She was convinced she’d go back to washing laundry and working as a maid when my father left, but of course I wasn’t gonna let her do that…” Eren rambled, as he set out the plates around the table. 

“Ay, she doesn’t know _who_ I am does she? She won’t have to worry and neither will you Shamrock. My protection, like Marco’s extends to your family whether they are aware or not,” Levi murmured, following after his lover and positioning the cutlery at the place settings, “I rather like her, reminds me a little of my gran. You’re lucky to have her.” He set the last fork down and settled a hand fondly against the small of Eren’s back, leaning in a bit to breathe, “And I am lucky to have you love.”

Eren gave Levi a shy smile and was about to lean in for a kiss when the sound of the front door opening drew his attention. 

“I’m home,” Mikasa called, sounding tired but happy to be back. There was a sound of scuffling from the entrance as she took off her shoes and then walked into the living room with a smile, wearing her white nurse's uniform dress and cap. 

That was until she saw exactly who was standing so close to her brother. She'd recognize him anywhere though she'd only ever seen pictures when she was a little girl and he'd been barely a man then. She probably should've guessed before, but she'd naively believed she'd never see any of her blood again ...

“Mikasa! I’m glad you’re back… I was worried you’d miss dinner!” Eren said with a bright smile, stepping away from Levi to prance his way to his sister, too excited to notice the odd way Mikasa was frozen at the living room entrance. “This is the special person I was telling you about, the one who punched horseface,” he said, slinging his arm over her shoulders before he turned his head to grin widely at Levi, “And Levi this is my sister, Mikasa!” 

It was subtle, the sudden shift of Mikasa’s eyes to the knives Levi had set out on the table. Subtle but unmistakable. Her silver eyes met their mirror once again as she calculated how quickly she could lunge for a blade and stab Levi before he could retaliate. Then they darted to her brother, clearly questioning how she could keep Eren safe as she squared off with Levi, and then finally off to the side as she listened to where her mother was in the kitchen. There wasn’t much more time to act as Eren looked down at her in confusion, wondering why she was staying silent. 

Levi felt it; though there was hardly an expression on the young woman’s face, the hostility was electric, prickling at his skin with warning. He did not make any move, remained lax as he watched her watching him, ignoring the desire to react with aggression to the rather obvious threat. He didn’t grasp her ire towards him; it was clear she recognized who he was, but he couldn’t figure out if it was something deeper than simply disdain for the life he chose to lead, the life he was drawing Eren further into. He couldn’t gauge if she remembered their relation or not; he hadn’t previously and though her features quite clearly resembled that of himself and the rest of the Ackerman clan, he would not have recognized her as his baby cousin from all those years ago.

“Pleasure to finally meet you miss, Eren’s always bragging about you,” he greeted, voice pleasant with his accent but threaded with his own warning as he offered her his hand. Regardless of what reasons she had, he did not fancy having a row with her during dinner with Eren’s mother. He would not disrespect Carla in such a way. They’d both been raised better than that and he was sure Eren would never forgive him if he offended his beloved saint of a mother and ruined their first proper date. He’d be damned if he let that happen and so he restrained himself and remained polite even as the girl indiscreetly eyed the knives on the table behind he and Eren.

Mikasa remained as still as marble, but her eyes were now alight with burning rage as she looked down at the hand offered to her. 

Eren’s smile was completely gone now, a frown in its place as they all stood in awkward silence. “Mika? Are you alright? Do you feel okay?” he asked, giving her a small shake to try and make her say something or react or anything. He was beginning to get frustrated when from the kitchen, Carla called, “Eren, dear, I need your help!” 

“Coming,” he answered, giving Mikasa one more worried look before he turned down the hallway, “I’ll be right back,” leaving the two Ackermans in their standoff. 

The second Eren was gone, Mikasa took one small step forward and hissed furiously under her breath, “Why are you doing this to me? I kept my promise, I have not returned to Ireland. I have a new family, a new life. I have done nothing to harm the Ackerman family... What else can Kenny possibly want from me?” She was so tense, she was beginning to shake with adrenalin, struggling between fight or flight as she stood so close to the man she remembered to be responsible for her parents’ murders. Or at least been complicit while it was done. 

But there was more than just anger in her tone and in her stance; there was desperation and fear. Fear of who she knew this man to be; Kenny’s protege. Fear of the past she thought she'd escaped. Fear for her family who did not know of just whom they'd invited into their home. She was afraid of Levi, and though her first instinct was to stab him to death, fear for Carla and Eren kept her rooted to the spot. 

Levi’s expression darkened at the mention of Kenny, his eyes narrowing as he scented the fear in the girl. It was similar to his own. She knew Kenny as he did. But she was mistaken in her assumption of who the man was to him. He took slow steps towards her, reached out, but did not touch her, “My interest is not in you Mikasa. And you’re bloody well mistaken if you think Kenny is any family of mine. Before Shamrock mentioned you, I’d thought I was the only Ackerman in this country. He doesn’t know… I’m not who you seem to believe I am _cousin_. You don’t have to take my word, but trust in your brother’s.” His voice was quiet, words even and imploring when he spoke and he leaned in towards her to be sure they would not be overheard by the two Jaegers just feet away in the kitchen, “He’ll never forgive us if we embarrass him tonight.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened at Levi’s words, pupils darting back and forth to look deeply into Levi’s, searching for the truth. She must have found what she was looking for, since she relaxed just a bit, the rigidness of her stance easing to just wariness as she backed off from the man. “You’d better explain yourself fully later… I’ll give you one chance, Levi, for Eren. Don’t make me regret it or so help me, I swear on my parents’ graves I will slit your throat in your sleep,” she said, turning on her heel to walk around Levi and seated herself at the table, to the left of the head.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _Of course_ Eren chose the most dangerous man in this city to fancy… He always did sprint towards trouble instead of just attracting it… Hail Mary, Mother of God,” she grumbled to herself, hand lifting to the rosary around her neck, a touch of her discarded Irish accent bleeding into her usual American dialect. 

Levi moved to the chair across from her, leaning on his palms on the back of it, inclined his head with a half smile twitching on his mouth and affectionate amusement in his voice when he replied, “Between you and me, that makes Shamrock the most powerful man in this city. I’m completely mad about him and I’ll make sure anyone that would hurt him pays in blood.” He paused another breath, listening carefully to be sure the pair in the kitchen were still occupied with the finishing touches on the meal, “He values your opinion, so it’s in my best interests not to betray your trust. You are welcome to come see me anytime for that explanation. We have much _catching up_ to do, I think.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes and hung her head, her mouth twitching like it wanted to lift into a smile but she forced it to stay in a tight lipped frown. She was finding it hard to convince herself that he was anything but genuine which meant what she'd believed all this time might be wrong.

“Dinner’s ready!” Carla sang, walking into the room carrying a steaming casserole dish in oven mits as Eren followed closely behind. “Roast goose and my famous mashed potato recipe! With three different kinds of strudel,” she said as they placed the meal down on the table, plated like it was made for a ladies’ home living magazine. Carla lifted her chin with pride at the picturesque table before saying, “Hah! I wanna see those snooty chefs at that fancy schmancy hotel top _this_...” 

“I say I enjoy someone else’s cooking _one time_ and she never forgets it… You’ll be reminding me of it for the rest of my life!” Eren whined as he sunk into the chair beside Levi though he was still smiling. 

“No, I won’t dear,” Carla sang as she sat down at the head of the table and held out her hand for Mikasa and Levi to take as Eren took Levi’s other and reached across the table for Mikasa’s. “Levi, dear would you mind saying grace for us. It’s been so long since we’ve had a sit down dinner as a family… We should do this more often,” she said, beaming from ear to ear. 

Levi was not exactly surprised by the request, though he hadn’t been expecting it either. He smiled charmingly at Carla, feeling the tips of his ears growing hot again as she beamed back at him. “Ay, I don’t mind. It’s not the traditional blessing for a meal, but I think I’ve one more befitting. My gran used to say it whenever dear friends of hers came to dinner,” he said, giving Eren’s hand a subtle squeeze before he recited it in a smooth, accented tone, “May love and laughter light your days, warm your heart and home. Good and faithful friends be yours wherever you may roam. Peace and plenty to bless your world with joy that long endures. And all life’s passing seasons bring the best to you and yours. Amen.”

“Amen,” the three echoed then they all let go of each other’s hands.

“That was beautiful Levi! You should teach that son of mine how to be so… eloquent!” Carla said teasingly, standing up to start piling food on Levi’s plate while her other children both dived in to serve themselves. 

“It’s the accent,” Mikasa said quietly, filling her plate then sitting down to dig in. 

“Yeah! He swears just as much as I do, Ma,” Eren added, cheeks already full of food as he shovelled it in. Swallowing hard, he had to hit his chest a bit to help the food go down. 

Levi chuckled. “Ay, they’re not wrong. If I’m honest, I curse probably twice as much as Shamrock, but I know when to bite my tongue unlike _some_ of us,” he replied teasingly, flashing his lover a devilish grin before Carla finished filling his plate and he thanked her, waiting politely to begin eating until she’d seated and served herself. It was a strikingly familiar and somehow comforting atmosphere, like back home in his Gran’s place, with it’s chipped tiles and worn wood floors, the warmth that never seemed to leave the space even when no one was inside, the easy light-hearted banter. Though he’d had such times with Hange and his gang, there as something different, nostalgic in a way that perhaps Hange would grasp, but the others wouldn’t.

He hadn’t realized just how much he’d been missing the feeling. He snorted softly under his breath in response to his own musings. He finally lifted his fork to dig in while his other hand casually slipped under the table to rest on Eren’s thigh discreetly, trying to convey his appreciation for being invited into this space with the younger man’s family. “This is bloody delicious Mrs. Jaeger. You put those manky gits at my hotel to shame. Buncha snots don’t know what home-cooked really means,” he commented with a roguish grin after he’d swallowed his first bite. And he wasn’t lying.

Carla paused just as she was about to take a bite herself. “Your hotel?” Carla repeated.

Eren choked hard before Levi could elaborate, hand immediately going to squeeze Levi’s in a death grip as he coughed and spluttered.   
“Eren are you alright! Drink some water! If you didn’t inhale your food, and actually chewed, maybe you wouldn’t choke so much,” Carla chastised, giving Eren a look as the boy finally stopped coughing. Mikasa reached forward with the pitcher of water to fill his glass, and Eren drained it in a couple big gulps to soothe his constricted windpipe. 

Levi gave Eren a wry look, a poorly hidden smile on his lips as he waited until the younger male had caught his breath before he answered Carla honestly enough, “I’m surprised Eren didn’t tell you. I’m a businessman. I own a few pubs, and two hotels around the city. If you’ve ever a need for a room, don’t hesitate to give me a ring.”

Both of the siblings reacted immediately to Levi’s words, Eren squeezing Levi’s hand in a near death grip and stomped on his foot as Mikasa kicked him in the shin while Carla started to bubble in excitement. 

“O-Oh my gosh! Eren didn’t tell me anything at all! I just assumed you worked with him under Marco! That’s just delightful! And you’re so young,” she said, beginning to bounce in her seat just like Eren did when he was excited. “Eren! Why haven’t you asked Mr. Ackerman for a job then! Then you wouldn’t have to work for Marco anymore! Wouldn’t that be wonderful?” Carla added, clapping her hands together like it was the most brilliant idea ever. 

“Ma! Levi doesn’t have any jobs I’d be good at, being a… A fancy business owner,” Eren said, smile strained as he elbowed Levi in the ribcage. 

“Yes Ma,” Mikasa added, “Marco has been so good to us… It would be rude for Eren to up and leave!” 

Carla looked from Eren to Mikasa as her smile fell, her bubble obviously burst. “I guess that’s true…” she said with a sigh, “Just be nice to not worry about you when your out all hours. You know Levi, the other day, that Marco had Eren leaving in the middle of the night! And he didn’t even come back until the next evening. I was worried sick! I was just about to bundle myself up and head down to the cop shop to make sure he didn’t need to be bailed out or God forbid… _identified_...” She placed a hand against her chest, horrified by the idea for a moment before she gave a little shake as Mikasa gave her arm a comforting pat. 

Eren in the meantime, blushed a furious shade of red, turning his head slightly away as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “I told you, Ma… That wasn’t for Marco…” he grumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“And yet you won’t tell me what it was for!” Carla said with amused exasperation. “I guess it’s natural for a young man to go seek out adventure every now and then, but you need to think of your poor dear ol Ma and her nerves and give us a call say when to expect you back!” she added sternly.

“Y-Yes Ma’am,” Eren said nodding his head to pacify her. Mikasa started to giggle, knowing exactly who called that night, since she picked up the phone. The way that Eren was beet red was also an indicator of where and why her brother suddenly up and left the house. 

Eren didn’t wait to kick her in the shin and shut her up before Carla would be asking what was so funny. 

Levi’s fork paused halfway to his mouth as he watched the interaction between the three, silver-blue amusement flickering through his mercury gaze, completely ignoring the throb in his shin and the tingling of his fingers going numb in Eren's grip as if he didn't feel them at all. “I’m afraid that was my fault Mrs. Jaeger. I had something pretty _pressing_ to tell him; it just couldn’t wait. Next time, I’ll remind him to leave a note if it would give you some peace of mind,” he said, giving Eren’s thigh a squeeze and winking at Mikasa cheekily, the earlier tension having been entirely forgotten in lieu of the good humour. 

“He must’ve been too shy to tell you, but he recently found himself promoted. Marco and I became business partners some weeks ago and Eren’s been appointed to the position of go-between, so you can likely expect some more calls and late night visits when we’ve business to discuss. Rest assured though, I’ll keep him out of trouble,” he smiled as he spoke, the tone fondly teasing and he was looking at Eren for maybe a moment too long, before he turned his attention back to the older woman, “He’s too modest. I’d’ve been a right mess these past few weeks without him.”

“Oh that is so sweet of you, Levi!” Carla said between bites of her own dinner, beaming happily at the two men before she said, “It's nice that Eren finally has such a close friend.” 

Mikasa snorted hard, “Yeah, _friend_.” 

Eren, mortified, kicked her harshly in the shin again, starting up a sibling kick off under the table. 

“What is it, pick on Eren night!” Eren complained through gritted teeth, trying to keep a straight face as he battled it out with his sister, “I should just go straight to bed and you can go to the circus without me!” 

Levi laughed and nudged Eren with his shoulder playfully, “Ay, you could Shamrock, but then I’d have to convince your lovely mum to accompany me instead. And you know how _persuasive_ I can be.”

Eren just groaned as his mother giggled, knowing they were just teasing. 

The conversation continued to flow easily as they ate, cleaning their plates and polishing off desserts in quick succession. 

Eren had just gotten up to help clear the plates with Mikasa when his Ma shooed him away. “That’s alright dear, me and Mikasa will do the washing, you boys have a fun night and try to stay out of trouble,” she said, taking the dishes stacked in Eren’s hands, “I mean it, you go on and get before I go get my wooden spoon. You may be a man grown but I can still put you over my knee Eren Jaeger.” 

“Alright alright, we’re going, we’re going,” Eren conceded, holding up his hands in surrender before he tugged on Levi’s shirt, leading them to the hallway. “Why did I think this would be a good idea… My family's main goal in life is to embarrass me,” he whined as he found his shoes. 

Levi chuckled breathily, reached for Eren’s hand and drew it to his mouth, “Ay, but that’s what family is for Shamrock. Besides, haven’t I already said, you’re a bloody fine bit with red in your cheek,” he murmured as he pressed his lips to Eren’s knuckles for a lingering moment. “You’ll be sure to invite me again won’t you?” he shifted his grip to braid his calloused fingers with Eren’s and tugged him out the door, calling his thanks and farewell to Carla and his cousin in the kitchen, and pulled the door shut tightly behind them with his unoccupied hand. 

“Maybe…” Eren grumbled, blushing anew but allowing Levi to lead him down the cracked driveway to his sleek car. Somehow he knew he would be embarrassed again not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	12. The Big Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes! We're finally back to it! We have a number of plans for several of our fics, so you can likely expect more updates in the coming weeks. Special shout out to the fans on Tumblr that gave this fic a huge boost in the last couple of weeks. We definitely appreciate it! We both really love this AU and we're really glad that other people are enjoying and sharing it!
> 
> [ @dinklebert](https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/) this chapter is especially for you (well and us too XD) hope you enjoy it! And for all you who have tumblr, if you haven't, definitely check out her art! It's awesome!
> 
> And check out the end notes for some art by XanderB as well!

Levi insisted Eren drive them to the Circus. Eren was so engaged, grinning wildly as he gripped the steering wheel and shifted into drive, he didn’t even notice the older man watching him. The expression on the brunette’s face was just so bloody endearing, so captivating that Levi couldn’t help but stare at him and he couldn’t quite feel his own smile, but he knew it was there. He was completely smitten. And those fucking eyes…

He was careful when he touched him, just setting his hand on Eren’s forearm, not gripping or caressing, just an easy, affectionate pressure so that he didn’t startle him while he was driving. He didn’t intend to distract; he’d just wanted to touch him. He couldn’t remember if ever there had been such a time when he had been on a proper date and certainly not one that included dinner with his fella’s family; it made this one with Eren something special and he was already looking forward to more.

The drive was too short, but not, and they parked in a grassy lot where many other vehicles were already. The Circus was bright lit, alive with music and sound, laughter, cheers, the calls of various animals and performers. Large tents made up most of the grounds and a number of people wandered in and out of them while they waited for the main show of the evening to be announced. A man in pin-striped trousers, tailcoat and tophat, made several feet taller by the stilts he was wearing, was directing folks as a doll-like young girl in feathers and tutu collected their tickets.

“How long has it been since you’ve been to the circus Shamrock?” Levi asked as they made their way from his car to the entrance to give the girl their tickets.

“Couple years…” Eren answered, bouncing with childlike glee as his head turned this way and that to take in their surroundings. “It looks like they added a lot more attractions…” he added, grabbing Levi’s arm to lightly shake the man before Eren turned to look at him and ask, “When’s the last time you went?” 

“In Italy with Hange and Erwin. I'd never been before that,” Levi answered, smiling at his lover as Eren practically vibrated with excitement. He kept pace with him easily, not particularly minding the contact. He handed over their tickets to the porcelain-faced girl and she winked at Eren as she passed him two little charm trinkets in return for the admission Levi had handed her. 

Eren nodded his head bashfully at the girl, suddenly embarrassed by his immaturity and tried to rein it in. He grabbed Levi by the wrist and started to drag him forward, attempting to put his energy into finding something for them to do. He wanted to forget that Levi had already been to the circus with Erwin. There was no use comparing himself, but he couldn’t help himself; it seemed inevitable. 

“What do you want to do first?” Eren finally turned to ask when he realized he’d dragged Levi to the centre of all the tents. Sure, there was a lot to do, but there was almost too much, making Eren indecisive. What if he picked something Levi didn’t like? 

“Whatever you like Shamrock. Tonight is for you, remember?” Levi answered in a fond murmur, watching the nerves flickering across Eren’s expression. He bumped Eren’s shoulder with his, “You’re thinking too much again. I’m here with you Shamrock, _just_ you, because there is nowhere else I would rather be. And there’s not a thing you could do to bugger it up, I promise you that. Don’t be shy, pick something you want to see love.”

Eren bit his lip trying to hide the beaming smile that threatened to spread across his face as a hand lifted to the rub the back of his neck, looking from tent to tent stalling for time. Finally, his green eyes drifted back to the man before him, glancing at the silver eyes that watched him patiently before they fell to the relaxed smirk below. Eren couldn’t help the sudden urge to kiss Levi silly as they stood in the clearing, dozens of circus goers streaming around them but to him, they were the only two that made up the entire grounds or even the entire world. What would Levi do if he kissed him here? Would he like it? Or was this something to be kept a secret? Eren realized he had never asked Levi what his thoughts were on public displays of affection. 

Just when he decided to go for it, eyes crossing as he leaned closer with a shy smile revealing his intentions, a pair of men just over Levi’s shoulder caught Eren’s attention loitering to the side of a tent in the shadows.

Eren knew the two well as Kirstein’s favourite goons and they knew Eren. Both were already watching, one flicking a cigarette then snuffing it out as the other lifted from his crouched down position, hostility in their posture and in their eyes looking for trouble. 

If they were looking for trouble, they could find it somewhere else, Eren swiftly decided. He wasn’t about to let Jean ruin another moment with Levi, no sir. 

With hardened green eyes, Eren stood up straight to turn away, spotting the first tent he could find in the opposite direction and said, “Let’s go see that one… There’s no way a person could actually swallow a sword, I want to see them try.” Jerking his head towards the tent with a smile, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk, not waiting for Levi’s answer as he moved, people dodging him as he walked in a straight line. If it came to trouble, he would go deal with it then come back, Eren decided. No need to drag Levi into it, especially since the Irishman was guardless tonight, the young thug quickly would be his muscle. He would protect Levi, no matter what. 

The two rival gangsters did not escape Levi’s notice but he took Eren’s cue for what it was and aside casting a warning glare over his shoulder at the loitering pair, he simply followed after his lover, catching up with Eren as they stepped inside the large tent among the rest of the queue. Once inside, it was almost easy to forget their uninvited company while Eren watched the show with wide-eyed awe and intrigue and Levi watched Eren.

***

Levi’s hand sought Eren’s in the tide of people that washed around them as they left the show, interlocking their fingers firmly so that they would not be separated and lose one another. He kept pace with the taller male, intimately closer than was strictly necessary, but he hardly had reason to hide. He looked sidelong at Eren, cocking a grin and squeezing the hand gripping his. “How do you suppose they keep from bloodying their tongues on the blades?” he commented as he led Eren down a less crowded path between the tent they’d come from and the one to the left of it, aware but unconcerned that they were being watched.

For the thug Eren claimed to be, he had managed to forget the earlier threat, eagerly bouncing alongside Levi, having been thoroughly entertained and distracted by the show. He appreciated that Levi didn’t mind his gasps and points during the performance, but the thrill of watching a man swallow a broadsword hadn’t left him just yet. “It had to be dull! There’s no way that blade could even cut a piece of paper! What I want to know is how he managed to get it down? Grease? How didn’t he choke?” Eren exclaimed in outrage. “There has to be a trick to it! I gag just brushing my teeth sometimes, so I don’t think I could attempt something like that even with practice,” he mused in addition, brows furrowing as he thought about how he could attempt the trick. The closest thing he had to a sword at his house was a switchblade and there was no way he was going to stick that down his throat. Little did Eren know, the subject of sword swallowing could mean a whole new avenue of topics that he had no idea about. 

“Mmn,” Levi hummed thoughtfully, a decidedly devilish glint to his mercurial gaze and flirtation in his tone as he continued, “You might be surprised what lengths you could swallow with ‘nough practice Shamrock. I wouldn't mind showing you how it's done sometime.”

Eren frowned, turning his puzzled expression on Levi. “Really? You know how he did it?” he asked, an innocent and excited smile lifting on his face as he wondered how Levi had learned, “You’ll have to show me! But where would we get a sword?” 

“I can guess how he did it love and I don't need a blade to demonstrate,” the older man replied with a wicked smirk still curling his lips and a heatedly endeared expression on his face. He glanced around a second after before he abruptly tugged Eren into his arms for a quick kiss, palms warm at the vague curve of the young man’s waist and fingers spreading over the dip at the base of his spine. They broke apart breathless, though the liplock had been almost tame and he was about to say something when the telltale snick of a switchblade sounded some feet up the path from them and he whirled around with a low growl of irritation. He wasn't happy for the interruption.

“Well, well, well… what do we have ‘ere?” the goon sang, flashing his switchblade in front of him. The path was now empty and dark, the regular circus goers up ahead, cut off by tents and Eren’s head was still spinning from Levi’s sudden kiss, lost in the heat of the Irishman’s embrace. 

“Didn’t take you for a sword swallower, Jaeger, but I can’t say I’m surprised,” the thug said as his buddies snickered around him, the ten rough men fanning out to surround the pair. “Why don’t you give me a go? I got a blade you can suck right here,” he said, grabbing the front of his pants obscenely while his friends snickers turned to raucous laughter, clearly thinking they all had the upper hand, “Then once I’m done, I’m sure my buddies would like to have a go too… You’d like that eh, little fairy slut.” The goons all grinned like wolves in unison, nodding in agreement to their leaders words.

Eren blinked then blinked again, face scrunching in confusion about the sword swallowing comment until he grimaced in disgust. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but he could tell from the crude inflection, it was probably disgusting. “Go fuck yourself,” he answered in confused anger as he took a step forward, unable to come up with a good comeback when he didn’t exactly understand how he was being insulted. 

“Why don’t you come and do it for me?” the man answered, unafraid of the Bodt’s _Suicidal Bastard_ when he had so much backup, “I ain’t no sissy, but I hear an asshole is tighter than a pussy, Jaeger. I’ll fuck you from behind and you’ll look just like a dame with those pretty eyes. You’d probably feel like one too. Whaddaya say Jaeger? Huh?” The thug lowered the knife like it was his genitals and began thrusting his hips forward while the group of men around them bent with laughter. 

Levi shifted his stance, shadowing his lover, hackles raised dangerously. He didn’t care for their insinuations or their threats. The thought of Eren being made victim to such filth sparked his ire with such fierce protectiveness that he could hardly restrain the desire to feel bone breaking beneath his knuckles. His fingers twitched and curled into fists and his eyes narrowed to feral slits as he watched the vulgar motions though his expression remained dispassionately impassive. “M’afraid he’s gonna have to decline boys. And if you gobshites don’t fancy crawling home bloody, I’d suggest you apologize before I lose my patience,” his voice was cold, dark and promising pain as he cracked his neck idly, eyeing the group for long seconds before his eyes slid to Eren’s briefly, just for a moment, an unspoken understanding passing between them before his gaze settled back on the low level bruiser brandishing the blade.

“Why don’t you make-” he began with a smirk, but was interrupted as Eren took three steps and launched himself at the ring leader, tackling him to the ground as he sat on the man’s chest, wailing down punches as the switchblade flew out of the thug’s hands. The rest of the goon’s back up were glacier slow to respond, in no way expecting a queer, even one with a reputation like Eren’s, to tackle their ring leader to the ground when he was holding a knife. 

Levi moved as soon as Eren did, his movements silent, swift and fluid as he stepped to engage the next closest of the brawlers in the mock mob, his blood heating and rushing under his skin as his knuckles met flesh with a satisfying crack. He was ruthless, pulled none of his punches and sent the first two sprawling, only spurred on further by the sound of Eren fist-feeding the leader his own words remorselessly. Perhaps his lover was naive, innocent in so many ways, but Eren was no stranger to violence and he was certainly no weakling. Levi could feel the thick, rolling heat of desire twist in his guts, mingling with the bloodlust in his veins and driving his hits twice as hard for it. It was almost disappointing he could not just stand back and watch his Shamrock break the man. Eren was like a storm, vicious, merciless, and brutally beautiful.

The thug beneath Eren laid motionless, but the burnette didn’t let up his punches until the goon’s face was swollen, purple, bleeding, and unrecognizable. His knuckles were beginning to bleed as they bounced off bone and cartilage, but still Eren didn’t stop, face twisted into a snarl as he hit the man again and again. It wasn’t until a blunt object came in smarting contact with the side of his head that he paused long enough to look up at the goon holding a plank of wood, staring wide-eyed and terrified down at Eren, the image of a smiling and bloody demon staring back up at him.

Jumping up, Eren ripped the plank of wood from his attacker’s hands and smacked him across the face with it, continuing to swing at the next two that came at him knocking them flat to the ground then raising his newly acquired weapon above his head to viciously beat the last guy down with it. Again and again, the plank swung down, until it was soaked with blood and Eren was heaving with exertion, looking around for the next victim to unleash his wrath on. The bruisers should have rushed Levi and Eren long before the two had the upper hand, but it was much too late now. 

All talk and nothing to back it up with; absolutely pathetic. 

Levi spat off to the side as he let the last of the men fall limp and whimpering to the packed earth of the shadowed pathway. His narrowed quicksilver gaze flickered swiftly over the downed men, surveying damage and gauging them all to be unlikely to get up again. A rhythmic sound drew his attention and he blinked slow as he watched the bloodied plank come down on a man’s ribs, the sound like splintering lightning as bone shattered and the downed man curled futilely in on himself, barely able to bemoan the pain he was in. 

Levi stepped forward abruptly as his lover raised the board again. His skin pulsed and throbbed, hot with a cocktail of adrenaline, bloodlust and arousal. He heard distant voices drawing closer. And he might not have stopped him if it wasn’t for those voices. 

“S’enough now Eren,” he ordered lowly, accent thick in the words as he reached for the young man, staying his movement firmly, anticipating and never underestimating his young lover’s strength. 

It was instantaneous, the way Eren’s body froze, knowing that voice and those hands enough to not turn his violence on his lover and listening to the order without hesitation. And like coming out of a fog, Eren blinked and the rage was lifted, looking back at Levi then down at the half-conscious and cowering man beneath him. Stepping back, Eren quickly hid the plank behind his back unsuccessfully, looking this way and that as he squirmed under Levi’s stare. He was acting more like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar than beating a man to death, blushing and bashful as he tried to come up with excuses and falling short. Last thing he wanted was for any of this to happen on their date but what was done was done, there was no going back. 

Finally Eren bowed his head and looked up at Levi through his lashes with a shy smile and a small shrug, hoping that Levi wouldn’t be cross from his rampage. Sometimes his anger got the best of him, but he was glad he was aware enough to not turn his rage on Levi. That would be unforgivable. 

Levi couldn’t help the grin that spread over his lips in response to the shy smile on Eren’s and a chuckle rippled through his chest. How was it that even splattered with blood and having just been viciously pulverizing a man, Eren could retain his charming bashfulness? His Shamrock was an endearingly savage thing and Levi wanted him more for it. 

“C’mon Shamrock, we best bugger off,” he said, not waiting for a response as he reached for Eren’s wrist, knocking the board from his grip and tugged him away from the brutal scene towards the treeline outside the spread of brightly coloured tents. 

He stopped only after they were some yards away, far enough for the lights to just barely be made out winking back the way they’d come. He was breathing heavier, heartbeat quick and heavy in his chest, blood thick, but swift in his veins and breathy laughter whispered from between his lips as he looked at his lover. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, crowding Eren back against the nearest tree and reaching to clear away the speckles of blood and sweat from the young man’s face. “What would a date with you be without a little blood, eh love,” he mused, a handsome half-smirk on his mouth as his skin throbbed beneath his clothes so close to Eren. 

“I’m sorry,” Eren began, eyes lowered as he bit his already fattened lip, completely misunderstanding Levi’s words, “I shouldn’t have got angry… I shouldn’t have lost control… They were… They were making fun of me. I don’t… I don’t quite understand what they meant… but it couldn’t have been good right?” He began to ramble, unmoving from his position up against the tree and allowing Levi to clean him up. “Maybe… Maybe I’m just not cut out for dates… I let my excitement get the better of me, and look, we got jumped,” he added, looking completely put out. 

Levi’s fingers curled beneath Eren’s chin and the pad of his thumb brushed under the swell of his trapped bottom lip. “Eren, look at me,” he murmured, accent heavy and a coaxing in his grip, “I wasn’t complaining. It’s the honest you that caught my fancy and I’d ‘ave you no other way love.” He paused, wetting his lips as he thumbed away a fresh bead of blood from the split in his lover’s lip, “If you ask me, you let ‘em off easy for what they said. Even without knowing what they meant, you weren’t wrong to be offended. I’d’ve laid ‘em out myself if you ‘adn’t.”

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise before a beaming smile slowly lifted on his face once again, only just then taking in Levi’s disheveled appearance standing before him. “If I remember correctly,” Eren said, voice filled with amusement as one hand lifted to poke his finger through all the fresh rips in Levi’s crisp white button down, “You _did_ lay most of them out while I was preoccupied…” A giggle then escaped Eren, his smile turning crooked as one finger hooked onto a suspender and gave it a light tug. “Oh Mr. Irishman, sir, you sure are fearsome…” he teased breathily, tilting his head to the side with hooded eyes. And it was true; there was barely a scratch on the man after so many came at them. Eren was highly impressed. Impressed enough to feel heat in his veins and jelly in his legs. Could Levi feel the heat between them? Could he feel Eren’s heart beginning to beat out of his chest? Eren didn’t know, but he was hoping to soon find out. 

“Ay, so I am,” Levi hummed agreeably, liquid mercury dilated with wanting and that sinful smirk still on his lips as he tucked the now soiled handkerchief away in his pocket again and let Eren draw him closer. “But you fancy a little danger don’t you Shamrock?” he finished in a decidedly salacious tone, fingers finding their way to Eren’s sides as he pressed him back up against the broad tree trunk behind his lover. He could feel the pulse of Eren’s heated skin even through the fabric of clothing and knew that Eren’s blood and heartbeat were racing the same as his own. 

Eren batted his eyelashes at the man, playing innocent like he had no idea what Levi was talking about. “Oh no sir, Mr. Irishman sir,” he said his voice still light and teasing, “I’m a good boy. I go to church on Sunday, I say my prayers before bed. Little ol’ me wouldn’t even hurt a fly…” Eren’s words didn’t match his smirk or even the splatters of blood that Levi was unable to mop up. His grip tightened on Levi’s suspender and pulled even harder, their breathes mingling now as they were inches apart. A small part of Eren’s mind wondered where in the hell he was getting the confidence to keep up this little act right now, but he managed to hush it, pretending to be a damsel in distress. 

The older male leaned into Eren’s grip, molding himself to his lover's body and nosed his way along Eren's throat. His nose brushed behind Eren's ear, inhaling the scent of him with a low guttural sound of approval and his words caressed Eren's erratic pulse as his lips whispered over the hot-damp skin, “You're a bloody awful liar love, you always have a tell.” 

His teeth grazed against flushed flesh, nipped teasingly as his palm pressed hard against Eren's hip and he rolled his own with rough friction, the motion quite telling itself.

Eren’s breath hitched, eyes fluttering closed as he melted in Levi’s hands. “I may not be sweet and soft… But I’d be sweet and soft for you if you wanted,” Eren breathed, both hands now gripping Levi’s suspenders for dear life, not knowing where this was going, but surprisingly willing to find out. He could feel his anxiety just under the surface of his skin, burning like embers and ready to ignite at any moment. All he could tell himself was just a little more, Levi wouldn’t push too far; just little more. 

“Mmn, I don’t know about that Shamrock, you’ve always been soft and sweet where it counts,” Levi replied, leaving a string of fresh red marks up the column of Eren’s neck and taking his time to nip along his jaw towards his mouth. His grip on Eren’s hip remained firm, kneading as his other snaked between them. He boldly pressed the heel of his calloused palm against the hot stiffness already straining against the front of Eren’s trousers, a wicked curl to his lips, “Besides I’m rather fond of the _hard_ parts of you.” And following the words came a sinful kiss from those same lips on Eren’s as Levi rubbed his palm over the bulge with now familiar desire.

Eren immediately went rigid, unable to stop his hand from snapping between them to grip Levi’s wrist much too tightly. There was a very tense moment where he was about to react negatively if not violently, but it seemed the more Levi touched him, the more Eren was inclined to allow him to, trust building with every caress. “Y-You shouldn’t surprise me. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you Levi,” Eren said warily, slowly releasing his grip on Levi’s wrist. It was all the consent that Eren would give, his confidence swallowed up by embarrassment as he stood bright red and wanting. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, a small smile returned along with a shudder as Eren accidentally moved into the now welcome pressure of Levi’s palm. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to you just touching me so easily,” Eren said before his hips began slightly thrusting against Levi’s hand, seemingly unable to help himself now that he’d started. “But… I want to try… to get used to it that is,” Eren breathed, forehead falling against Levi’s, eyes pleading.

“S’alright love, you won’t hurt me,” Levi murmured, warm, dilated eyes watching his lover for long moments as Eren rested their foreheads against one another, the breath between them heavy and damp, lips still only inches apart. Slowly, he shifted, brushing his lips along Eren’s cheek and jaw to his ear. “But, what if I do more than touch?” he breathed huskily, drawing the soft lobe of the other man’s ear between his teeth as his hands worked at kneading and stroking Eren’s hip and hardness. “What if... I fancy a taste?” he finished with a teasing flick of his tongue.

Eren’s nose scrunched as he looked at Levi in confusion. “You can kiss me,” he answered, obviously not understanding. “But… I want… I need… I um…” Eren began, unable to voice his burning need to do more than kiss. Levi had him wanting more to the point that his head was spinning with how hard his cock was. He swore all the blood in his body was headed south and Eren couldn’t help the desperate whine that sounded high in the back of his throat when he was unable to ask Levi for what he wanted, no… What he _needed_. Maybe they could kiss for a bit and Eren could slink off to take care of it himself? He didn’t like the idea of rubbing himself raw alone, but what choice did he have when Levi only seemed to want to kiss and Eren didn’t know how to ask for more. Desperate times called for desperate measures, he supposed. 

Levi chuckled breathily against Eren’s throat, taking the needy and fading words as permission. Eren would no doubt stop him if he didn’t feel comfortable anyway and maybe it was a little underhanded to take advantage of Eren’s naivety, but Levi couldn’t help himself. His Shamrock was just so responsive and so lovely when he was lost in pleasure. It was bloody beautiful watching him come undone. And Eren had said he could kiss him...

He nibbled and sucked a mark into the sweat-salted skin at the base of Eren’s neck as the hand on the brunette’s hip migrated, untucking Eren’s shirt and pushing it up his chest. Then his mouth was moving again, nibbling at collarbones and lower, kissing, sucking and raking his teeth over the firm expanse of his lover’s chest, sought and lingered to torture a peaked and rouged nipple.Then the other, humming his appreciation of the taste and feel of Eren as his hands both found their way to the younger man’s waistband, rough fingertips massaging and tauntingly dipping beneath.

“Mother of God, _yes_ ,” Eren moaned, unable to help the way he trembled and his back arched against the tree. “Please touch me Levi, _please_ ,” he begged, not wanting to be teased any longer. He could already imagine those pale fingers wrapped around his member and heaven help him, he was close to cumming just thinking about it. 

“Patience Shamrock, I got you,” Levi’s words were heavy with his accent and his arousal, lips moving along tanned, toned skin, fingers deftly unbuckling Eren’s belt and unbuttoning his trousers to greedily delve inside. “M’gonna make you feel so good love,” words muffled as his mouth mapped its way down Eren’s torso, tongue tracing the grooves of muscle, circling his navel and boldly treading down further as Levi sank to his knees before his lover.

His hands slipped beneath the fabric of Eren’s trousers and the shorts beneath, seeking and drawing out the angrily throbbing length from within. He gave it slow, loose strokes with his left hand as his other sidled its way back to Eren’s hip to steady him when Levi dipped his head to have a taste, teeth grazing over Eren’s other hipbone in warning before he drew away only for his tongue to find Eren’s tip a breath later. 

Eren was too entranced to voice his confusion over Levi’s descent downwards. He thought it weird that the man wanted to get that up close and personal, but maybe Levi wanted a closer look, Eren could handle the embarrassment of the scrutiny so long as Levi put his hands where he wanted them right the fuck now. His eyes crossed and his head fell back when Levi finally grabbed hold of his cock and gave it a tug like Eren wanted, but the distinctly wet and warm feeling that came next had Eren jumping a foot into the air as he squealed girlishly in surprise. 

“What the… what the fuck Levi!?” Eren yelled, still panting and hard but too surprised and too freaked out to allow Levi to continue. “Did you just… did you seriously just do that…? Why-… What-... Levi what the fuck?” he repeated, beginning to try and grab his pants and scramble away. But the way Levi continued to kneel before him and smile had him slowing his retreat, trying to calm himself to let Levi explain what the hell he thought he was doing. “You can’t just-” he started, “That’s not-” Eren began to run one hand through his hair, messing it up as he fretted in front of his lover. “It’s _dirty_...” he finally managed to whine. 

Levi raised a brow and ran his tongue over his teeth, the hand on Eren’s cock giving him a squeeze. “You said I could kiss you Shamrock, you didn’t say where and there’s not a bloody thing that’s dirty about you. Just relax love, trust me,” he coaxed roughly, sliding his fist up Eren’s prick and pressing the pad of his thumb just under the head while his other kneaded soothing circles into Eren’s hipbone. “D’you truly want me to stop?”

Eren whined again, biting his lip and squirming as his hips stuttered against Levi’s grip on his cock. No, he didn’t want Levi to stop. The answer was instant in his head. No, no, no, no, he didn’t want to stop. But this… Putting his _mouth_ on it? That’s _really_ what Levi wanted to do? Eren was a mixture of mortified and aroused at the thought. Mouths in places like that were something Eren had never really considered to be a possibility before and now he was on the spot, watching Levi lick his lips as he waited for a reply. Those soft lips that made him melt just by smiling let alone… _this_. What would it feel like? Well with just what Levi had done already, it’d probably be wet… and hot. And oh god, Eren shuddered as his dick flinched hard in Levi’s grip. 

Face a shade of scarlet so bright it was probably reflective enough to be used as a stop light, Eren said in the tiniest voice he could muster, “N-No… but are you… are you _sure_ you want to? I haven’t washed since earlier… I’m not… I’m not _clean_ …” He was fretting but at this point he was so aroused, the throb in his cock was becoming painful, dark red and leaking all over Levi’s hand as it begged for attention. Eren couldn’t hold himself back much longer, he just couldn’t. 

Levi batted his lashes up at Eren, an amusedly, endeared expression on his face and desire in his eyes. “Love, I wouldn’t be on my knees in the dirt if I wasn’t bloody well sure I wanted to suck your cock,” he teased huskily, grinning up at Eren for a second before, with a cheeky wink, he ducked his head again, steadying Eren’s manhood as he drew it between his lips and stroked his tongue over the tip, growling his approval as the bitter-salt of Eren’s precum coated his mouth. _Fucking finally…_

Since the night at the pub, probably even before then, he’d been wanting to taste Eren proper, but the younger man had been so shy, still was, but quite obviously too desperate to argue any further at the moment. And Levi was bloody well grateful, revelling in the fact that only he’d ever gotten to see Eren this way. Only he got to feel him this way. And if he had his way, he’d be the only one that ever did. He held Eren’s hip still, grip firm enough to whiten the skin under it as his mouth sank another couple inches down Eren’s length, breathing heavily through his nose and humming at the heady scent of his lover’s lust.

" _Christ_ ,” Eren swore, falling back against the tree as his body began to shake. It was warm, it was wet, it was like nothing Eren had ever experienced before in his life. It felt good to the point of painful, and he didn’t know what to do with himself, hands hovering in the air above Levi’s head, ready to push him away but twitching to pull him closer at the same time. Instincts were screaming at him to push further inside, but inexperience kept him frozen, knowing that it couldn’t be easy to just swallow something like that down. He wouldn’t be able to, he knew that much. 

Lewd, wet noises began to sound between the guttural growls, curses and swift breaths as Levi released the grip he had on Eren’s cock to stuff more into his mouth. His freed hand slid up Eren’s belly, brushing against Eren’s hovering hands. As he steadily began to bob over the young man’s cock, he reached blindly to catch one of the awkwardly poised appendages and guided it to his head, offering his overwhelmed lover an anchor. And his other hand began to guide Eren’s hips, smoothing out the jerky half-thrusts of inexperience to a rhythmic and delicious pace to match the friction of his mouth.

Eren’s babbles became unintelligible, mostly swears and muffled prayers that were half moaned, struggling to keep his eyes from closing in ecstacy while they remained locked with Levi’s below him. The only warning he was about to cum was the desperate widening of his eyes, the tightening of his grip in Levi’s hair, and the hitch in his breath before he thrust his cock forward as far as he could push. It was there his length erupted, painting the back of Levi’s throat in thick white ropes of cum, leaving him twitching and gasping while the smooth tissue spasmed around him. It felt like ages before he was done, but the moment he was, he had enough time to pop his flagging cock from the confines of Levi’s throat before his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. 

Levi swallowed reflexively when Eren came, wiped the wetness from his lips on the back of his hand and managed to catch his lover as Eren’s legs gave out under him. He chuckled breathily as he leaned over the young man’s slouched form, steadying himself with a palm to the tree behind his lover and pressed a kiss just under Eren’s ear. He wasn’t surprised Eren hadn’t lasted, couldn’t find fault in him for it and though his own cock throbbed irately in the confines of his pants, he couldn’t be bothered to pay it any mind. He didn’t mind just reveling in Eren’s pleasure. He affectionately carded the fingers of his other hand through his lover’s hair repeatedly, lips still against Eren’s skin and the scent of sweat and arousal clinging to the both of them as they caught their breath. “You alright Shamrock?” he asked after a few seconds, voice still rough and breathless. 

Eren’s chest was still heaving, eyes fluttering like he was trying to stay awake as he stared up at Levi hazily. An exhausted smile spread across his face as he looked up at Levi in wonder, like he was seeing the sun for the first time after a lifetime of rain. “I love you…” he managed to mumble, seemingly content to spend his night half naked in a pile on the cold and dirty ground. He had no desire to move after that, even though he should be worried about getting caught, undressed as he was. Eren was too busy looking up at Levi with unrivalled affection, a way in which he had never looked at someone before. Levi could say the sky was purple, God was dead, and the rapture was coming and Eren probably wouldn’t move a muscle except to protect his lover before him. Eren could die a happy death after an orgasm like that. 

Levi tossed his lover a roguish smile and cocked his head, watching Eren as he watched him. “I love you too Shamrock, you're a fucking masterpiece, you know that?” he responded without hesitation, lazily shifting to tenderly tuck Eren's spent cock back in his drawers and straightening out the rest of his clothing as best he could.”Pretty as you are, you look wrecked. Time to take you home I think. Mine or yours love?” 

Eren blinked and blinked again, struggling to understand a possibility where they parted. “Go… with you…” he finally answered, words forming slowly, “Wherever you go I go…” 

“Mine it is,” Levi replied, completely agreeable and in favor of taking Eren home to share his bed again. Their date had perhaps not gone quite according to plan, but any ending in which his Shamrock shared his sheets was a good one. He straightened his posture, getting to his feet and offering his lover a hand up. “Think your legs’ll hold you yet love?” he questioned, perfectly prepared to carry him if Eren couldn't manage to walk. He could just imagine how red Eren would turn.

Eren looked down like he was surprised he was on the ground, then tried to wiggle his legs from where they were splayed out beneath them. “I can’t feel my feet,” he answered, still trying to shake feeling back into his legs. He was beginning to fret, just then looking around them to see if anyone had seen. Oh god they’d done this in public, where _anyone_ could have stumbled upon them. Panic was beginning to set in as he looked back to Levi helpless and upset now that he was coming to his senses. 

Levi’s breathy laughter filtered through the otherwise muted surroundings again and he shook his head as he bent to assist Eren up off the ground. He could guess what the look of upset the younger male was sporting was in regards to. Seemed Eren had only just realized now, that they had not been anywhere particularly private for that bit of intimacy. 

“Don’t worry Shamrock, nobody’s looking,” he assured, tone still humoured and full of fondness, “Up we go love. No reason to linger; I’m in the mood for a cuddle.” And without warning or a shred of shame, he hitched Eren into his arms like a princess and started walking back towards where his car was parked.

Eren squeaked in protest, but knew that there was no hope in struggling. Though taller than the Irishman, Levi was much stronger, his short stature deceptively hiding a thick powerful body that could no doubt wrestle Eren into submission at a moment’s notice. Now that he thought about it, he felt like struggling against Levi just to feel the man overpower him; the idea strangely arousing. Sighing, he tucked his face against Levi’s neck and muttered, “You better not tell anyone about this, or else.” Accepting his fate, his arms reached up to wrap around Levi’s neck, nuzzling into soft skin and giving the man small kisses and nibbles. 

He wondered if Levi felt any need as well, but was too afraid to ask. Asking meant offering and the words were stuck in his throat. Eren would have to mull this whole event over before he could offer such a thing. 

“Or else what love?” Levi hummed, a playful quality to the words and to the affectionate smile on his face, giving Eren a squeeze. He didn’t really expect an answer since Eren seemed to be occupied with making the Irishman’s pulse race again. 

He had to pause halfway to the car and adjust himself briefly so that it wouldn’t be so bloody uncomfortable walking with his cock at half mast, full mast if Eren kept biting like that. And the worse of it was that his lover didn’t even seem to realize how much of a damned tease he was. Levi had no intention of asking for more than a cuddle and a handful of kisses in return for his intimate generosity. He’d promised to be patient, to go at Eren’s pace which was both torturous and gratifying and he didn’t mind waiting. Perhaps for anyone else he’d judge it not to be worth the effort, but not for Eren; his Shamrock was… _Exceptional_. And quite honestly, he was rather enjoying introducing his lover to pleasure in steps. Eren didn’t seem to know it, but Levi would do anything for him. To keep him, Levi would keep every promise he’d made.

Eren was barely conscious by the time Levi had gotten him into the car and he was asleep when Levi took him home, undressed him and redressed him in a borrowed pair of loose pajama bottoms and tucked him into his bed. He’d showered and dealt with the prick between his thighs before he returned to his lover. And when he crawled in next to him and Eren immediately sought him out and curled against him, Levi couldn’t help but drop a kiss to his head and whisper his adoration into Eren’s hair. 

He left Eren a note, a key, and a car when he left in the morning. He had an early meeting with Hange and he had to make a call to Marco in regards to what had happened the previous night. Kirstein was likely to retaliate. So he let his lover sleep, more than trusting Eren alone in his home.

***

It was some days later around four in the afternoon when the private line in Levi’s office rang.

“SWORD SWALLOWING!” Eren yelled indignantly as soon as he heard Levi pick up the phone. 

The unexpectedly loud greeting gave Levi pause, but as he listened to Eren panting after his exclamation, he started to smile. “Ay, Shamrock, what of it? Or is this your way of saying you fancy another lesson?” he finally responded, reclining in his chair and flipping Hange the bird as she snickered and waggled her brows at him on the other side of his desk.

“COCK SUCKING! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT COCK SUCKING! ARGHHHH,” the strangled scream of embarrassed rage sounded before an abrupt click signaled that Eren had hung up the phone. 

Levi tried, but he couldn’t hide the broadening of his grin, shaking his head as he quietly hung up on his end. He could just imagine how red Eren must have been, how furiously embarrassed and hopelessly flustered. 

Hange cocked a hip and her head, “Yer Oona didn’ sound too ‘appy. Pull another fast ‘un on ‘im, didn’ ya? Ya sure are some kinda masochist Finny.”

“Shut your gob and get on with the Los Angeles business, as you well heard, I’ve other more _pressing_ engagements to attend to.”

 

Shite - Shit  
Ay - yes/yeah  
Blades - girls  
Fancy - like/want  
Bent as a crowbar - homosexual  
Fancy a buck - want to fuck  
Bloody - a lot/very  
Pannin' 'em out - fighting  
Gob - mouth  
Fella - man/boyfriend  
Knickers - underwear  
Manky Git- Essentially a shithead  
Git- dumb/idiot, etc  
I want to eat chips out of your knickers- Give Oral sex  
Mate- friend  
Bugger off- fuck off  
Wanker- ‘nother term for shithead  
Gage- Marijuana

Hange:  
Snogging- kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	13. Cloud Nine and A Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's enjoying some lovely weather!  
> Now for fluff!  
> Enjoy<3

The heavy oak doors of Levi’s office banged open as Eren stormed his way in, expression grim and jaw set in determination like he was going to war. Without seeing anything else, Eren’s eyes locked with Levi’s sitting at his desk and he yelled, “Drop your pants! Right now!” 

After agonizing over it for days, Eren had finally worked up the courage to make an attempt and if he didn’t do it right now, he probably never would. So he came barreling into the Irishman’s compound, his threatening stomps sending lower henchmen scrambling away, but he took no notice. Eren’s mind was set on one thing and one thing only; sucking his first cock. God help him.

Six pairs of eyes blinked at Eren, varying shades of amusement in all of them as the young man burst into the office, disrupting the meeting Levi and his inner circle were in the middle of quite spectacularly. Someone snickered, Levi’s left brow twitched, another tried to cover a chuckle with a cough and Levi inhaled.

“Eh, looks like Oona’s ‘ere ta git ta disciplinin’ ya Finny. ‘Ow long’s’it been since your arse been reddened? S’better than a black eye, I’ll bet,” of course Hange could not simply remain silent and as soon as her teasing tone sounded, the rest of them lost composure and raucous laughter filled the office. 

Levi’s eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled in his chest, which only seemed to make the bastards laugh harder. He couldn’t even get up from his desk on account of the fact he’d been hard the second Eren had finished his command. And though he was hardly fucking embarrassed, if they knew, they’d no doubt take twice as bloody long to leave.

“Oi shut your gob. You heard him, we’re done here, so bugger off the lot of you,” he ordered, ignoring the continued jeers and laughter as the group filed out of his office at a damn snail’s pace, no doubt purposely prolonging the process just to irritate their friend and boss further. That was fine… They could have their fun; he’d have his and they’d be the ones cleaning the whole bloody compound later for their trouble.

Eren grimaced in embarrassment, but held his ground as he waited for the entire group to file past him, ruffling his hair and patting him on the back as they went. But surprisingly, his resolution held, fists tight at his side and ignoring those around him, continuing to hold Levi’s eye from across the room. 

It was near silent for a drawn moment in which only the muted echo of the others down the corridor and their breaths were heard, and Levi stared, winter eyes far from cold locked with Eren’s. He swallowed and wet his lips, fingers twitching to follow his lover’s demand as he stood up, hesitant because he wasn’t entirely sure of Eren’s motives, though his cock hardly had the sense to question Eren. 

“Shamrock,” he finally breathed in greeting, pausing a second with his fingers lingering on the fly of his dark grey slacks, and clarified, cocking a brow coyly, “Just the trousers then love?”

When the doors clicked closed, Eren instantly took long strides across the room. He stood before Levi just long enough to turn the man towards him then got on his knees before the Irishman. “Underwear too,” he ordered, eyes hardened as he stared up at Levi. His patience didn’t allow for Levi’s slow reaction so Eren reached forward to unbuckle Levi’s belt himself, eyes finally falling down to focus on his task. This was happening. He wasn’t chickening out. If Levi did it, it couldn’t be that horrible, he kept telling himself. He was going to make Levi feel good if it was the last thing he did. 

Levi’s eyes widened ever so subtly and he couldn’t keep the breathy sound of amusement from escaping his mouth as he watched how seriously Eren seemed to be taking his seduction. He wasn’t about to argue if his lover had made up his mind, but he wouldn’t mind if the younger man got cold feet halfway through. Electricity prickled under his skin; if Eren didn’t get cold feet… well that’d be arguably better. He didn’t waste time after that, deftly unfastening his pants and shucking them and his undershorts down his legs. 

A slow smirk crawled over his lips, looking down at Eren, cocking a hip as muscle twitched under finely scarred alabaster and finer dark hair trailing down, his cock proudly jutting out and vaguely curving up, already glistening and reddened with arousal. He settled his hands on his own hips casually, as if he were perfectly comfortable half-naked and on display. If anyone was stupid enough to interrupt them, seeing Levi’s prick would be the least of their fucking woes.

“D’you fancy the view from down there love?” he asked impishly, his manhood throbbing not so far from Eren’s chin. The view from where he was standing was certainly spectacular. The way Eren was looking at him was _dangerous_ , determined like it had been in the ring; he wasn’t quite sure if Eren wanted to make him bleed or make him cum and Levi definitely fancied the fucking thrill it sent rolling through his blood.

Eren stared at the cock with slightly crossed and puzzled eyes, looking at it like it might jump out and bite him. But he would not be defeated. Without any warning, Eren unhinged his jaw as wide as it would go then proceeded to try and stuff the entire thing down his throat, much less gracefully then Levi had done to him before, and with equally as much success. 

Effectively gagging himself with Levi’s cock, Eren spasmed beneath him, pulling off as he choked and gasped, trying not to throw up. When he finally was able to come up for air, he glared at the length like it was Levi’s cock’s fault he wasn’t able to just stuff it down his throat. Growling at it, he tried again, with the exact same outcome. This was not going how he had planned it, not at all. He was about to attempt a third time when a hand in his hair stopped him, forcing him to look up at the man he was trying to swallow. He was so focused on Levi’s cock that he’d kind of forgotten what it was attached to, growing even more embarrassed because obviously this wasn’t working. 

Levi physically jumped the first time Eren tried to swallow him and had to seriously fight the instinct to jerk away the second time. It wasn’t that it hurt per se, but it certainly wasn’t the most comfortable sensation and he had to stop his lover before he dived in again and Eren ended up making himself sick. He could appreciate Eren’s tenacity and his eagerness, but he definitely needed a little guidance. 

“Oi, slow down Shamrock,” he said, threading his fingers into the thick-soft strands at the back of Eren’s head to stay his overenthusiastic motions, an easy, assuring smile on his lips. “Try using your tongue and just take your time love. It’s not a bloody race,” he finished breathily, using his other hand to guide one of Eren’s to the base of his still very interested cock, curling his fingers over his lover’s in a firm grip and resting his backside against the desk in an attempt to alleviate the desire to thrust his hips. His breath was quicker than it’d been and the muscles in his belly fluttered and tensed with anticipation as he waited to see if Eren would try again.

Cocking his head to the side, Eren blinked once before he nodded. “Tongue, not a race, got it,” he repeated, much more relaxed with Levi’s reassurance. Leaning forward slowly and holding eye contact to show Levi he was listening, he wrapped his lips around the head of Levi’s cock then tentatively ran his tongue over it, not quite pleased with the salty taste but not quite disgusted either. He cocked his head to the other side, as if to ask ‘ _like this?_ ’ watching Levi’s every movement for a reaction. 

Levi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and his eyes fluttered closed and open again as the much more pleasant sensation of Eren’s curious tongue and soft lips on his delicate bits washed over him. He let his own head loll onto his shoulder and watched Eren with a half-lidded stare, wetting his own lips before he could get his mouth to form words. “Perfect. Jus’ like that love,” he murmured huskily, fingertips kneading at Eren’s scalp encouragingly as he began to pump their combined grip along the still exposed length of his arousal, his hips shifting restlessly with muted thrusts, unable to keep entirely still.

Eren smiled around Levi’s member, gaining in enthusiasm now that he could see Levi was enjoying himself. He began exploring with his tongue around the soft nooks and crannies that made up the head of Levi’s dick, as his continued to move his hand in tandem with Levi’s over the base of the shaft. Looking up at Levi, his eyes brightened with a sudden idea. Hollowing his cheeks like he was sucking on a piece of candy, Eren sucked Levi’s penis into his mouth halfway up the shaft then pulled off with a loud wet pop. Frowning, he hadn’t realized how much saliva was leaking out of his mouth during the motions. Gross he thought as his nose wrinkled 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to slobber on you like a dog,” Eren fretted, casting around for something to wipe the man off with. 

The Irishman’s hips chased after that brilliantly slick-tight suction and he groaned lowly when Eren’s mouth left him entirely. His brow furrowed, not quite following Eren’s concern for some hazy seconds as his manhood pulsed irately. “S’fine love, jus’... do that again for me,” he requested, voice gravelly as he stroked his fingers down to massage either side of Eren’s nape, trying to coax his lover back on task.

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the suddenly desperate tone in Levi’s voice. A whole body shiver went through him before he scrambled to suck Levi’s cock into his mouth again, doing his best to repeat the actions that he’d performed before as he forgot what he’d been concerned about to begin with. A moan escaped him, sounding around Levi’s cock as his eyes fluttered closed and he shifted his position on the ground because his cock ached below him. Eren never thought he’d feel arousal from something like this. More like disgust mixed in with reluctant acceptance. Boy, was he wrong. 

It wasn’t as if Eren was particularly skilled, _obviously_ , inexperienced as he was, but he was so bloody eager and Levi was so turned on. He voiced his pleasure in low growls, breathy hums and groans as Eren ducked back down. He released the hand gripping Eren’s on his cock, only to cup the side of Eren’s face with it, vaguely damp and roughened fingertips and thumb caressing, guiding.

“Fucking beautiful,” the compliment heavy and thick with his heritage on his tongue as he watched his manhood shift in and out of Eren’s mouth wetly, the young man’s lips red and slick with saliva and salty with precome, long cinnamon lashes quivering against his flushed cheeks. Levi shuddered when Eren moaned and he found the fingers of his left hand tangling tight in Eren’s hair again. He could see Eren’s arousal pressing against the confines of his trousers and bit his own bottom lip. “Touch yourself love,” he ordered gutturally, unable to keep from rocking into Eren’s mouth shallowly, already steadily walking the line himself and gladly inviting his lover to come along with him.

Eren’s free hand shakily went to press against his own arousal as he continued to try and keep his movement steady. It was difficult and Eren wouldn’t call himself coordinated, choking himself a couple more times on Levi’s cock as he got ahead of himself in his own excitement. A little desperate whine escaped him when he finally opened his eyes to look back up at the other man, now filled with tears as he squirmed down on the floor. _Was it good? Did Levi feel good?_

Levi’s mouth on his dick had haunted him for days, kept him up tossing at night as the memory played in his head over and over. No matter his initial aversion to the idea, he’d wanted to return the favour, and now that he had done it once, he definitely wanted to do it again and again, getting addicted to the way Levi stared down at him with desire. Eren was so aroused, he completely forgot about his fear of cum being anywhere near his mouth, but maybe that was a good thing. If he thought about it too much, he wouldn’t be able to go through with it; he knew himself that much. 

“F-uck… Like that… S’good,” Levi hitched harshly through his teeth, the grip in Eren’s hair tensing and relaxing in time with the restrained rolling of his hips. The silver of his eyes was a thin ring around the fatly dilated pupils, burning and desperate beneath the shade of charcoal lashes. Eren’s clumsy, messy but wholly enthusiastic efforts accompanied by the sight of him, those shamrock eyes of his bright and swimming with needy tears, lips swollen and slick around his cock, arousal flushed cheeks. And that muffled, begging whine… Levi was losing it. 

“Fucking shite… Eren, s’nough love, m’about to…” it was as much warning as Levi could manage, harsh and heavy, guttural in his chest as his voice faded to a growl-groan and he felt the coil in his belly breaking, the first pulses of heated ecstacy starting to ripple through his nerves, fingertips and toes tingling.

Too caught up in the heat of the moment, Eren did not heed Levi’s warning and continued his sloppy movements. Which he found out very quickly was a mistake. 

He felt Levi’s cock spasm in his mouth, splashing the back of his throat with cum that proceed to run down his throat and into his windpipe. Recoiling, Eren ripped his mouth away, hacking and wheezing as he fell back on his ass on the floor, covering his clothes in the substance as his lungs rejected the liquid. It tasted… it didn’t taste good, so when he finally stopped coughing, he looked up at Levi affronted, tongue out to voice his displeasure as drool and cum still dribbled from his mouth. He had managed to completely cover himself in the stuff between the coughing and the drooling; Eren was a complete mess. 

Levi might have pulled away before Eren had the chance to choke if he’d have been able. Eren was just so bloody eager… He looked down at him, panting and aftershocks ran under his skin, unable to tear his eyes away again for long seconds. Eren looked… he looked like something straight out of a skin flick, painted in pearly splatters of Levi’s cum and looking back at him so forlornly. Another wave of sizzling heat shivered down the sweat-damp dip of his spine and he swallowed before a rumbling hum of approval sounded unbidden in his throat. 

“You look surprised Shamrock; I tried to warn you,” he said after a long moment just commiting the scene to memory, an affectionate and playful teasing in his husky accented tone. “Don’t move love, I’ve something to clean you up,” he followed up, finally pulling his eyes away to hitch his trousers back up, zipping the fly once he’d tucked his spent cock back inside, fingers too numb to bother with the button, belt, or tucking his shirt back in. Once finished haphazardly redressing and still catching his breath, he retrieved a navy-coloured hand towel from the bottom drawer of of his desk and crouched down in front of his lover, tenderly dabbing away the mix of fluids from Eren’s face and throat, catching the other man’s eyes again, “Y’alright love?” 

“How could you swallow that?” Eren grumbled, pouting as he grimaced up at Levi, continuously sticking out his tongue like he wanted to wipe it off. “When we do that again, I don’t want it in my mouth… do you have any mouthwash?” he asked, nonchalantly, like it was just a given that they would be doing it again. 

Levi cocked a grin at Eren, “It's an acquired taste, I’ll admit,” he said devilishly, playful amusement in his half lidded gaze, not looking away from his lover as his unoccupied hand sought out the finely crafted silver flask of strong cinnamon infused whiskey in the drawer above the one he’d gotten the towel out of.

He offered it to Eren as he ran the terry cloth down the younger man’s throat, “Rinse your mouth with that love. And so long as we’re doing it again, I'm not gonna bloody well argue whether you spit or swallow,” he finished with a cheeky wink. And he meant it, as long as Eren wasn't opposed to repeating the act, he couldn't say he faulted his lover for his distaste over the bitter-salt flavour. It took some getting used to. Quite honestly, he was too pleased and proud that despite the mishaps, Eren had still enjoyed it enough to want to try again. He definitely wasn't disappointed in the least.

Eren snatched the flask out of Levi’s hand, and lifted it to his swollen lips to take a general swig. It burned his tongue as he swished the alcohol around then swallowed, his face scrunching at the strength. He handed the flask back to Levi before he flopped backwards onto the floor with a sigh. He hadn’t realized how anxious he’d been about it until he’d gotten it over with. It was nice to just take a moment and breathe, calm down and actually the floor was quite comfortable; Eren could even nap. But not with Levi still crouched down watching him. 

Cracking one eye open, Eren asked, “Did I interrupt anything important? You know, when I barged in…” It was a worry he had managed to ignore until just then. 

“Mmn, nothing so important that it can't wait. Just ironing out details for my trip to Los Angeles Monday after next,” Levi answered, leaning back some and simply watching Eren, setting aside the flask and towel. He was curious what Eren's response to the information would be though he had every intention of inviting the younger to accompany him. “You're going to need another fresh pair of trousers love.”

Eren immediately sat up. “You won’t be gone… too long right?” Eren asked, head pointed down as he looked up at Levi through his lashes, “And, you’ll bring enough guards? You’ll make sure you’re safe… Right?” he asked, fingers now digging painfully into his thighs. Eren didn’t like the idea of Levi leaving the city, out of his stronghold. This was where he was safe, in his territory surrounded by goons that would die to shield him. Safe with Eren. The last person that left the city that was important to Eren never came back… Eren couldn’t help but fret over the idea. 

No matter the Irishman’s reputation, he was now just Levi to Eren, much like he wasn’t just the Suicidal Bastard to Levi. 

“Shouldn’ be longer than two weeks,” Levi replied a sly lilt to his tone as he spoke, meeting the intent and concerned stare from his lover, “Y’know, if you’re worried ‘bout me, you could come with me love. I did mention it to you before… And when I last spoke to him, Marco did say he could spare you if you were interested in accompanying me.” He cracked a lazy smile as he waited for everything to fall into place for Eren.

Eren’s eyes widened before he bit his lip and began chewing on it nervously. A hand came up to rub the back of his neck before he turned his head to the side to avoid Levi’s steely, amused gaze. “You know I’ve never left the city before… I don’t know how much help I’d be,” Eren answered, very nervous at the thought of doing something new and somehow embarrassing Levi. 

Levi chuckled and reached out to catch Eren’s chin between his fingertips, “I wasn’t inviting you as the hired help love,” he paused, shifting in closer to his lover, “I fancy the idea of showing you the sights and having you at my side while we attend the business bits. But if you’d really rather not...”

Eren blinked and then another rosy blush spread across his cheeks. “Wherever you go I go… remember?” he asked, cocking his head to the right as determination set in his bright green eyes. He might not be well versed in Levi’s business dealings, and he may be scared to leave the city for the first time in his life, but hell if Eren was gonna be left behind because he was a yellow belly. 

“Tha’s more like it,” Levi said with a wink, retreating again briefly to grope around in the drawer where he’d gotten the towel from previously and retrieve the pair of Eren’s trousers from the last time they’d fooled around at Levi’s compound. They were clean and folded neatly and he offered them to his lover with a grin, swooping in to kiss him when Eren reached to accept them.

Eren kissed back enthusiastically, happy with himself that he’d finally seemed to get the hang of it all. When they broke apart, Eren looked down at the pants. “Oh…” he said, his face once again burning scarlet, “I forgot about these… I should go get changed…” His eyes floated to the closed oak doors of Levi’s office and then he frowned. What were the chances that he would see no one on his way to the bathroom? Slim to none. With a deep sigh he accepted his embarrassing fate and got up from his position on the floor. Before he could even take a step, there was a familiar feeling of cold wetness slipping down the inside of his pants. “Ugh,” he whined, smacking himself in the face. Eren had been so caught up in Levi’s pleasure, he hadn’t even noticed he’d also managed to finish.

Levi failed at hiding his humoured smile, straightening his posture as Eren did and offering his complaining lover another clean hand towel silently. He watched Eren with fond mischief in the snowy depths of his gaze. Eren was such a funny creature. He’d just had his mouth full of Levi and yet it was obvious that given the opportunity, he would change in private. He cocked his head, leaning casually on the edge of his desk and wet his lips unconsciously, a wholly endeared and almost pining expression on his face. He wanted to touch him again; **badly**. He definitely wasn’t bloody well ready to let him go yet.

“D’you fancy taking afternoon tea with me at mine love?”

***

It was Monday, _the_ Monday on which Levi and Eren would be leaving for Los Angeles. They hadn’t seen much of one another since tea at Levi’s place had turned into Eren spending the night again; Marco had kept the younger man quite busy since Eren would be away at least two weeks.

So it was that Levi had picked Eren up just as dawn was peaking over the horizon and the late November sky was streaked in pink and orange hues. He was sleepy-eyed and lovely, charming with his hair askew and a yawn on his lips. He only had a single bag that Levi eyed skeptically when his lover slid it onto the backseat, though it was quickly forgotten again when Eren sprawled into the passenger seat and greeted him with a lazy smile that made Levi’s heart skip then beat twice as hard for it. They were off moments later, speeding through the near empty streets to the Irishman’s private hanger where Farlan was already waiting for them, idly double checking the six-seat personal aircraft over as Levi pulled up.

“Y’ever been on a plane b’fore Shamrock?” Levi inquired as he opened Eren’s door for him and offered him a hand.

“You already know I haven’t,” Eren answered, suddenly wide awake now that he was faced with the aircraft in front of him, taking Levi’s hand to step out and stand in the chilly morning air. “Hurtling through the air at top speeds… Die if anything goes wrong and we fall out of the sky,” he said, matter of factly before he looked down at Levi with a decidedly manic smile, “Don’t suppose I could fly it for a bit? I’ve always wanted to do a loopty loop.” Eren wasn’t called the suicidal bastard for nothing. 

Levi chuckled, turning to retrieve the luggage from the backseat, his own already in the small jet’s storage. “That would be up to the pilot love. ‘M sure if you ask Farlan, he’ll let you play co-pilot in my place. He does fancy putting on a show,” he answered, cocking a devilish little grin of his own at his lover as he gestured for Eren to lead the way. Farlan leaned against the railing of the steps leading inside the plane and tossed a lax salute their way in greeting.

Eren smiled brightly up at the man then hopped up the stairs to greet the pilot. “Hi! I’m Eren… Can you do a loopty loop?” he asked immediately, not one to beat around the bush. 

“Sure can cher,” Farlan said with a cocky grin, “S’good to finally meet you Eren. Been hearing things ‘bout you fer weeks, some good, some better. S’it true you socked the boss and gave him that shiner couple weeks back? He was a right sorry sight, sulked like a little kid for days. Hange says he gets the same look as he did back when they were brats and things didn’t go his way, ‘specially after Marco sent that replacement. I never seen someone nearly slip on their own sweat b’fore.”

Levi grunted noncommittally and rolled his eyes. As usual, Farlan chattered amiably on and said far more than was bloody well necessary and Levi refused to acknowledge the heat of embarrassment in his ears and at the nape of his neck. “Oi, quit muckraking and get on with it while we’re still young,” he said gruffly, trying to move them along.

Eren lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, looking down in guilt at the memory as he was prodded along by Levi into the front of the cabin. “It was an accident… Kinda swung without thinking when Levi pushed my buttons,” he explained as Farlan entered behind them. “But I think it gave your boss a lesson in manners…” A half smirk lifted on his face and he caught Levi’s eye as he finished. 

Just as the devilish smirk appeared, it was gone as Eren turned back to Farlan and blinked at the mention of one of his coworkers. “You mean Reggie? I think Levi scared him straight… Last I knew of him, he got a proper job in the fields... He tried to convince me to go with him… Kept on about how I was messin’ with the wrong sorts or somethin’ which was strange ‘cause he wouldn’t tell me who, but I just told him I’d be fine and that I can take care of myself so here I am!” Eren rambled with a shrug. 

Levi scoffed rudely, “Better for it. He near pissed himself on my bloody rug. Backbone limper than my cock fer a cunt; he’d’ve rolled on you in a heartbeat Shamrock and Marco too if I’d’ve squeezed ‘im,” he piped in, distaste clear in his accented tone despite the gravely quality that clung to it. And Farlan practically cackled, clapping Eren on the shoulder in a friendly gesture.

“Don’t mind Mr. Sourpuss, cockpit’s this way,” the lanky blonde said with a grin, gesturing for Eren to follow him as Levi turned the other direction, grumbling grouchily under his breath. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but, he’s not much of a morning person. You wouldn’t believe the right mood he was in just the other morning when he had to come into the office early,” Farlan continued without a hitch, casually unzipping the soft cocoa leather bomber he was wearing before flopping into the pilot’s seat, jerking his chin in the direction of the only one situated next to it in invitation.

“Huh… he’s never grumpy in the morning when we wake up,” Eren said offhand then plopped into the offered seat with giddy excitement. He’d never seen a plane in real life, let alone sat in one right by the pilot. “I’m so happy I could die,” Eren said to Farlan, giving him a smile so bright he probably blinded the pilot. Usually it was a smile reserved for Levi but he couldn’t help how excited he was; Eren was about to fly for the first time in his life. 

Farlan laughed, “Just wait until we’re in the air cher. That’s where the real magic is,” he replied with a wink before he slid on a pair of dark shaded glasses, reaching for the pairs of headphones on the plane’s dash, idly passing the second set to Eren without looking, attention already on the controls as he began flipping switches.”Better buckle up. You know how to drive yeah?”

“Yes,” Eren sang, slipping the headphones on, the smooth leather soft and comfortable over his ears before he buckled himself to the seat. Being tied down made it harder to bounce in his seat but he managed as he watched Farlan like a hawk, trying to keep track of every switch that he flipped but he couldn’t, there was so many. With one last cocky smile thrown in Eren’s direction, Farlan pushed the throttle forward jerking the jet into motion on the track, continuously gaining acceleration until they lifted off into the air. 

Eren immediately turned in his seat to yell joyously, “Levi! We are flying! We are actually fucking flying!” before immediately facing forward again to look out the front of the plane. Nothing but blue skies, fluffy clouds, and the rising sun; they were off to Los Angeles.


	14. Blood and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy<3  
> New chapter of Renovate My Heart Saturday and Spectrum Sunday.

Levi was in a right mood. Eren had not vacated the cockpit the entire flight and the older man had spent the hours attempting to read the various papers and documents he’d brought with him and had retained perhaps three words of the lot. He could hear his lover chattering on amicably with Farlan and he was irritated because he had hoped to spend some time with Eren before they’d landed, but he was more irritated because he did not want to selfishly take Eren away from the simple pleasure of first flight; no doubt Farlan was giving him the show of his life. Levi couldn’t rightly fault the younger man for his excitement, but he also couldn’t reconcile his jealous agitation for being essentially ignored the entire way. 

His expression was impassive, but his gaze was dark as he followed Farlan and Eren off the plane. He remained quiet all the way until they’d made it to the penthouse at his main hotel in the thick of the city, the one with the brilliant view. He was so annoyed, more so as the moment they’d arrived, he’d been informed that some urgent _business_ required his attention. He supposed it would be at least a better outlet for his frustration than making his lover suffer his horrid mood for the rest of the day.

“I’m afraid I have to attend to some pressing matters love, why don’t you freshen up and relax? There’s billiards in the bar on the ground floor and if you’re hungry, just give them a ring down at the desk and they’ll send up whatever you fancy,” he said, voice deeper than he’d meant for it to be, rougher and accent heavier as he pulled off his jacket and loosed a couple of the buttons at his throat, running his other hand through his hair restlessly. 

Eren was busy twirling around the most extravagant room he’d ever seen. From the view to the bathroom, to the monstrous bed, he couldn’t help bouncing around as he inspected his surroundings, oblivious to Levi’s mood. He was just about to jump on the bed like a child when Levi’s voice made him pause. Eren trotted back to Levi with a bright smile. “I can come with you!” he said, not wanting to be left on his own. 

Levi reached to brush his knuckles along Eren's jaw, the touch fond and tender despite the simmering ire beneath his skin, and shook his head, “It's nothing you need to be concerned with love. I won't be long. Perhaps when I'm done, we’ll go down to the sea?”

There was an edge to Levi’s voice, a tension in his muscles, a problem that Eren could now tell existed but couldn’t quite put his finger on. Levi didn’t usually seem feral, holding himself back from what Eren didn’t know, and he didn’t particularly like it. He thought about protesting further, but the sharpness of Levi’s stare made Eren clench his jaw shut, accepting his orders like he was a thug not a lover. Levi was usually so gentle with him, so eager to please that Eren didn’t quite know what to do when Levi denied him. Maybe he did something wrong? 

“I’ve never been to the sea,” Eren said quietly, his previous exuberance seemingly doused by the stiffness in Levi’s shoulders. He must have really fucked up somehow. 

“You'll be madly in love with it no doubt,” Levi said, ruffling Eren's hair, aware of the shift in Eren's mood, undoubtedly affected by his own, “Smile for me Shamrock. Don’t worry. We'll be on the beach before you know it.” 

“Let’s go now… We just got here… Do you really need to leave right now?” Eren whined, lifting a hand to tug on Levi’s shirt, eyes wide and pleading. If Levi just stayed, Eren was sure he could cheer him up.

“Would that I could love, but this bit of business is _time sensitive_. Have patience,” Levi said somewhat regretfully. Surely given long enough, Eren might chase his dark mood away, but as he’d said, this particular business had been left for far too long already. “Have a bath and a bite and I'll be back before you can miss me,” he finished, pulling away with some reluctance, desire battling with the furious restlessness that still prickled in his blood.

There was enough bite in Levi’s tone that Eren listened, dropping his hand and turning his head away. He nodded in acknowledgement but was slowly becoming angry himself. Why in the hell had Levi dragged him all this way if he was just going to leave him hidden in a hotel room? Was Eren seriously here just to warm his bed and wait for him to come back? The thought made him bristle so he turned his back on the man, unwilling to watch Levi walk out the door. 

Taking the hint for what it was, Levi exhaled and crossed the room to the door. If he stayed now, they’d only end up arguing and though Levi was irritated and frustrated, it was not at his lover. It’d be better to wait until he’d released the pent up aggression elsewhere before he spent anymore time in Eren's company. 

Eren stood tense and still until the door opened and quietly clicked shut moments later, signaling Levi’s departure. The young man then sighed a groan, dragging his feet over to the bed and flopping down. Why did it have to be like this? Levi was treating him like an extra set of luggage; like a _burden_. “Fuck him,” Eren decided, “I can entertain myself.”

***

Eren couldn’t entertain himself. He’d had a shower like Levi’d suggested, but couldn’t figure out which knob was which so it ended up being freezing cold. The phone was different too, but he managed to figure it out, ordering everything on the menu because he had no idea what a lot of the words meant since most were in French. When it all came up, on seven different food carts, Eren told them to set it up on the patio, hoping that Levi would come back and tell him what the food was and then they could eat dinner and watch the sunset together. Cheesy; Eren knew, except that Levi didn’t come back for the sunset, so Eren was just sitting in the dark watching the lights of the city turn on surrounded by cold food.

Eren finally gave up with another deep sigh, lifting one silver lid to look at the food beneath. Odd, weird sort of buttery circles greeted him with a little label that said ‘ _Escargot_ ’. Using his fingers, he popped one greasy morsel in his mouth and chewed, the outer layer crunchy with the inner layer cold and slimy. Eren immediately spat it out, shooting whatever it was over the railing. _Disgusting_. Looking at the other platters, he was now too afraid to try anything else. 

Standing up with a huff, Eren thought he would explore the hotel instead of being cooped up in this room. It was much too large and fancy for Eren without Levi there. But when he managed to figure out the private elevator and arrived at the lobby, Eren immediately noticed he stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Beautiful, fancy people all milled through the main floor, wearing clothes that Eren knew probably cost more than his entire house let alone the meager wage he made working for Marco, even with the raise. As he passed them by, they stuck their noses up at him, no doubt wondering who’d let the riff-raff in, and now Eren was more embarrassed than ever. Even in his best Sunday clothes, he still looked like a street kid in comparison to the people looking down their noses at him. 

“Hey you!” a man suddenly yelled from behind Eren making him startle as a hand flipped Eren around, “You’re not supposed to be in the lobby.”

“B-But Levi said…” Eren spluttered immediately But was cut off. 

“The Irishman does his business this way,” the man said with a huff, “He doesn’t need his customers to see your sort, stick to your area.” With that, the impeccably dressed man pushed Eren away from the lobby and down a couple hallways to what seemed like ground level rooms. Eren was so tongue tied that he didn’t even struggle, wondering to himself how he would explain he’s a guest here before this man kicked him straight out of the hotel into a city he’d never been to before. Eren was just beginning to fret when he saw the familiar silhouette of one of Levi’s associates, Annie. 

“Your boy here was running around… Disturbing the customers. Keep your low life men in check,” the man said rudely before he turned on his heel and stalked off. 

Annie’s piercing blue eyes shifted to Eren as she stood leaning against the wall beside a door, making Eren fidget in front of her. “I- um- I guess I look too much like a thug… Levi said I could explore, but then I stuck out…” Eren tried to explain, then got curious; what was Annie guarding? “Whatcha doing?” he asked bluntly, eyes now on the door with curiosity. He couldn’t hear anything so maybe it was just an empty room, but for some reason, Eren knew that Levi was in there. He didn’t know how, but he _knew_. 

Annie snorted under her breath as the hotel security walked off purposefully, having deposited the boss’ fella rather rudely before her. He was so going to regret his ignorance later; Levi wasn’t going to be happy and considering what mood he’d been in before he’d gone into the room she was currently stationed outside… She gave her head a little shake before her focus settled on Eren. Her icy eyes ran the length of him twice over; he looked somehow more… _vulnerable_ than when she’d last seen him, like he’d had a long and trying day. Maybe he had, was probably lonely and lost; the boss had been in there a good long while after all.

“Never you mind what I’m doing. What have you been doing, getting into trouble greenie?” she said, following his gaze to the door aside her. She wondered if he could sense his lover or maybe he could just smell the blood…

“Levi said I could!” Eren argued firmly. “It’s not my fault those uppity bastards think I’m trash! I even wore my Sunday best... I wear this to church and no one bats an eye,” he huffed. He tried to take very good care of his things because he didn’t have many. But his eyes strayed back to the door for a moment. “Levi’s in there, ain’t he?” he asked abruptly, taking a step closer like he was going to find out. 

A breathy chuckle escaped the young woman’s upturned lips. She liked this one; she wouldn’t mind if the boss kept him around a while. “And if he is?” she replied after a moment, tone vaguely taunting as a shapely blonde brow rose in challenge. She raised her arm across the door and curled her hand around the knob, 

“D’you want to see for yourself?” It was his ass after all; she wasn’t going to take any heat for anything that happened before or after she cracked the door, vague noises filtering out, some wet, harsh and rhythmic accompanied by muffled guttural voices. Then her arm retreated to cross over her other against her chest.

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise since he’d thought she was going to stop him, but he nodded his head and slowly inched his way through the door then silently closed it behind him. Somehow he knew that whatever was going on inside, he didn’t want to interrupt. 

Inside the room, there were three occupants, one of which was slumped in a chair, Levi’s right hand hard on his jaw, his left held aloft, already bloodied brass knuckles glinting dully in the low light in the smoky room, his own head tilted down to hear whatever the man was raspily mumbling to him. And the last; Farlan stood across the room from the door behind the man in the chair, facing Eren and the Irishman and his eyes immediately found Eren’s from his lax position propped against the padded wall. 

He cleared his throat abruptly and Levi stepped back, releasing the man from his grip, muscle shifting beneath the fabric of his shirt, left hand changing it's violent course to the cigarette at his mouth instead and took it between blood-stained fingertips so that he could speak, rerolling his sleeve with his other hand as he rolled his head on his shoulders, cracking his neck. “Y’see all I ask for ‘sa little honesty, but you fancied yerself a good liar an’ made one of me instead... Put out your cheating tongue then traitor. You don’t want me to help you, I promise.” The man in the chair made a sound somewhere between a raspy moan of protest and a whine, but his trembling tongue settled between his split and fattened lips.

Levi pressed the nearly finished cigarette out on the muscle, ignoring the pathetic pained sounds and jerking of the unrecognizable man in the chair, turning towards his lover. He’d known it was Eren as soon as Farlan had drawn his attention; he could smell him.

His shirt was unbuttoned and untucked from his trousers, the undershirt beneath stained with bloodied splatters and his suspenders hung down his thighs from his waistband. He flexed his armoured fingers as his ferally winter warm gaze traveled over the young man and a half smile ghosted his lips, unabashed by what his lover had happened upon, “Got tired of waiting love?” He hadn’t meant for Eren to see this side of him just yet, especially when he had been in such a foul mood, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped and he had never truly intended to keep it a secret anyway. It wasn’t as if Eren didn’t know; they were capable of the same brutality. Levi just had more control than his lover, but that came with experience.

Eren was like a deer in the headlights, caught by the burning stare of the Irishman covered in blood. His heart was beating in his throat as his eyes trailed down Levi’s body, taking in the dark and dangerous demon that stood before him. It was enough to make Eren feel weak in the knees. 

He _should_ feel afraid since all those rumours he shrugged off were true, seeing the Irishman live up to his brutal reputation with his own eyes. However, any shiver of fear that went up and down his spine was overshadowed by the fierce want that rushed through his veins and clouded his vision. All those warnings, all those people that swore up and down that Levi was evil incarnate just biding his time and acting sweet before he would swallow Eren whole. Eren hadn’t believed them; Levi was so gentle and so loving but now he knew and it changed _nothing_. What those people didn’t understand was that if Levi wanted to own Eren body and soul, then Eren would gladly offer himself up to the beast. He didn’t care if Levi was a monster; the Irishman was _his_. 

“I did,” Eren exhaled, stepping forward with glowing green eyes that refused to stray from the carnage, “I apologize for the interruption, sir. Please continue.” 

Levi’s tongue ran across his teeth as if he could taste Eren’s desire and his smile broadened. “Not to worry love, m’nearly finished here,” he said thickly, staring for a long moment at the younger man; it was definitely about bloody time to pay some proper attention to his lover. He was in a much better mood now.

He slipped the brass knuckles from his fingers, dropping them with a muted thud on cement flooring, turning back towards the man that was still blubbering and swaying vaguely in his seat. Levi lifted a foot and pressed it to the man’s chest, staying the drunken motions as he reached back into his waistband for the ivory handled, matte steel pistol tucked there with his left hand as his right fisted in the hair at the man’s crown and he loomed over him. He pressed the barrel between the thieving bastard’s brows and met the fear in the swollen eyes. 

“You should have known. No one can cheat death,” he said before he pulled the trigger remorselessly, the resounding clap of the shot ricocheting off the floor but quickly absorbed by the padded walls of the room. Farlan grimaced at the sound, but didn’t comment or move otherwise as the now lifeless body slumped back, gore dripping onto the floor beneath.

Levi didn’t even flinch, immediately stepping back with a scoff of disgust, tossing the gun to Farlan without warning, knowing he would catch it without fumble, and turned back towards Eren once again. “Should we be on our way now love? I believe I’ve a promise to make up for breaking,” he suggested candidly as he stepped towards the brunette, the death of a traitor not worth another thought.

“You do, sir,” Eren replied darkly, lifting his chin defiantly. Some part of him wanted to be difficult, bring out more of the aggression that made his blood sing with desire. He could feel his pants grow tighter as he watched the blood drip from Levi’s hands. As dark as the Irishman was, Eren was just as shadowed, finding a new facet of want that he’d never known existed inside himself, wholly attracted by the danger. 

Levi hummed his amusement in response to the dangerous tone; he had a feeling he was going to enjoy making this amends a great deal. He didn’t say anything in reply, but smirked ferally and stalked Eren with his eyes as he approached him, wrapping an arm around his waist when he was close enough and drawing him in with some force before leading him back out of the room and down the opposite end of the hall from where Eren had come. He didn’t even glance Annie’s way, wholly focused on returning to the penthouse as soon as possible. He wanted a shower and he wanted Eren; not necessarily in that order or exclusive of one another if he could manage to convince his lover to join him.

He abruptly came to a stop before the private elevator and viciously thumbed the button until it opened, letting Eren proceed him inside. He didn’t reach for him again, aware that if he did, they would not make it to the room at all. Instead, he stared at him, shamelessly ravenous. And he knew from the red in his cheeks and the crease in his trousers that Eren was as starved as he was. 

The elevator doors had not even shut on their suite before Levi had lost his restraint. His hands found their way to Eren’s jaw and hip respectively, pressed in and didn’t stop until his lover’s back had met the nearest wall. The kiss was not gentle, but rather savage, enough for the bite of teeth to leave the taste of copper on his tongue as passion and lust rolled between the press of their bodies and he growled his approval gutturally into Eren's mouth. 

The last rational thought that crossed Eren’s mind was that Levi was going to get blood on his Sunday best, but he couldn’t find a part of him that much minded at the moment. One hand immediately thread through Levi’s undercut, pulling at the strands while his other wrapped in Levi’s loose suspender tangling his arm in the elastic. “Sir-... Levi,” he managed to hiss into the mouth that was attacking his own. The kiss reminded him of their first at the bar, except a hundred times more aggressive, but Eren didn’t want to punch Levi in the face. No, he wanted to pull him closer, close in ways he’d never wanted to get before. 

Levi swallowed the hiss of his name before his mouth migrated down along Eren’s throat. “Hm?” he murmured breathily, quite aware and with no intention to break any other promises to his lover, but that didn’t mean they had to stop. And certainly, Eren wasn’t asking him to, not when he was grinding into the rolling motions of Levi’s hips and gripping his hair like that. Mindful of the boundaries his lover had previously set, he groped Eren’s sides, sliding his palms down firmly, kneading in both warning and appreciation as his fingers traveled to Eren’s thighs and slipped back around his backside to encourage his lover’s desire to rut against him further. A hardness in his trousers to mirror Eren’s and throbbing just as wantonly trapped between the press of their hips and a deep rumble of pleasure sounded in his chest as he ran his tongue over Eren’s pulse.

“I-... Please,” Eren moaned, not quite knowing what he wanted. Everything? Was he ready for everything? His body was begging for it, but he wasn’t even sure if he knew what exactly _everything_ meant. Eren couldn’t think straight with Levi licking his neck, his hips rutting against Levi’s as one leg lifted to hook around the man’s hips. 

Levi nipped and sucked at the column of Eren’s neck, remembering every weak spot he’d discovered and exploiting them mercilessly as he curled his hands around the backs of Eren’s thighs, grip rough with lust as he hoisted the younger man’s other leg up as well, letting out a breathy chuckle when Eren squeezed him for his trouble and he pulled away from Eren’s neck to look at him properly, gaze half lidded and fatly dilated with arousal. “D’you fancy joining me for a shower love?” he inquired, voice low and husky, and he leaned up to ghost his lips over Eren’s, “Say yes. Y’won’t be disappointed...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	15. Slippery When Wet and Twice as Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! You all asked so desperately for the shower scene and it was already in this chap lol, we just wanted to make you all sweat a bit. Also it took longer because XanderB took an extremely long time to finish the art (it was Levi's tattoos. Though they've already been designed, it's a bitch to resize and redraw and tweak, but they're too awesome not to put them on lol.) Anyways, it's done now so check it out at the end of the chapter (it's nsfw-ish)! We had so much fun with this. Enjoy~

Eren’s eyes blew wide as he stared at Levi, shocked by the man’s boldness. His immediate response was to say no and push the man away, and yet he didn’t move, blush slowly spreading from his cheeks to his entire face, his ears, and then down his neck to colour his chest. He was squirming in Levi’s grip, unable to stop the motions of his hips as his hands fell anxiously down to knead at Levi’s shoulders. “But… then you’ll see me naked,” Eren said as a reminder, like Levi hadn’t realized and Eren was poking holes in his plan, “And I’ll see _you_ naked!” Being naked with someone else and seeing them naked wasn’t something Eren had ever considered. In his naivety, he always thought at least some of his clothes would stay on for every encounter he would have with Levi. 

“Ay, that’s generally ‘ow t’s done love. Nothing t’be ashamed of. Y’aren’t curious?” Levi breathed as he nibbled along Eren’s jaw to his ear and kneaded at his thighs reflexively, ignorant of the increasingly ruined state of Eren’s clothing.

Eren bit his lip hard as he looked to the ceiling, eyes rolling back into his head. He _was_ curious, but the shame of it was way too deeply ingrained for him to just let it go, even if he wanted to. “Can we… Can we keep our underwear on?” Eren asked haltingly, starting to look so desperately aroused that it might be physically painful. What was Levi doing to him? It was like Eren couldn’t control himself, pushing far passed his own boundaries. He wanted, no he needed more. 

“If you like, but m’afraid, m’not wearing any myself,” came Levi’s easy and vaguely amused reply, finding Eren’s stumbling and naive solution endearing. And of course, he would cater to it, would go so far as to put some shorts on if Eren insisted. Until then… He hitched Eren up, adjusting his grip before pulling him away from the wall and turning to make his way with even, measured steps towards the spacious and elegant bathroom. 

Eren squeaked girlishly, wrapping his legs around Levi’s hips tighter then buried his heated face into the crook of Levi’s neck. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear… That’s not… that’s not proper,” Eren whined, but didn’t struggle, finding himself warming up to the idea the closer they got. At least his cock was keen, continuously twitching in his trousers though he dreaded another cold shower. Eren hoped Levi knew how to work the damn knobs. 

The older man chuckled again, the sound thick and husky as was his reply when he spoke it, “Not proper s’it? S’pose you might ‘ave me there. If I’m honest, I’d been hoping t’spend more of the flight in the company of you and your pretty mouth love.”

He bypassed the large jacuzzi tub and supported Eren with one arm as he reached to turn on the faucets for the closureless shower familiarly, keeping the both of them out of the spray as it came to life, steam beginning to rise lazily throughout the open tiled room. Then he turned towards the double vanity and settled Eren’s backside on the countertop, though he didn’t move away. He looked over his lover instead, and followed the path of his gaze with his hands up Eren’s chest, fingering the buttons of his now wrinkled and stained shirt, “Will you let me undress you?” 

Eren swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing before he gave Levi a little nod, somehow unable to meet his eyes straight on except for a glance up every now and then. His hands were still on Levi’s shoulders, clenching and unclenching through his anxiety. What if Levi didn’t like what he saw? Sure, he’d seen Eren partially undressed, but not fully all at once. But Eren’s erection was insistent, jutting out from the fabric of his trousers and rubbing against Levi’s. Levi really did seem to want to shower with him, but what would they do? Just wash? With the dangerous look Levi was giving him, Eren sincerely doubted that was the case. 

“Jus’ relax Shamrock, y’know I'll take good care of you,” Levi murmured between more heatedly affectionate kisses over Eren's skin to his mouth. His kiss was consuming as he unbuttoned Eren's shirt deftly and pushed it from his shoulders. Then his fingers were dancing beneath the hem of Eren's undershirt, drawing it up slowly, running his knuckles along the dips and ridges of muscle and bone reverently.

Eren lifted his arms and allowed Levi to pull his undershirt off. He shivered in the cold bathroom air, fighting the urge to cover himself. “You too,” he said, shoving off Levi’s button up over his shoulders then yanking on his bloodied undershirt aggressively. With every pull, another inch of Levi’s pale and inked skin was revealed, making Eren’s eyes widen. “Pretty,” he said as he traced them, much easier to see them in a well lit bathroom than Levi’s dark bedroom. 

“Mmn, are they? I could say the same ‘bout you love. You've no idea jus’ ‘ow bloody beautiful you are, what you do to me,” the Irishman replied lowly, watching Eren watch him, skimming his palms along the planes of his lover's torso to the button at the waistband of Eren's trousers. He wet his lips, waiting for some unspoken cue from Eren, a shift of restless hips, a sharp inhale, a shaded look of desperation before the button and zip unfastened beneath keen fingertips.

Eren’s hands flew up to cover his face, hiding from Levi as the man undid his trousers. When Levi tugged on them a few times, Eren realized he wasn’t really helping the man take them off so he began wiggling his hips side to side so Levi could shimmy them down his thighs and calves until they were pooled on the floor between them. Still Eren kept his face hidden, sitting in his skivvies on the counter before his lover. 

“Y-You too…” Eren repeated once again, but only shifted his hands so that one covered his eyes and the other fell to find the button on Levi’s pants. His fingers met the soft skin above Levi’s waist band and trailed along until he managed to find the fly, fumbling with the button without sight and only one hand. Eren dropped his other hand a bit, revealing a sliver of his eyes, then slapped himself in the face, trying to cover them again. This was bad, Levi looked good, _too_ good; blood stained hands and all. Eren thought he might pass out at the sight of Levi fully naked. 

Levi thumbed along the waistband of Eren’s undershorts, a wicked half smile on his lips as he watched his lover trying vainly to cover his eyes and get Levi’s trousers undone at the same time. He leaned in, pressing a nipping kiss to Eren’s wrist, “F’you’d just close your eyes love, you could use both ‘ands.”

“I’m afraid my eyes don’t want to stay closed…” Eren grumbled, but followed Levi’s advice, keeping his eyes screwed shut as both hands gently managed to unbuckle Levi’s belt and undo the button. Agonizingly slow, his hands rubbed across Levi’s abdomen down the chiseled ‘v’ to Levi’s hips where he began to pull the pants down over Levi’s ass and thighs before they dropped to the ground. 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath then exhaling it in a giant sigh, Eren tilted his head upwards and finally opened his eyes. He kept them trained on the ceiling so he wouldn’t accidentally look down to see Levi standing proud in all his naked glory. 

“Such a oddly shy thing you are love. You seen all my bits at one time or another, but all together’s too much s’it? D’you ‘ave any idea what it does to me, ‘ow I crave you? That shade in your cheek and stutter in your breath drives me mad with it…” Levi breathed, lips ghosting over Eren’s shoulders and collar, his hands seeking Eren’s and pressing them back to his own scarred skin, guiding them over the planes of his chest and lower, “Like torture, like fae magic, but y’don’t need t’see t’feel it, do you love?”

Eren snorted softly as he let Levi guide his hands. “You’re the fairy king… Somehow convinced me to do this and if that isn’t magic then I don’t know what is,” Eren said, leaning forward to nuzzle Levi’s cheek with his upturned face. Pressing a palm to Levi’s chest and lifting Levi’s hand to his own, he could feel the man’s heart beat as fast as his; maybe he wasn’t the only one nervous but excited. Dropping his head to press his forehead into Levi’s, a small smile formed as he drank in the desperation in the depths of Levi’s eyes. It was so hard to tell most of the time since Levi was always so collected, but sometimes he had this edge to him, this sort of pulsing desire that Eren was hopelessly drawn to. He wondered what Levi saw in his own eyes, the ones that drew the ruthless mob boss to him in the first place. 

With every movement measured, Eren kissed Levi with an open mouth, their lips sliding smoothly against one another while Eren gained his courage. It took a few heated moments more before Eren leaned back to look down, finally seeing with his own eyes his lover’s entire body bared and wanting before him. Eren’s mind went completely blank for a heartbeat, committing the memory to mind before he burst forward, pressing his entire body flush with Levi’s as his desperation reached its peak and he acted on instinct. 

“Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, _Levi_ ,” Eren said between biting kisses, not even knowing what he was doing at this point, finding new skin to lick and suck as his legs and arms wound around the man in a vice like grip. It was like looking at Levi once was all it took to break Eren from reality; leaving behind his shame and insecurities. Nothing remained but hot passion for the man he loved so dearly. 

“Nnm, tha’s’it love,” Levi hummed throatily, tilting his head to give Eren better access to his neck and replaced his hands on Eren’s thighs to hitch him up again, trapping their cocks between them, separated only by the thin, damp and avidly tented fabric of Eren’s underwear. He wholly encouraged his lover to lose himself. As captivating as Eren was shy, he was twice as such uninhibited and Levi, as much as he _wanted_ himself, did not forget the promises he’d made to his lover. Eren could lose himself because Levi would not. Not _yet_...

He growled his appreciation as Eren sucked at his pulse and turned with the younger man wrapped around him and his hands palming Eren’s plump-firm arse. Vaguely, he wondered if Eren knew what a fine arse he had and made mental note to let him know in the near future, if only to make him blush again. He pressed Eren back against the tile beneath the water that came to beat against his shoulders, adjusted his grip and shifted his hips to press his cock between the cheeks of Eren’s fine cloth-clad arse instead of against his belly. Then he took his mouth, smiling into the kiss as Eren squirmed restlessly against him and groped at his shoulders with a blunted roughness that made Levi roll his hips; snaking a calloused hand between them to palm his lover through his now wet drawers in eager retaliation.

“ _Mmm, Fuck_ ,” hissed Eren, nails digging into Levi’s back as he ground his hips into a very welcome pressure. But it wasn’t quite right, didn’t feel as good as it could, not like skin on skin. Immediately, Eren’s twisting and squirming became even more violent as he frantically tried to rip off his underwear. “Off, off, off, off,” he moaned, but the soaked and now see through white fabric was tangled around him. “For fucksakes,” he swore a second time, finally just pulling the band down to release his red and angry dick as his hips rolled aggressively. “More,” Eren commanded, hands lifting to find the wet strands of Levi’s hair to yank him forward. If Levi had wanted Eren to lose control, then he had succeeded. 

The Irishman groaned his enthusiastic approval harshly, wasting little time in firmly fisting his fingers around Eren’s throbbing prick and giving it rough strokes. His own rubbed too roughly against the clinging barrier of Eren’s underwear, but he was hardly of the mind to complain, finding the almost discomfort rather enjoyable. He rutted up against him in time with the rub and tug of his hand as the water slicked their skins and rose squelching sounds to accompany the grunts, curses and breathy moans between them. And Levi pressed his tongue inside Eren’s mouth, seeking, tasting, wantingly, promises of bliss on his lips and in his breath as they moved against one another.

Eren was beginning to hyperventilate around the intruding tongue with pleasured ‘ _Ah_ ’s and ‘ _unnn_ ’s escaping him at every thrust of Levi’s hips. Every touch felt like fire dancing across his skin, making his toes curl and uncurl and fingernails etch deeper into Levi’s back. “Levi!” he cried, eyes blowing wide in desperation. “I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” he managed to bite out before he spasmed, cock shooting cum over his torso as he reached his peak with a strangled gasp. 

Levi milked Eren’s cock with his fist, pleased by the shuddering and arching of the other man’s body against him and humming as he nipped, licked and kissed over the wet skin of his lover’s throat. His own thrusts became more desperate in response, almost painful friction swiftly drawing him over his own ledge. He held Eren probably too tightly and bit into his shoulder probably too harshly as he tensed, stilled for an abrupt second on the precipice before a full body shiver accompanied by a deep growl rolled through him and his cum messed the backside of Eren’s drawers and up the small of his back in a warmer wash than even the water that mingled with it and drew rivulets along the undersides of Eren’s thighs. 

His forehead dropped to Eren’s shoulder, eyes closed as he breathed and relaxed his grip, only vaguely sorry for the bruises his fingers had likely left in their wake. He hadn’t been able to help it and Eren certainly hadn’t complained… But he was sorry for leaving his lover lonely earlier. 

“‘M sorry love; for earlier and for making you wait so long,” he murmured, voice husky and a bit hoarse as he caught his breath, making no move to pull away from Eren for the moment, though he had every intention to actually bathe while they were still beneath the spray, eventually.

Eren, looking totally blissed out breathing hard with eyes closed, didn’t particularly want to have this conversation right now, but it was true Levi had hurt his feelings. Cracking one eye open, Eren said sternly, “You promised I’m not a bed warmer… So don’t treat me like one. I didn’t like being dropped off in this room like luggage, like a burden. You shouldn’t have brought me if that’s what you were planning on doing Levi.” 

“That’s not…” Levi started, finally shifting back enough to meet Eren’s eyes, “You aren’t. I was jus’… I was jealous.” Embarrassed by the admission, his ears pinked. “I hadn’t meant for you to get the wrong idea, but if I’d’ve stayed, we’d likely’ve ended up in a row and I didn’t want that. It wasn’t you I was angry with love,” he explained, giving Eren’s thighs a firm squeeze, “You were so excited, I didn’t want to ruin your mood with mine… Turned out jus’ bloody brilliantly, didn’it?”

Both eyes opened as Eren frowned in confusion. He was about to ask why Levi was jealous when he flexed his feet, trying to get the feeling back in his toes and his thighs began to make their strain known from being wound around Levi’s hips. Eren was soaking wet and although the bathroom was filled with steam, he was still cold. “You should let me down before we slip and break our necks,” Eren said, a half smile lifting on his face. He was glad Levi wasn’t mad _at_ him though Levi had only delayed his questioning, not avoided it entirely. 

“Oi ‘ave some faith Shamrock; I wouldn’ drop you ‘less there was somethin’ _comfortable_ for your arse t’land on, trust me,” Levi replied amusedly, embarrassment ebbing. He tossed his lover a saucy wink before he abruptly released his support altogether, just for a moment as if he might really let Eren fall and laughed when he cursed and hugged onto him tighter instinctively. Replacing his hands, he nipped Eren’s inner bicep before he coaxed his lover’s legs from around his waist to properly let him free. “S’pose we could use a rinse,” he commented, looking down at the stubborn streaks of Eren’s release splattered over both their bellies and back at Eren with an impish half grin.

Eren’s knees knocked together when Levi finally set him down, wobbling as he held on to the man to keep himself upright. “Gross,” Eren said as he looked down at himself with a wrinkled nose. He looked back up at Levi and bristled, realizing once again that Levi was in his birthday suit and Eren not that much better. He started to feel Levi’s stare ghost over his skin, so he righted his soaking wet shorts to try and hide his flagging cock and shifted under the spray, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible and put on some damn clothes. “Don’t look,” Eren grumbled, looking over his shoulder to see Levi still watching, “And grab me some soap.” 

Levi chuckled, stepping back, his grin broadening on his mouth as his eyes crawled greedily over his lover’s skin. Eren was a bloody work of art in his opinion. “Could’ve been worse, y’could’ve gotten it in the gob again,” he said teasingly, liquid mercury following Eren’s every movement keenly, reveling in the return of Eren’s endearing modesty.

He gave his head a vague shake, slicking his wet hair back with one hand while his other sought out the demanded soap. He stepped up behind Eren, snaking his arms around his waist and murmured close to his ear, “Long as I’ve got eyes in m‘ead, I’ll not be looking anywhere else love,” and began lazily spreading the soap over his lover’s firm belly as it tensed and fluttered beneath his fingers.

“I _really_ don’t like you right now,” Eren said, ears burning bright red as he fought the urge to hide, “You’re going to give me a heart attack.” Somehow he managed to stay still as Levi washed him off, but that was all he could take.

Stepping out of the spray he was about to leave Levi to his own devices, gather his clothes, and exit the bathroom, when he noticed his shirt on the ground. He dashed over to it, almost slipping as he skidded his way there, and held the garment up to the light. One of his best crisp white shirts, that he only wore to church, that he had painstakingly washed and ironed for this trip, was covered in bloody handprints. A high pitched whine of distress escaped him as he threw it into the sink to run under cold water, but he already knew it was unsalvageable. Even if the blood came out, there would still be a yellow tinge, and he didn’t have anything to bleach it clean. 

Setting both hands on the counter to lean into, he bowed his head in defeat, running numbers in his mind on whether he could afford to buy a new one. Mikasa’s tuition was costly, and taking this trip ate away at his salary. Marco said he would pay him anyway, but Eren refused; he couldn’t in good conscience go on vacation and still take money from his boss. Eren was no mooch. He figured he could pick up a few extra shifts and do some of the more dangerous deliveries or muscle work. Eren tended to stay away from those since Ma and Mikasa didn’t like him coming home bloody and bruised, but it’s not like he could go to church half naked. None of his other clothes were appropriate. 

Levi had only breathed his laughter over the nape of his lover’s neck, letting Eren go when he retreated. He swiftly soaped up himself, washing his hair as well and rinsing the suds off all at once before his attention was drawn back to Eren where he stood forlornly at the sink. 

Levi frowned, turning off the faucet and crossing the tiles to the vanity. Snatching a towel from the rack situated next to it, he began rubbing at his hair with it as he looked at Eren through the reflection of the mirror. “Something the matter love?”

“Ruined my best shirt…” Eren groaned before lifting his hands to run through his damp hair, making it stick up in at odd angles. He looked up to meet Levi’s eyes in the mirror and gave him a pained smile, “It’s alright though… It wasn’t that nice anyway… I almost got kicked out of the hotel ‘cause I stuck out so badly when I went to explore. That’s the only reason I found you, hotel security _escorted_ me right to Annie.” Eren sighed, standing up straight as his hands slipped off the counter and stepped towards Levi to grab a towel for himself. “What’s done is done… Maybe I could borrow some bleach after your clean up of the poor sucker downstairs,” he added, beginning to roughly towel himself off. 

Levi hummed, draping the towel around his waist, a furrow in his narrow brows. “Or… Y’could let me take you shopping like I said I would,” he countered quietly, cocking a hip and catching Eren’s eye, a fondness in his eyes as he looked at him, charmingly disheveled and ever honest. “I’ve cleared my schedule for tomorrow so I could spend it with you since today didn’ go as planned. I thought you could get acquainted with the city and the sea, jus’ be the two of us. S’only fair I replace your shirt seeing as I’m to blame for the state of it anyway,” he continued before Eren could protest as he surely would; as he always did, and could not help the smile that began to creep over his lips again. He would give him anything and Eren asked for so little, was never greedy though Levi would spoil him if he’d let him. And Levi only loved and wanted to spoil him more for it.

How did Eren know Levi was going to say that? Biting his lip he turned his head to the side to avoid Levi’s gaze. Eren wanted to refuse, but he was in a tight spot. Glancing back at Levi’s hopeful expression, Eren decided that maybe he’d let Levi help him out just this once. “Okay… But just the shirt… And I’ll pay you back.” He nodded to himself and smiled like it was a fair trade off. Eren was a ‘made man’ after all and he had his pride. If he wouldn’t mooch off of Marco, he definitely wouldn’t be mooching off of Levi. 

Eren quickly finished drying off then swiped a white fluffy bathrobe to cover up so he could slip off his still soaked through underwear and deposit it in the sink with his shirt. “Are you hungry? I’m starving,” Eren asked, “Your hotel could use a normal menu. That fancy food is as disgusting as it is hard to read.” His face scrunched at the memory of the disgusting thing he tried to eat earlier. What he wouldn’t give for a burger and fries. His brows furrowed a bit at the thought. “I guess it makes sense though. Why would fancy food be tasty to someone like me? Definitely makes sense that someplace like this wouldn’t want me here,” he added offhandedly with a chuckle. Eren didn’t even realize it was self depreciation; it was just a reality to be treated like dirt because he didn’t have money. 

“Someone like you love?” Levi echoed, raising a brow as he ushered Eren out of the bathroom. He didn’t like how Eren had said that and made note to address the issue with the staff in the morning.

“I’ll be honest, I forgot what this bloody place was serving; it’s different every time I come here. I’m a little peckish myself now that y’mention it though. Never been a fan of French food myself; the only thing they do decent is bread, f’you ask me,” he continued as he padded over to the armoire and pulled open the topmost drawer beneath the cabinet doors to retrieve a pair of underwear. He pulled off his towel from around his waist, draped it over an inked shoulder and shimmied into the dark shorts, glancing at the clock. 

“Kitchen’ll be closed at this hour,” he paused, gaze hooded with mischief as he tossed a wicked little half smirk at Eren, “S’pose we’ll jus’ ‘ave to fend for ourselves then, not like we wanted anything off their snobby menu anyhow. What’s your fancy love?” gesturing for Eren to proceed him to the elevator with a hand, not at all bothered by their state of undress. It was the middle of the night; no one was likely to even be around aside Levi’s men anyhow and it wasn’t as if they had to answer to anyone.

“Yeah, someone like me, a _low life,_ ” Eren said simply, repeating the words of the hotel staff from earlier. He looked down shyly then back up. “Something simple… Like a sandwich. Or something… I was dying for a hamburger with cheese, but I don’t think they’d have anything like that,” he rambled a bit, tying the rope of his bathrobe tighter around his waist since he felt a bit exposed. He should have just threw on his pajamas. 

Brightening up, he smiled at Levi widely. “There’s this small diner in my neighbourhood that my mom used to waitress at when I was little. They have the best food. I try and save up every year so we can go at least once… Their shakes are to die for! Have you ever had ice cream? I think I would eat a gallon of the stuff daily if I could afford it… So creamy and delicious,” Eren sighed and closed his eyes imagining how good it had tasted the last time he’d had it. 

He was almost drooling at the thought, licking his lips wetly as his stomach made an audible growl. His cheeks pinked in embarrassment at the sound and he looked at Levi through his eye lashes. “Sorry… I’m really hungry. I’d almost eat anything other than es-car-gots,” he said bashfully, sounding out the word he remembered from the tray, completely enunciating the French wrong. 

Levi pulled a face, grimacing as he replied, “Oh love, why’m I not surprised the firs’ thing you tried was the damn snails. Nasty little buggers… Bloody French…” 

He shook his head, thumbing the button for the dining floor. It would take them right to the back of the kitchen. “Not t’worry though. M’sure I can whip us up something _proper_ t’eat. Might even have that ice cream for dessert,” he assured with a smile as the doors closed and they made their descent. He was quiet a second after, considering.

“M’curious love, what is it that you think of me if you think of yourself as a _lowlife_?” he inquired, switching topics again as the doors opened on the dim and empty back storage area of the kitchen and he led the way out.

“I ate a _snail_?” Eren said, looking positively mortified and a little green. It explained the texture and Eren was immediately glad he’d spit it out. “Gross,” he said, nose wrinkled in disgust as he followed closely behind Levi. Cocking his head to the right he blinked at the back of Levi’s head. “I don’t think of myself as a low life. Just because your asshole staff called me one doesn’t mean I am one… That’s just how people think of poor folks, I’m used to it,” Eren said with a shrug, catching up to walk beside Levi. “What I think of you is that you are amazing… You’re the American dream. And I want to be as strong as you and pull myself and my family up…” 

“Tch, the _American dream_ was somethin’ the richborn gits made up so they could work poor suckers like you and I into the ground and pretend we’re proud to do it. I know what you are love, but why don’t you tell them so when people mistake you for what you aren’t? They don’t know any better and they never will if y’always jus’ brush ‘t off like that. You’re as amazing, probably mor’n I am love. When you talk about’t, t’s like you think ‘cause the status you were born with doesn’t give you the right t’argue, like you don’t deserve the same respect as me or anyone else. You don’t gotta do that. My gran used to tell me those born with status always take for granted. They dunno what it means to bleed and starve, and fight for it, an’ I know you work honest for it love, they should too,” Levi said, beginning to search through cabinets and in refrigerators and pulling things out, glancing at his lover over his shoulder or as he set things on the counter. “But you should know, you don’t have to work so bloody hard anymore. You have me now love an’ ‘fore you get your knickers in a twist, you’re my lover, my partner and hopefully my future; I’m supposed to support and ‘elp you. You don’t owe me shite and you’ve nothin’ t’be ashamed of in accepting some ‘elp now an’ then. I should know. I wouldn’ be where I am if I ‘adn’t ‘ad some help along the way.”

Eren hopped up onto a clear counter to watch as Levi worked. He wasn’t expecting the long tirade the other man went on, but it did make Eren feel better when he hadn’t even realized he was hurt by the words. Eren was having a hard time not jumping Levi from behind to give him a big kiss. “My day was awful without you… You make everything better… Thank you,” he said quietly, turning his head to the side to hide his too wide smile. Lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck he considered Levi’s words. “I used to stick up for myself… But I’m not so good with arguing without punching… I got into a lot of fights because I cared too much what people thought of me… It’s much easier to walk away then punch every bastard that thinks I’m trash…” he said, voice trailing off. 

A fond smile found its way onto Levi’s lips and he shook his head as he shaped ground sirloin that was likely to be used for some bloody awful french dish they cooked the shite out of or didn’t cook at all anyway; bloody waste of good beef. It’d make much finer burgers. He turned towards Eren once he’d set the patties in the pan and washed his hands.

He watched him for several long moments before he replied, picking up one of the knives from the block, “You’re still so naive love. You haven’t realized yet that you have a new status. They all ought to know it. As far as anyone is concerned, we’re blood. And every slight ‘gainst you,” he pointed at Eren with the knife, then to himself, “Is a slight ‘gainst me. I won’t stand for the bloody disrespect.” He finished, looking down as he chopped potatoes into swift chips to go along with the gourmet burgers he was making for the two of them. Thank Christ the French had nothing against potatoes.

Eren’s eyes widened, then he immediately started to giggle and that giggle turned into straight out laughter that sounded like the echo of church bells. It wasn’t the kind of laugh induced by humour, more like happiness; Eren was giddy drunk on Levi’s words and he couldn’t stop himself as he wiggled in his seat. When it died down, all Eren could do was jump off the counter finally unable to control the urge and pressed his head against the nape of Levi’s neck and wrap his arms around his waist. “I really do love you, you know that… I’m not sure if I’ve ever been happier in my life than the time we’ve spent together…” Eren mumbled into the soft skin before pressing a kiss, “I’m glad it didn’t end after I punched you in the face.”

Levi wasn’t expecting it when Eren hugged him from behind, having been occupied with his task and the sound of his lover’s bright laughter, but he didn’t startle all the same. He smiled and leaned back into the embrace a bit. “The feeling’s mutual Shamrock,” he hummed, setting the knife he’d been wielding down on the counter and turning in Eren’s arms, carding the fingers of his left hand through Eren’s messy and still vaguely damp hair affectionately, guiding his head down as he leaned up to kiss him on the mouth, “You’re truly something special, being your fella’s somethin’ t’be proud of.”

Eren just smiled back at the man then rested his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for a couple moments just holding each other and slightly swaying until the smell of meat was too strong for Eren’s starving stomach to ignore. Stepping back, Eren gave Levi a shy peck on the cheek and once again turned his face to hide his blush. “I’ll help you,” Eren murmured, wanting to do something to occupy himself instead of stare at Levi in his underwear cooking. He rolled up the sleeves of his robe before Levi could protest, and washed his hands at the sink then took over the vegetable chopping while Levi attended to the beef. With the two of them working in unison, soon enough they were sitting on the counter devouring the delicious burgers and fries they’d made together. 

“So good,” Eren moaned, stuffing his last bite of fries in his mouth before he leaned back with a content smile and snuck a peek at Levi beside him. “You never told me why you were jealous,” Eren pointed out, wondering if Levi thought he’d forgotten. 

Levi leaned back, supporting himself with one spread hand on the countertop and lazily watching Eren from beneath the shade of his coaldark lashes. He snorted quietly before he answered, the tips of his ears pinking, “Love you got me so wound up in you, I was jealous o’ Farlan, the plane and the bloody blue sky for making you smile in that way you do an’ keeping you away from me. S’bloody shameful ‘ow green I get when s’not me you're smilin’ for.”

Eren cocked his head to the right, blinked at Levi, then immediately snorted. “You’re being silly… You know you could have made me smile instead of going off to beat the tar outta someone. Or brought me with you. Loads of options,” Eren scolded, lifting a finger to poke Levi in the cheek. He smiled at Levi then tucked his arms behind his head and flopped on his back with a huff. “Well alls well that ends well my Ma always says. On the way back I’ll sit in the back with you and you’ll have my full attention… Or maybe…” Eren trailed off, smile turning into a devilish smirk as a thought took form. He sat up abruptly and looked at Levi in excitement, “Let’s nick the plane and go on a joy ride. Farlan’s no fun anyway; he never let me do the loopty-loop.” 

Levi chuckled, happy enough to shift topics, the flow easy and warm between them. “‘E no doubt would’ve if I ‘adn’t been in the back love. I do know ‘ow t’pilot, though I’ll admit I’ve not as much experience as Farlan an’ the jet might’nt be the best to take out for a bit o’ fun,” he paused in his response, eyeing his lover with interest and a bit of mischief, “I fancy the fighters for daring maneuvers. They’re faster.”

Eren leaned forward within an inch of Levi’s face, eyes wide and pupils dilated. “You have a fucking fighter? Like from the war? American? British?... No wait… Holy shit…” Eren squealed, grabbing Levi by the cheeks, “Do you have a fucking _zero_?” 

Levi’s smile broadened as Eren lit up before him and he cocked his head in Eren’s grip, lowering his lashes as he met the vibrant shamrock of his lover’s gaze. “Ay, s’pose you could say I am something of a collector. I’ve not got any Jap-made; ‘aven’t come across one I liked at auction, but I’ve two Spitfires an’ a Fw-190 at the moment. Y’know your aircrafts like y’know your cars love. S’pose’ll ‘ave t’take you out to the ‘angar later this week,” he answered, lifting his hands to hold Eren’s, pulling one to his mouth to kiss the palm affectionately once he’d finished speaking.

Eren put a hand to his forehead and swooned; not at Levi’s kiss but at the thought of actually seeing such legendary fighter planes in real life. “I swear I’ve died and gone to heaven… How can you even be real?” Eren asked him, feeling faint. 

“T’s that fae magic, no doubt,” Levi winked cheeky and chuckled, “Speaking of, what sorta spell’m I gonna have to cast t’get you t’come to bed with me? Or are y’already under my influence?”

Eren looked back at Levi, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. “Clothes on, no funny business, and I’ll let you spoon me. Deal?” Eren said seriously. 

“Just a cuddle and sleep love, m’too wrecked t’pull any more tricks anyway I promise,” Levi assured, a playful lilt to his accented tone, slipping down from the counter and offering Eren his hand, “Shall we?”

“Shouldn’t we clean up first?” Eren asked, but still gripped Levi hand and jumped down. 

“Nah, perks of our status love. Let the snobby gits take care of ‘em,” the older man replied, threading his fingers between Eren's and tugging him back towards the elevator, grinning back over his shoulder at his lover, “We've more important _business_ t’attend to, like inspecting the softness of our bedsheets.”

Eren just rolled his eyes at Levi’s smirk and followed him up the elevator to their room where they spent the majority of their night wrapped comfortably in each other’s arms. And the sheets were certainly soft, but the one’s on Levi’s bed back home were softer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	16. Every "Girl" Crazy For a Sharp Dressed Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wRHBLwpASw)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay! We are still trying to keep up at an update every two weeks. We are both super excited for the next arc XD just gotta finish up in LA!

Before they left for their day date, Levi had led Eren from their room after they’d dressed and had breakfast, down to the main hotel staff corridor. Lined up were all the individuals currently employed at the hotel and a group of Levi’s men including Annie, Farlan and Isabel standing together a handful of feet from the rigid line up. Most of the staff looked confused, but all of them looked nervous as the couple came down the hall towards them. 

The Irishman’s glacial gaze glided over each as he and Eren came to a halt in front of the gathered employees, his mouth set in a neutral and intimidating line. People started to fidget and sweat; it wasn’t often the “big boss” took the time to address them and the odd time he did, it was never for anything good. “You were all informed that I had a guest accompanying me during my business while I am staying here, were you not?” Levi addressed them abruptly after a dauntingly long moment of scrutiny, rolling his head on his shoulders and cracking his neck idly as the group nodded anxiously.

“Funny that… You all can remember jus’ fine now, yet not even one bloody day after our arrival, that guest was mistreated and disrespected. ‘M sure by this point, the guilty party knows who they are. Since y‘ad the balls t’ blatantly disregard my explicit orders and personally offend me and my guest, you ought t’ave the bloody balls t’ step forward now. Y’don’t want me t‘ave t’ask ‘im t’ point you out,” he continued, a dark edge to his accented tone as he looked them over once again, waiting with predatory patience. There was a lot of uncomfortable shifting and breathy whispers amongst the line up as well as quiet murmuring and snickering from the group watching the scene before silence fell as the man that had so rudely dismissed Eren the previous evening shakily stepped forward, attempting to hold himself composed and avoiding both Eren and Levi’s eyes.

“S’that the one love?” Levi asked Eren, glancing from the man in question to his lover standing aside him.

Eren was standing wide eyed to the side but slightly behind Levi, fidgeting and fretting since he was closest to the man’s murderous aura. “Mr. Irishman, sir… it really wasn’t that big of a deal… I’m over it, truly I am…” Eren stage whispered to Levi, all but tugging on the man’s shirt in front of all of his employees. He had no idea Levi was planning this and was worried what his lover might do to the poor idiot that happened to insult the wrong guy. 

Levi half smiled at his lover, admiring him sidelong from beneath his lashes. “Ay love, m’sure you are, but ’m’not as forgiving a man as you. People don’ learn ‘less they’re taught the lesson,” he murmured before his eyes shifted back to the offender, the affection bleeding out of them, replaced by something much colder.

“Oi, d’you ‘ave anything t’say for yourself? I’ll give you a ‘int; start with an apology for your piss poor manner,” he addressed the man in the crisp jacket and tie that he was currently adjusting. He paused, straightening up jerkily as he realized Levi was staring at him again.

“I’m quite sorry sir I assure you, but you see, it was his clothes. He wasn’t dressed like the sort of company you’d be keeping in your room, so I’d thought he was lost,” he answered in a surprisingly steady tone, though Levi could see the panic in his eyes and the sweat on his brow. 

“Oh? And what sort is that?” Levi answered, dangerous amusement behind the words as he raised a single charcoal brow, crossing his arms over his chest lazily.

“Well, sir… that is to say…” the man broke under Levi’s expectant and ruthless stare, sputtering as he cast his own gaze about his peers as if they might help him in explaining.

Levi chuckled lowly and looked back at Eren, “‘E seems to be ‘aving a bit o’ trouble remembering jus’ what sort ‘e judged you t’be Shamrock. What was it again?”

Eren’s hackles were starting to raise. Was Levi seriously going to make him repeat it? In front of all these people that already fucking knew. He was wearing his slacks and the other shirt he brought which was particularly worn, tattered, and ill fitting. He could tell what they were all thinking, what they thought he was. Eren could feel their eyes tear into him and judge them as they were lined before him in perfectly pressed and taken care of uniforms. 

Crossing his arms over his chest defensively, Eren looked to the side, pissed off he had to say it at all he spit darkly, “A low-life.” Eren had his pride, and the shame of it all on display like this was hurting it. 

Eren’s mounting upset did not escape Levi, but he wanted Eren to understand that it was his right to demand respect from people, regardless of his upbringing. There could be no progress if no one argued the status quo and Levi was, if nothing else, a man of progress. 

He turned back to the fidgeting offender; he could practically smell the man’s panic now and before he even had the chance to prompt him, the man contested Eren’s claim, “T-that’s not quite what I said sir. I-I can assure you I would not be so crass.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, “Are you calling ‘im a liar then?”

“N-n-no sir, of course not! Perhaps he misunderstood…”

“Oh, and ‘ow ‘xactly does one confuse the term?” Levi took one step forward, looking the man up and down appraisingly, “Perhaps you misunderstand _your_ position; I’ll give you another ‘int, t’s in your best interests to shut your gob right ‘bout now.” And the man did with enough force for the clatter of his teeth to be heard, turning quite red and then vaguely purple as he stood rigidly before the shorter man. 

“Now then class, do we understand today’s lesson? A man’s not made by the clothes on his back, but by the blood, sweat, and tears of survival that stain them. You’d all best bloody well remember not t’ forget that in the future. We don’t want t’be ‘aving this conversation again, I really don’t fancy repeating m’self,” he said, looking over the lineup before coming back to the man near-on trembling before him then to his lover and back again, considering. 

Levi wasn’t wearing a jacket himself, a fitted black silk vest hugging his torso and accenting the deep plum shirt he wore beneath it, collared and open at the neck, dark slacks, belt and shoes and not a drop of sweat on him despite the warm climate. But Eren could certainly use a jacket, at least until Levi could get him something nicer to wear.

The man before him was certainly not quite as broad, nor as tall as his lover, though certainly rounder and the quality of the jacket was not quite as fine as Levi would prefer, it would suit the need at the moment and would no doubt be a humiliating affair for the arrogant guard.

“Your jacket… It’ll be a bit tight in the shoulders and the fit will be shite, but it’ll do for now; take it off,” he ordered.

“S-sir?”

“Y‘eard me. While we’re still young ‘nough t’ fuck standing up for christ’s sake. We ‘aven’t got all bloody day. Hand it over,” Levi answered rudely, enjoying the way the man’s face purpled further and a vein throbbed on his neck and he couldn’t look at anyone proper as he haltingly moved to obey. He thrust it out towards Eren reluctantly and Levi chastised, “Now now, service with a smile, isn’t it?” gesturing towards his lover.

“Sir… your jacket,” the man gritted, grimacing a smile as he shook the jacket out and held it up for Eren to slip it on and Levi smirked.

The look on the man’s face was enough to make Eren’s anger melt away. He was holding back snickers as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. “It’s sweaty,” Eren said, wrinkling his nose before he looked the man straight in the eyes, “Smells like fear.” 

Levi laughed quietly, watching his lover, replying fondly, “You won’t ‘ave t’ wear it for long love, jus’ ‘til we can get you something more t’your fancy, hm.” He stepped over to Eren, appraising him with a roguish smile as he settled an arm around him.

There was a long pause where is seemed all breaths were held when Levi looked back over the group sufferingly, heaving a sigh. “Bugger off then, the lot o’ you manky gits,” he barked before he slanted his gaze back to his lover, “Shall we then love? We’ve a day t’kill and coin t’burn.”

Eren smirked as he watched the employees scatter about, quick to get away from their boss’ wrath. He hadn’t wanted Levi to do that, would have never asked for it, but somehow he felt lighter, like Levi had single handedly lifted a weight off his shoulders. It felt good. “Not _too_ much coin, all I need is a simple shirt,” Eren amended, scrunching his nose at the man but his eyes were still filled with warmth and affection. 

He normally tried to stay away from public displays of affection due to the stigma, but Eren couldn’t help but step close to Levi, hand running down the inside of the man’s arm before reaching his hand and threading their fingers together. “Where to first, Mr. Irishman?” Eren teased, looking positively giddy. 

“M’not making any promises love. Where I’m taking you can get a bit pricey,” Levi replied as he held a door leading to the carpark open for Eren with his unoccupied hand and glanced at him, “You can pick what you fancy love, let me worry ‘bout the pricetag. Think of ‘t as a token of my affection and don’t argue. Y’don’t owe me shite Eren; I _want_ t’spend my money on you. Matter fact, you should pick out something nice for yer mum and sister too. Bet they’d fancy a souvenir.”

“Why are you so difficult?” Eren sighed, still smiling as Levi led him through the car park with a spring in both of their steps. “Did you get a rental?” Eren asked, eyeing the convertible Levi’d led him too. There was no way any car would be as good as Levi’s main back in their city but Eren was always excited about being in new builds. 

“Why’m **I** so difficult?” Levi repeated amusedly under his breath, watching his lover looking over the vehicle. He chuckled and stepped forward to retract the convertible roof of his cherry red Porsche Speedster as Eren stepped forward for a closer look. “S’not a rental love, I did tell you I fancy automobiles,” he continued as he came around the other side to open Eren’s door for him, and offering cheekily, “F’you promise not to put up a fuss ‘bout the clothes, I’ll even let you drive on the way back.”

Eren made a choking garbled noise as he completely ignored Levi’s opening of his door. Instead he wiped his hands on his jacket then trailed his fingers along the side of the car as he took in the smooth curves and the bright sparkling finish. Without warning, Eren dropped to the ground on his back then wiggled his way under the car behind the front wheel to take a look, totally forgetting he shouldn’t be getting dirty. A long whistle sounded from beneath before Eren reappeared, looking wild, hair messed up and covered in dust. “Pop the hood!” Eren said excitedly, scrambling up from the ground to dash around the front, looking at Levi expectantly. 

Levi laughed, shaking his head as he took in Eren’s dishevelled appearance, finding the delight in his vibrant shamrock eyes to be too bloody lovely to deny him. He slipped into the driver’s seat and reached for the little lever that released the latch on the hood of the car for his lover. He didn’t mind the delay, after all, the day was theirs; they weren’t in any rush. Eren’s excitement was captivating and contagious. “There y’go love, ‘ave a look. Y’ever seen one of these b’fore?” he asked, though the answer was fairly clear.

“No I haven’t… it’s amazing,” Eren said breathily, pulling open the hood and latching it in place for him to finally lean in and take a look at the engine. Ass proudly on display as he rummaged around, there was more whistled and garbled words of excitement, taking his time to explore the entire build. How many of these beautiful cars could Levi own? 

The Irishman’s smile broadened and remained firmly on his lips as he slipped back out of his seat, leaving the door open regardlessly as he came around the front of the car to stand aside his lover. He cocked his head and a hip, admiring the young man lazily while Eren was admiring the car’s intimate bits, taking his time to appreciate the firm lines of Eren’s body; even in the ill-fitting jacket and worn clothing beneath, and covered in dust, Eren was fucking lovely to look at. “Would you believe I built this one?” he murmured huskily, eyes glued to his lover’s fine backside as he leaned even further over the engine.

“Really-,” Eren said, lifting his head too quickly and slamming it on the hood, “... Ow, fuck.” Rubbing his head, he cringed as he closed the hood then leaned against the front, “That is so amazing! How long did it take you?” He was still smiling though he was wincing, leaning forward to hang onto Levi’s ever word. 

Levi shook his head, endeared by the young man’s clumsiness, and stepped in front of him, leaning in closer to take over rubbing the smarting twinge from his lover’s head with a fond smile on his mouth and warmth in the liquid mercury of his charcoal shaded stare. “Hange helped so it wasn’t more’n a year or thereabouts. Was jus’ after I’d gotten outta the penn and we were in Italy. S’why Erwin always gifts me vehicles when he wants a favour,” he answered, hands lingering in Eren’s hair, “Speakin’of, ‘ow’d’you fancy shopping for one of your own for the two of us t’ build t’gether back home while we’re ‘ere?”

Letting go of his own head to let Levi rub it better, Eren stared up at Levi with wide green eyes filled with awe. “You mean it?” Eren asked, slowly standing up to be chest to chest with Levi before his hands smoothed up the fabric of Levi’s silky vest, “You’ll build somethin’ with me?” 

“Didn’ I say I would? Love, ther’s not a ‘ole lot I wouldn’ do for you,” Levi replied thickly, winking at Eren teasingly when their eyes met properly, and he wet his lips as his hands migrated down to grope the younger man’s sides appreciatively as Eren’s glided over his chest. “D’you ‘ave an idea what model you’d fancy?”

“I don’t know…” Eren said, eyes not leaving Levi’s as he leaned in with a smile. “Can go picking in a junkyard for all I care… As long as I’m buildin’ somethin’ with you…” he said with a chuckle, breath ghosting over Levi’s lips before he kissed the man sweetly, taking a moment to really savour his taste then pulling back to envelope Levi in a tight hug. “I just… really wanna be with you… Fancy cars are nice and I like em’ but riding in em’ with you is the good part… You’re all I want,” Eren said quietly, hiding his face in Levi’s neck in embarrassment as he continued to hold on, unwilling to let go. Eren could feel Levi’s heart beat strong and steady from where he buried his face in the man’s neck while Eren’s own heart was pounding in his chest, unable to handle when Levi was being so sweet to him without even trying. In these moments, he could really tell Levi loved him and would give Eren anything he wanted, but nothing had changed; all Eren wanted was Levi. 

Levi hummed, rubbing his cheek against the soft chestnut strands at Eren’s crown, smiling and giving him another squeeze. “S’good b’cause ‘m the same love. From the moment we met, you’ve b’en ransoming my heart. Never wanted the way I want you. M’so bloody in love with you,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the tousled, but silky locks. 

A little whine escaped Eren before he pushed the man away abruptly. “You’re gross… so embarrassing,” he complained, bright red face turned away, tugging on a couple strands of his own brown hair. “Well,” he began, obviously flustered as he backed away. “Whaddya waiting for? We don’t got all day,” Eren shakily chastised as he hopped in the passenger seat and slammed the door closed, not mentioning that he was the one they were waiting on in the first place. 

“Cheeky brat, you’re goin’ the right way for a reddened arse,” Levi threatened, though the nature of it was playful and perhaps a little salacious as he followed his lover’s lead after a delayed second. He slid back into his seat and closed his own door, turning the key in the ignition, glancing sidelong at his lover, raising a brow and commenting teasingly as the car purred to life, “Or maybe tha’s what you’re hopin’ for?” 

Eren’s mouth gaped open at Levi, scandalized, before his jaw slammed shut and he scrunched his face at the man. “I-I’d like to see you try!” he threatened back, crossing his arms over his chest defensively as he squirmed in his seat. There was no way on earth Eren was going to acknowledge the sudden and unexpected heat of desire that swept through his body.

“That’s as good as permission love,” Levi responded wickedly, reaching over with one hand to give Eren’s thigh a firm squeeze, and flashing Eren a roguish smile as he turned out of the lot and onto the street, “I’ll admit, ‘m curious if your arsecheeks will colour as pretty a shade as the ones on your face.” 

“Keep playing your cards right…” Eren said, turning to look at Levi, green eyes blazing with a sudden boost of bravery, “Maybe I’ll let you find out…” 

“Tease,” Levi accused amusedly, turning his eyes back to the road ahead of them, not so far from the strip of apparel shops several city blocks from his hotel, despite the bustling traffic. He smiled to himself as he kept his hand on Eren’s thigh comfortably, letting amicable silence fill the space between them the rest of the way to his favoured shop.

***

“If you stick me with that pin one more time, I’m going to stick it in your eye,” Eren growled at the man pinning his trousers to hem while another was measuring a couple very _delicate_ areas. Eren had no idea he had to be measured in such a way to get proper fitting clothing, he just grabbed whatever was cheapest and could be held up by a belt before. He knew he wasn’t going to like it when the tailors told him to strip.

Levi’s chuckle was breathy, but audible from where he was seated in a plush armchair, idly flipping through a paper that rested on his crossed leg and he glanced up from it to his lover in the reflection of the mirror Eren stood before. He grinned in response to his lover’s scowling face and shook his head before he spoke teasingly, “Sooner y’let ‘em do their job, sooner it’ll be over Shamrock. Might help if you’d stay still for more than halfa heartbeat. I’d offer to measure you m’self, but it’d take twice as long no doubt.”

Eren stuck out his tongue at Levi then flipped the man the bird. He was trying to stay still, he really was, but it was fucking hard. Eren didn’t like unfamiliar hands in such intimate places, places he had reserved for Levi exclusively. But Eren held his breath and counted to ten over and over again until the tailors finally backed off. 

“We have the measurements, Mr. Ackerman,” the older of the two said to Levi, “Mr. Jaeger’s new suits will be ready in a few days. Now if Mr. Jaeger would step into the changing room, he can put on one of our ready made suits. Of course it won’t fit as well as a tailored suit, but it is still of the highest quality.” The man bowed his head, and gestured towards the curtained room. Eren just huffed with a roll of his eyes then stalked into the room, thoroughly done with this experience. 

A couple minutes passed by before Eren revealed himself in a charcoal grey suit and a white button down, staring at his feet shyly. Glancing up at Levi from under his eyelashes, Eren asked, “Does it… Look okay? Not too fancy?” 

Levi set his paper aside and stood up, casting his gaze over his lover, approaching him and smiling. “Y’look damn fine love, nothing over the top, though it's not quite a perfect fit,” he said lowly as he reached to adjust the collar of the jacket and ran his hands through Eren's unruly hair, “‘Ow d’you feel?”

“Like a pincushion…” Eren answered, scrunching his nose. “I dunno how you wear stuff like this daily… It’s so… restrictive. And now I gotta worry about it getting dirty…” he whined, but there was an air about him that he didn’t have before; a confidence in his appearance. His hands smoothed down the front of his jacket, feeling the softness of the material. Though he was complaining, Eren couldn’t hold back the smile on his lips or the shining of his eyes; he was happy. 

“The others will fit better, easier t’ move in and comfortable since they’re made jus’ for you. Besides, y’can’t argue the look of it. I wouldn’t worry about dirtyin’ it either; I got a guy that takes care of cleanin’ ‘em,” Levi replied, turning Eren back around to look in the mirror, resting his chin on the younger male’s shoulder and watching him in the reflection as Levi slipped his hands around Eren’s waist to untuck his shirt from his trousers; matched his lover better, wild as he was. “Suits you like this, makes it yours, don’t you think?”

“It’ll take some getting used to,” Eren said, his green eyes trailing over himself in the mirror before he gave Levi a cheeky grin, “But I think I could suffer through it to stand at your side. The fella of the Irishman can’t look like a chump…” 

“Never did Shamrock. You’re pretty as they come, regardless of what you’re wearing, and prettier’in nothin’ at all,” Levi murmured, lips caressing along Eren’s jaw and pressing under his ear as his fingers crept beneath the loosened fabric of his lover’s new shirt to press over the firm expanse of Eren’s belly. “Should probably be on our way, shouldn’t we?” he prompted though he didn’t make a move to free his hold.

A shiver swept through Eren’s body at the press of Levi’s hands on his bare skin. Lately, when Levi touched him, all Eren could think of was getting more; more touch, more of this burning desire. But Levi was so careful due to his inexperience which Eren was grateful for but he couldn’t help but also feel frustrated. 

“Yeah… Yeah we should, we should go,” Eren breathed, trying to snap himself out of his musings. This wasn’t the time or the place, especially with the tailors looking on curiously as Eren and Levi stood there. Cheeks blushing red, Eren wiggled out of Levi’s embrace and asked, “Where to next?” 

Levi only chuckled, nodding to the tailor as he led Eren out of the shop and back to down to the next. He wondered how difficult it would be to convince Eren he also needed shoes and accessories…

***

They spent most of the morning and afternoon shopping, picking up souvenirs, Levi sneakily buying things for his lover when Eren was distracted by one thing or another, and sightseeing. Levi even took him to Hollywood. They had ice cream sundaes and watched some street performers that Levi let Eren give some money to and as afternoon crept into evening, they finally found their way to the beach.

Levi’d arranged for them to have a picnic on the sand where he owned property, a blanket spread with candles, a bottle of wine and dinner, assorted meats, cheeses, bread, and fruit set out on its surface and a couple of towels rolled up and placed next to it. There was a perfect view of the sunset and the waves lazily rolling along the shore.

“So, whatd’you think love?” he asked as he slipped off his shoes and socks to lead the way over the soft and warm white sand.

Eren followed Levi, walking through the sand in his bare feet and enjoying the warmth between his toes after a day of nonstop walking. When he looked up at the picnic before him, he was speechless for a moment. “This is for me? I um… Wow,” Eren finally managed to spit out, unable to find the words to describe what he was feeling. He could once again feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he said, “I didn’t… You didn’t have to do all this… I thought we were just taking a walk before we went back to the hotel… I woulda been happy with just that…” 

Levi tossed his lover a roguish grin and gave his hand a tug, “Ay, that's the beauty of it love, I didn' ‘ave to, I wanted to. And y’don't ‘aveta worry ‘bout the food. Only thing French is the bread,” he said with a wink over his shoulder at his lover.

“No wonder Ma’s been calling me a spoiled brat… Your mission is to make me one,” Eren grumbled at Levi but was still smiling. “And thank god for that. It’s still pretty fancy for me, but I guess since I’m all dressed up it’s okay,” he added, letting himself be led to the blanket than plopping down ungracefully. Looking down, he said, “Today was… good… Though you spent way more than you said you would.” He scrunched his face at the thought, remembering all the times Levi slipped more things into their shopping. Somehow, Eren was learning to pick his battles with Levi and somehow, even the battles Eren did pick, the Irishman seemed to win. 

“I never did set a limit love. Besides, what better t’spend it on than you. I don't need another car or aircraft. I'd much rather make you smile at me like that. And it's not entirely selfless I'll admit, I fancy seeing you wearing the things I got for you. Y’look damn fine and dangerous,” the Irishman replied, smiling lazily at his lover as he plopped down next to him.

“You’re incorrigible, you know that,” Eren said with an exasperated laugh, his eyes shining with affection. Shifting towards Levi, Eren leaned right into the man’s face as he said, “I’ve told you a million times I don’t want your money… I want you… But you’re not one to listen, always doing whatever you want…” The words were scolding but Eren’s smile never faltered, closing the minuscule distance to give Levi’s cheek a peck. “Thank you… I-... I love you…” Eren said. He wasn’t good at expressing his feelings or showing gratitude, having only said those words a handful of times now and always in the heat of the moment, but he hoped Levi knew how thankful he was. All Eren could offer was his heart in return, loving the Irishman more and more with each passing day. 

Levi leaned in as well, tilting his head and watching Eren with adoring wintered eyes. “Ay, as I love you. It's not about the money really, s’because though you'll never ask for it, I want to give everything you've never had. M’not homesick when'm with you,” he murmured, thumbing over Eren's scarred knuckles fondly. 

Ducking into Levi’s neck, Eren twisted his body to wrap his arms around Levi’s waist. “Good… I… I’m happy… I want… I want to be closer,” Eren said into Levi’s skin, unable to voice what he wanted in detail since he didn’t know what to ask for. 

Levi hummed and reached up to run l fingers through the back of Eren's hair as he replied, “Closer? As in how we were last night you mean love?” He wanted to be clear on what his lover meant; Eren was embarrassed so easily.

“No… um… I mean… uh…” Eren started, then gave up, pulling away to reveal his beet red face. Reaching forward, he grabbed a handful of cheese and stuffed it in his mouth, intent on ending this embarrassing conversation since the horrifying words wouldn’t tumble out if his mouth was full. He needed to do more research on intimacy before he asked Levi for anything or else he wouldn’t be understood. Maybe Mikasa could help; she was a nurse after all… 

Levi chuckled and ducked his head; he hadn’t been wrong then in what Eren was trying to get at. “There’s no rush love. There’re a lotta ways we can get closer. I can’t say I mind the pace we’ve been going,” he murmured huskily as he leaned into to press his mouth beneath Eren’s ear, undeterred by Eren’s attempt to silence himself by stuffing his mouth full. Levi just found it endearing and couldn’t help but tease him a little.

For a moment even with his mouth full, Eren melted into Levi’s kiss but then immediately snapped out of it. Swallowing hard, he put his hand directly on Levi’s face and slowly pushed the man away. “I have no idea what you are talking about…” Eren grumbled, then scrambled to his feet. Beginning to sprint through the sand and to the water he yelled, “Last one into the water is a rotten egg!” 

Levi fell back onto the sand, not exactly expecting Eren to suddenly take off and losing his balance gracelessly. “Oi, that’s cheating!” It was only for a second before he took off after him, unbuttoning his vest with one hand as he stumbled over the sand in hot pursuit of his lover. The first wave that rushed against his legs, soaked up to his knees and staggered him. He tripped rather spectacularly and crash-tackled Eren into the surf, soaking the both of them and laughing his ass off.

Eren face planted into the water and came up spluttering, completely soaked. He screeched, “You just tackled me! How is that not cheating? This water is freezing!” then slapped his hands on the surface of the water to vigorously splash Levi right in the face. “This is what you get for fighting dirty,” he yelled with a playfully evil laugh. 

“Oi oi oi, I tripped Shamrock, ’ave mercy,” Levi implored amusedly, raising his hands in surrender before he slicked his wet hair back and grinned at his lover. It was just as another larger wave rolled into them that Levi launched himself at Eren again, wholly intending to have a tousle in the ocean froth with the younger man, especially since Eren wasn’t wearing an undershirt beneath his new white button-up.

They fell back into the water with a giant splash, laughing and screeching as they wrestled through the waves. Soon enough Eren was flat on his ass in the water, his chest heaving, soaked through and cold but still grinning from ear to ear as Levi stood above him. “Ah my clothes…” Eren whined, looking down at his drenched shirt and pants. It didn’t really connect in his mind that his shirt was now completely see through as he looked up at Levi innocently. 

Levi’s eyes were lit with desire as he ran them predatorily over his lover and he ran his tongue over his teeth unconsciously. Eren was a fine fucking sight if ever there was one. And the wanting in Levi's skin made it hot and flushed it with vague colour as he shifted his weight, trousers feeling tighter than they’d been and it bloody well wasn’t because they were soaked through. His reply was low and rough when he spoke, and he offered the younger man a hand up, “Toss ‘em; they’re meant to be temporary. ‘Sides, the sight alone is priceless, in my opinion.” He winked and flashed Eren an impish half-smirk, his eyes lingering on the peaks of Eren’s nipples beneath the now translucent fabric of his shirt. “Y’cold love? Shall we be off then? Should prob’ly get you outta those wet clothes. Wouldn’t want you t’ catch a chill.”

Taking Levi’s hand, Eren hauled himself up and smiled at the man radiantly, his eyes reflecting the beauty of the almost set sun. “I am pretty cold… But we didn’t get to eat the picnic…” Eren said, clearly troubled that all of Levi’s effort had gone to waste. He completely missed the lecherous look his lover was giving him, not one to notice such subtext. 

“So bring it with us,” Levi said, still half smiling at his lover, aware that his insinuations were lost on Eren. He was so bloody innocent… He wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist and started leading the way back to the blanket to collect the towels and whatever else they decided to take with them. He glanced sidelong at Eren and squeezed his hip, “We can eat while we soak in the tub if you fancy it Shamrock.”

Scrunching his nose, Eren frowned. “The food will get soggy…” Eren said, then stopped for a moment as a thought came to him. “You just want to get me naked again,” he accused, bumping his hip into Levi’s but not trying to wiggle away from his lovers embrace. The thought made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and there was no way to stop the flush in his cheeks.

“Can you blame me?” Levi cocked a grin at Eren, not denying the accusation in the least and giving his lover another fond squeeze, “F’you could only see you the way I do love…”

“I can blame you for lots of things…,” Eren mumbled, turning his burning face away as his need to be closer to Levi was brought to the forefront of his mind. Would having a bath with Levi make them closer? Being truly naked? Eren didn’t know, and thinking about it was quite frustrating. Feeling like smoke was coming out of his ears, he said, “Let’s just… get back… And we can decide what to do then…” 

Levi watched him as Eren turned away, quite red, and the Irishman’s expression softened with affection. He didn’t mind taking that blame in the least. He circled the pad of his thumb over the curve of Eren’s hip tenderly and nodded, “Ay, let’s…”

**Author's Note:**

> Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
> Feed the writers.


End file.
